Love bites!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: She's a vampire but doesnt remember being one and he's a human but doesnt have a clue. They both love each other but cant be together because of what they are. You know, sometimes, love bites!
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Hope you like my story! Enjoy! **

**Check out my other stories while your at it!**

_**The Bleach Show!**_

_**Naruto's Mission: Bring in the demon of love! – Naruhina **_

_**Things Naruto Characters should NEVER do! **_

_**High School Troubles! – Hitsuhina **_

_**Sing you Heart out! – Naruhina - Finished**_

_**D.N Angel Season Two! My Style! –Dairiku **_

_**Bobobo Chatroom! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was dark and deadly night. Blood everywhere, bodies lay motionless, and buildings burning.

"After them!" he shouted, "Don't let them get away!" An army of people with weapons in hand chased the monsters with black wings.

The two flew as fast as they could. They were almost out of energy but they had to get to safety and fast. They had to make sure the princess doesn't get killed by the people's hate.

"Where are we going to do?" asked a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tube top with a black leather jacket. Her pants were black leather too with dark blue strips on the sides and black high heeled boots.

"I don't know, but we have to make sure the princess is not harmed by them." The other girl said. She had two brown buns in her hair and her eyes were the same color. She was wearing the same outfit except instead of dark blue it was dark red. In her arms, was a beautiful teen girl with long dark blue hair. She was wearing a white strapless floral dress with detached sleeves that were loose at the end and the bottom part of the dress had three layers and a bow on her lower back. Her shoes were white strap high heels. She was badly wounded and there were blood stains and ripping everywhere on her dress.

A flying wooden spear almost hit one of them.

"Damn," the one in dark blue said, "I cant keep dodging them forever and my power wont hold them for long."

"Well, you think you could try to stall them." The other one asked, "I would stop them but my hands are filled at the moment." The first one nodded and stopped for a moment. She put her palms close to each other and a blue spear started to form.

"This should stop you." She said as she threw the spear at the people below. There were screams as they were surrounded by air. The girl smirked as she knew that no one could pass it because it was very deadly air that would slice them in no time.

"Aki! Hurry up, we have to go now!" the other girl shouted. Aki turned and followed her friend.

"Tenten, where are we going? There is no place safe for us and you know it's not only humans who are after us."

"…" tenten knew she was right, there were other being like them, after them to kill them. And with this girl in her arms, they won't get far.

"Do you think we should leave her with someone?" aki said, "We could come back to her when it's safe."

"But when will it be safe? It could be years before it's safe for the princess. Who knows what she'll do when wakes up." Tenten said, looking at the poor bleeding girl.

"But…what if she forgets?" aki suggested. Tenten stared at her with disbelieve.

"You want to erase her memories?" tenten almost shouted.

"It's either that or get caught. Listen, we won't let her be alone, okay? We'll check up on her whenever we can." Tenten was quiet for awhile and then looked down at the girl in her arms. Then she sighed.

"Fine. Your right, we can't keep carrying her like this. She needs help. And since she is just beginning to awaking her power, her wounds won't heal fast. But we will check on her when we can." Tenten said. Aki smiled and nodded her head

They stopped flying and faced each other. Aki hands started to glow as she closed her eyes and put her hands on the girl's forehead.

"How much do I erase?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Everything that happen today. Everything that has to deal with what she is. She will live a normal life with normal people. Let her forget who she really is and who we are. The only thing she will remember is her name and her age and her intelligent." Tenten said, fighting back tears, looking down at the princess. Aki was also fighting back tears as she erased everything. Then without notice, it started to rain.

Her hands stopped glowing as she removed them from the princess forehead.

"Now, where will she go?" aki asked.

"She will go to the third village near here. Konoha village." She said as they flew off into the night.

Once they got there they landed and there black wings disappeared. They waved there hands over their heads and a black hooded coat that went down to the floor cover them. They walked silently, looking for a place to put the girl. The village was dark and quiet. Everyone was sleeping. They kept walking until they notice and small but cozy two level apartment building. There was a light in one of the windows, meaning someone was still up. The two walked upstairs to the door and looked at it. 'Uzumaki' was on the door.

"We should leave a note, telling them her name and an excuse of why we are leaving her here." Aki whispered. Tenten nodded as she put the princess up against the rail right across from the door. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, which she magically got. She used the wall for support and then once she was finished, she placed the note on top of the princess's lap.

"We better get going. _They'll_ be coming soon." Tenten said as she was about to knock on the door but was stop by aki.

"Wait." She said as she removed a piece of jewelry from her pocket. It was a necklace. It was a golden chain and on it was circle with a crescent moon on one side and another crescent on the other. She put around the princess's neck and looked up at tenten.

"Okay, now you can knock."

Tenten knocked 5 times then both aki and her jumped on top of the roof and waited. Then a tall guy with long gray hair came out. He looked around and then down. His eyes went wide as he stared at the bleeding girl. He immediately went to her and picked her up, bridal style, into the house. The two on the roof watched and then flew off into the night but not without whispering one last thing.

"_**Good bye, princess hinata"**_

**That's it for now! Hope you liked it! More where that came from! **

**Plz REVIEW!!!!**

**PEACE!!!!!**


	2. Something happening

**Once more people! You know you love it! You just cant get enough of it!**

**Love it!**

**Want it!**

**Read it! **

**Now!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own naruto**

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi is late again!" complained ino.

"Oh stop fussing over it! You know he is always late." Said sakura.

"True, but why!?"

"It defiantly can't be the reasons he tell us." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I know! Its nothing but bologna." Chouji said, munching on another chip.

"You can say that again." Sakura said.

While their teacher is off doing who knows what, the students just talked and move around. Some were even drawing on the chalk board and some were sleeping. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Lee sat in the back, bored. But there was one person missing…

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled a blonde haired loud mouth. He stopped, only to notice everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. His faced turned red with embarrassment. Slowly, he went towards the back where is friend were.

"Yo!" he said as he took his seat next to sasuke, "So I guess he didn't show up yet huh?"

"No duh, you dope. Even if he was here, we still do nothing because all he does is read that pervert book of his." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, teme! I just thought today would be different, that's all." The blonde haired said, crossing his arms.

"Why would you think today would be any different, naruto?" asked sakura. Naruto blushed a little. He had a crush on her since 5th grade. He knows she doesn't like him but sasuke teme instead. And for that, he hates him for it.

"Well I just felt like today, something going to happen, but I don't know what?" he said, wondering. But his thoughts were interrupted when the teacher finally came.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady cross the street." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"Yeah right!" everyone said at the same time. He laughed and sat down at his desk. That's when he took out his book and started to read. Everyone sighed. Its not like they don't like free time, its just that they don't do anything fun! But I guess this what you get when your stuck with Kakashi as your 11th grade English teacher. Soon the class ended and everyone went to there next class. Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen. He sighed as he headed towards math. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see half the class there already. He took his seat next to the window and in front of him was Sakura, which he was happy about. The bell rang and the rest hurried to their seats.

"Alright class, take out your homework so I can check it." Kureni, the math teacher, said.

'_Crap!_' naruto thought, _'I didn't do it! Now I'm going to have detention.' _He has been to detention so many times this year just because he didn't do his homework. As he watched while the teacher came to his row first and check sakura's homework, he thought of an excuse to tell the teacher.

"Where is your homework, naruto?" Kureni asked as she looked from his empty desk to his eyes. Naruto looked away from her eyes because he knew if he stared into her eyes, he was forced to tell the truth. He didn't know why, he would just blurt out the truth without thinking. Something about her eyes made him tell the truth or see things he didn't want to see. Like an illusion or something.

"It's…um…my fox ate it." He said, still not looking at her. Kureni didn't buy it.

"Naruto, look me in the eye and tell me the truth." She said, a little angry. Naruto slowly turned his head to face her. With one look, he blurted out the truth.

"I didn't do it." He said and then immediately put his hands to his mouth. Kureni smirked. She had that kind of effect on people.

"Well you know the drill, naruto. Detention after school." She as she checked everyone else's paper. Naruto sunk down in his seat and moaned. Sakura turned around and stared at him.

"Why don't you do your homework, naruto? Its so easy; why don't you do it?" she whispered.

"Because I hate this class." He whispered back.

"You hate every class naruto." She said and then turned back around. He sighed as he knew she was right. He was bad at everything and doesn't even care.

As fast as it started, it ended. Naruto rushed out, sick of the class already and wanted to leave. Next was science with anko. It was NOT easy. The teacher kept yelling at the students who messed up, including naruto. After that class, he had lunch, his favorite. He got his usual instant ramen cup and sat at his table, where the rest of his friends sat.

"So what you guys planning to do after school?" asked Ino.

"I'm going to go to the mall after school." Sakura said, "Want to come with me, sasuke-kun?"

"Why would I want to go to the mall with you?" he said with no emotion. Ino laughed.

"I told you sasuke dosen't like you, forehead girl!"

"Shut up, ino-pig! He doesn't like you either!"

Then before you knew it, they were fighting again. Everyone was so used to it, they learned to ignore it. They talked and ate until the bell rang. Naruto had studio art with Asuma next, which he was pretty good at. He just drew what was whatever on his mind. Most of the time, its sakura and sometimes its ramen or even his fox, kyuubi. His last period class was Global Studies with Jiraya, an author and naruto's step father. He was dating the principle of the high school, Tsunade. She was also a great doctor at the hospital. Naruto didn't care what his perverted step dad does when he's not home, but he bet it was something gross.

Once school was over, naruto went to his locker and then to Kureni's detention. It was so boring that naruto almost fell asleep twice. If it wasn't for Kureni looking at him the whole time, he would already be asleep by now.

It was now 3:00pm and naruto rushed out of the boring detention. He got into his silver Mercedes and drove towards his favorite ramen shop. He was greeted by the kind old man and his daughter who works there.

"Hello naruto! Want the usual pork miso ramen?" the old man asked. Naruto nodded his head and sat down, waiting for his food. Once the food came, he ate all in no time. He even had seconds! And then thirds and forths and fifths...well...you get my point. When he was full he got into his car and went home.

Jiraya was in his room, writing his next book and their fox, Kyuubi, was sleeping. Naruto walked into their small apartment building. He took off his shoes and went to his room where he was suppose to do his homework, but decided to listen to his music instead with his ipod.

Naruto woke up at 1:00am to the sound of the knocking at his front door. His head phones fell out of his ear while he slept. He heard Jiraya come out of his room, wondering who it could be. He heard the door open and in a few seconds, the door slammed closed. Naruto got out of his bed and open his to see what was wrong.

"Hey, whats going –" but he stopped short when he saw a beautiful bleeding girl on the couch. His eyes went wide as he looked at her from head to toe. Naruto walked slowly over to her. She had pale skin and long tangle indigo hair and her dress was in shreds. She was unconscious. Jiraya ran from the kitchen and saw naruto staring at the girl.

"I just called the ambulance, they'll be here any minute." He said, "Naruto, do you know this girl?" Naruto slowly shook his head as his eyes did not leave her beautiful blood stained face.

"W-what happen?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. When I answered the door, she was leaning against the rail with a note on her lap." He said as took the note out of his pocket and showed it to him. Naruto took it and read it out loud.

"Her name is Hinata. Something has happened and we no longer can watch over her. She is only 17 years old. We can not tell you why she is like this. Please take good care of her." When he finished, he looked at Jiraya.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but what ever happen to her, it must have been like hell for her to end up in this condition," he said as he took the letter back. The ambulance banged on the door and Jiraya answered them. The medics carefully laid hinata on the stretcher and got her out the house. As soon as they did, Jiraya decided to follow them. Naruto went along too, also wanting to know what was going on. He knew something was supposed to happen, but he didn't know it would be something like this!?

* * *

**And there you have it! You like it? Don't deny it! You know you cant wait for me to update again! Don't worry, I'll update soon!**

**Please REVIEW!!**

**PEACE!!**


	3. What is she?

**Guess who? That's right! I'm back with more of the story you love! Lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own zip!**

* * *

Jiraya and Naruto were both sitting in the waiting room, hoping the poor girl would be okay. They have been there for 2 hours and still no sign of if she is alive or not. Then Tsunade, who is a doctor in the hospital and the principle at naruto's school, came out of the emergency room.

"So, how is she?" Jiraya asked, standing up from his seat.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood. She is getting a blood transfer as we speak. She will make it." Tsunade said. Jiraya and naruto sighed in relief.

"She sleeping right now. If you like, naruto, you could go see her while I talk to Jiraya for a moment. She is in room 215." Naruto nodded and rushed towards the room. Tsunade face Jiraya with a serious look.

"So I guess this is not going to one of our romantic talks" Jiraya said, half serious.

"No, its about the girl, hinata. There is something you need to know about her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto stood outside the door, wonder what he should do or say to the girl when she wakes up. He sighed and open the door.

She was lying down, eyes shut and blood going through her arm. Hinata had a few bandages but no that many. Her breathing was slow, meaning that she was fast asleep. Naruto slowly walked over to her sleeping form. To him, she looked like sleeping beauty. He shook his head.

'_What am I thinking? I just met the girl and I already thinks she's hot.'_ That was when his eyes slowly went to her chest. Her breast were bigger then sakura's! Naruto's face turned red as he looked away.

"Man, this is what I get for hanging around a pervert for so long." He said as he grabbed a seat and put it next to the bed.

'_I wonder what happen to her. How did she get here and where is she from. Why would someone give up someone like her?'_ he thought as he continued to stare at her face, not caring about school or anything at the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What about her?" Jiraya asked.

"Well…" tsunade didn't know how to put it in words. When she was testing the girl, she discovered something unusual.

"Come on, tsunade, tell me." Jiraya said, giving her that smile that she loved so much. She took a deep breath.

"While I was doing tests on her, I found something strange about her." Jiraya looked confused and tsunade continued.

"You see, she…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto startedto wondered what he was going to do about school since it was now 2:00 in the morning.

'_Man, I'm going to be tired all day. When are we leaving?'_ he wondered. He was so busy in his thoughts that he almost missed hinata stir. Her eyes slowly opened and stopped half way. Naruto looked at her, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to do. She was awake. What was going to say? What was _she _going to say? He couldn't believe that she had pale lavender eyes. They looked so beautiful. Her eyes looked around the room and then finally landed on the panicking blonde idiot. Naruto just stared at her, not able to find the right words.

"Uh…um…ah…" was the only thing that came out of his mouth. She just stared at him with her eyes half open. Her voice was so soft, so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

"Where…am I?" she asked.

"Uh…you're in the hospital." He said eyes still filled with panic and nervousness.

"Why…am I…here?"

"Well…my stepfather found you unconscious and bleeding at our door step. Why were you there? What happen to you?" Her eyes turned slowly towards the ceiling.

"I…don't remember" Naruto looked at her, confused.

"How come you can't remember? Do you even know where you're from?" She slowly shook her head.

"I…don't remember…anything…" she said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"You…don't remember? Do you know remember anything?"

"My name…and how old I am. That's it." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl, hinata, doesn't remember anything but her name and age. There was one question that went through his head.

'_What happen to her that made her forget'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jiraya's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. It was impossible. It had to be false. He thought, at first. But tsunade explain and she was never wrong. Never. This girl was different from everyone else in the village.

"So…what do you want to do?"Tsunade said, breaking through his train of thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Well, she has no where to stay and she cant stay here forever. Do you want to keep her with you, which would be very dangerous, or would you rather I take her." Tsunade said. Jiraya had to think about this. If he took her in, he and naruto would be in danger, but if he didn't, she would stay with tsunade and she be in danger. Tsunade said there was a possibility that she doesn't remember who or what she is. Jiraya looked tsunade in the eye when he finally made up his mind.

"I will keep her." Jiraya said. Tsunade looked surprised.

"Are you sure? Think of what you are doing. You could be putting you and naruto in danger if we keep her alive."

"You said it yourself, there is a 50 percent chance that she doesn't remember what she is. I'm going to have to go with that." Tsunade sighed. Once jiraya makes up his mind, there is no changing it.

"Alright, she is your responsibility for now, jiraya. When my house is done remodeling, i will take her. Remember that." She said. Jiraya smiled.

"I will." He said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata tried to remember what happen to her but she couldn't. She just kept coming up blank. Every time she concentrates hard, her head would hurt. Something was telling her to stop trying.

Soon Tsunade and Jiraya came into the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" tsunade asked hinata in a kind and sweet voice.

"My head hurts and I can't remember anything except for my name and age." She said, softly.

"Well, my name is Tsunade and this," pointing to jiraya, "is jiraya. I see you already met naruto, his son." Pointing at the embarrassed boy. Hinata looked at them all. They all looked like very nice people to her, but there was a weird smell in the air that she couldn't place. There was a strong and delicious smell coming from one of them. But who?

'_What is that smell? It smells…good. Where is it coming from?_' she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when tsunade spoke.

"If you don't mind, you will be staying with these two for awhile until my house is done with the repairs." She said, "You're not fully better, but you wounds have healed up quickly. You'll stay here for a while until I'm sure your better. But before I release you, I will give you some medicine that you will take twice a day in private. Do you understand?" Hinata slowly nodded.

"Good! You will leave next week, but for now, you need sleep." Tsunade said, in a motherly voice. Once again, she nodded. Tsunade smiled at her and then turn to the two men in the room.

"You may go home now. I won't be at school so try to stay out of trouble naruto." Naruto looked surprised and then put on a sly smile.

"I can't guarantee you that, grandma" Tsunade twitched at the name. He has been calling her that since the first day they met. It always made her mad.

"Well then, I guess you two will be leaving…_now._" Jiraya and naruto looked at each other and then ran out the door. They knew never to get tsunade mad unless they want to face her incredible strength. Tsunade smirked and then turned back to the now sleeping girl.

"What _happen_ to you?" she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

**BAM! How do you like me now! You like it, don't you? I like it too! I bet your wondering what hinata is. And what tsunade told jiraya. Well wait and see!**

**Please**

**Review**

**Or**

**Else**

**Giant man eating squirrels will come and eat you!!**

**So…REVIEW!!**

**Peace!**


	4. New Home

**Yo! Whad up my friends! Miss my story? It missed you! JK! Anyway, lets begin! Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

_**The Bleach Show! **_

_**Naruto's Mission: Bring in the demon of love! – Naruhina **_

_**Things Naruto Characters should NEVER do! **_

_**High School Troubles! – Hitsuhina**_

_**Sing you Heart out! – Naruhina **_

_**D.N Angel Season Two! My Style! –Dairiku **_

_**Bobobo Chatroom! **_

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. Slowly I turned towards the window, my eyes half open. I feel like I've been asleep for months. I reached for the window but I couldn't reach it. The blinds were close but I wanted them open. There was only a little light coming in the room, but besides that, it was dark. Dark. For some reason, I feel more comfortable like this. I sighed and look up at the ceiling. Why cant I remember how I got here? Or where I came from. My head hurts just by thinking about it. I guess I'm not supposed to remember or at least that's what my throbbing head is telling me. Soon I was getting tired but I didn't know why. I didn't fight it, instead I let myself drift off to sleep.

When I woke up again, there was a person in the room. She had short brown hair and white hat on. In fact, her whole outfit was white and she was at my side looking at the clipboard she had in her hands. When she saw that I was awake, she jumped at bit.

"Oh! I see your finally awake." She said, smiling, "Good. I'll go tell lady tsunade your awake." Then she rushed out of the room. I stared at the door for who knows how long until the woman from last night came in the room.

"Ah, so you are awake? Its been a week since you last open your eyes. How are you feeling?" she asked me. A week? Why did I sleep so long?

"Fine." I said, which was half true. For some reason, my throat felt dry and I could smell something strong on the woman. Sake or something, I don't know.

"Good. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head no. My head then turned towards my arm. There was tube in it with something red inside. My face probably looked confused because tsunade spoke.

"You lost a lot of blood, so we gave you a blood transfusion. The blood is going to the vein in your arm." She said. I stayed quiet. Looking at the blood made my throat even more dry.

"Jiraya will come and take you to his place in a couple of hours, where you will stay for awhile. My house is under construction at the moment so I'm stuck in a hotel with my assistant. If you don't want to stay with him and his son, just come to me okay?" Tsunade looked like a nice woman to be with. And other night, the guy she called jiraya with the long white hair and that boy with blue eyes and blonde hair who smelled really good, I'm going to be staying with them. They seemed nice, but I'm not sure, so I looked up at her and nodded my head to answer her.

"Good. I will come in and check up on you every once in a awhile, okay?" she said and then left the room. I sighed and looked the clock on the wall. It read 12:25. My head turned towards the closed window. I wonder what happen to me.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Normal POV/ At Konoha High**

Naruto was extremely late to school. It was 10 am when he woke up. He quickly got dress and rushed out. When he reached his class which was science, anko ran up to him and punched him so hard he fell out of the classroom.

"NARUTO, YOUR LATE AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR LATE!" she yelled as he slowly got up off the floor. Sadly, he knew. Naruto was going to have to stay with her for detention. And anyone who is in her class, knows that her detention is like going to military school, except even worse. When naruto got to his seat with tissue on top of his nose(A/N: nosebleed from the punch), he put his head down and moan quietly in pain.

'_Why do I always get detention.' _He thought as the class continue what they were doing.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Lunch**

Naruto, Sakura, Saskue, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sai sat outside for lunch, since it was a beautiful day.

"So, naruto, why were you so late?" ino asked.

"Yeah. We know you are always late but this late. Did you get any sleep?" sakura asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I uh couldn't sleep well last night, that's all." He said. Tsunade told him not to tell anyone about hinata. He didn't understand why he had to keep it a secret but he knew if he questioned her, she wouldn't tell him.

"Well next time, go to sleep early" she said, as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Or you could fall asleep in class like shikamaru." Chouji said, pointing his thumb at shikamaru while munching on some chips. Shikamaru sighed.

"It would be troublesome if he copied off of me." He said as he laid down on the grass, his hands behind his head.

"Everything is troublesome for you, cloud boy." Temari said with a smirk. Shikamaru thought about telling her to zip it but it would be too troublesome. Naruto smiled at his friend and then thought of something. He turned to face sakura with a blush on his face.

"Um…sakura?" he said. Sakura turned her to look at the blushing blonde.

"What is it, naruto?" she asked.

"Uh…will you uh…would you like to…uh" he stuttered.

"Would I like to what?" she said, impatiently. Everyone stopped they were doing and looked at naruto and sakura. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sakurawillyougooutwithme?" he said, super fast.

"What?" she said, "can you repeat that slowly." So naruto tried it again.

"S-s-sakura will you go out with m-me?" he asked, more slowly. She stared at him for a moment and the next thing you, naruto was flying and fell to the ground. Hard. Sakura had just punched naruto out.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TP KEEP ASKING THAT?! I KEEP TELLING YOU NO!!" she yelled, making everyone stay clear from her. Naruto slowly got up and put his hand on his nose. It was bleeding.

"B-but sakura, sasuke has already said no to your 20th time of going out on a date. Why cant you relive that he doesn't like you? Or ino." Naruto said, holding his broken bleeding nose.

"HEY!" ino shouted, but was ignored. Sakura's face turned red with anger and everyone knew that she was extremely pissed. All of their friends slowly backed away from the scene and as soon as they were sure that sakura wasn't going to turn around, they ran like hell. Even sasuke knew not to mess with sakura and her temper. She one time, when she was little, she beat up a group of kids just because they picked on her because she had a big forehead. The kids were in the hospital for weeks.

Sakura didn't notice that everyone was gone, she was too busy glaring daggers at naruto.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she ran towards him. Naruto embrace himself, ready to get the beating of his life.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**After school**

Naruto limped towards his car. Yes, limped. Why is he limping? Because sakura delivered the beating of his life time just because he asked her out and because he told her that sasuke doesn't like her, even though its true.

Naruto reached inside his pockets and pulled out the keys. Once he was in the car, his phone started to ring. He looked the caller id. It was Jiraya.

"Yeah dad?" naruto said into his phone.

"naruto, I'm going to the hospital." He said.

"Why? So you can see if you can look up the nurse's skirt again for your so-called research?" he said, calmly.

"What?! No! Not today anyway." Jiraya said. Naruto could hear him smiling on the other end.

"Then why are you going there then?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what? That you're a pervert, no"

"No you idiot son of mine! Hinata. I'm going to pick her up so she can start living with us." Naruto almost forgot about the poor girl. Sakura's punches must of made him forget.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about her." He heard jiraya sigh on the other side of the line.

"Whatever, just do me a favor and clean up the place a bit. I mean we don't want the girl to walk in a filthy apartment now do we?" he said. Naruto growled a little. He hated cleaning, especially his room, which was an utter mess. He sighed.

"Fine, but you have give me 5000 yen!" naruto declared.

"What! Hell no! Listen, if its not clean by the time I get home, no more ramen or allowance!" jiraya said.

It was naruto's turn to say "What!? No fair!"

"Life isn't fair, naruto. Get busy!" after jiraya said that, he hung up. Naruto stared at the phone and threw it in the backseat as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, mumbling something about a pervert being mean and unfair.

Once he got home, he open the door to the apartment and threw his bag on the couch. Naruto looked around and sighed, knowing he would never get the place clean up in time. There were empty cups of ramen in the kitchen, cloths scattered everywhere in the living room, and paper thrown in random places.

Yup, it was going to be long day.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**At the Hospital**

Jiraya walked through the door and went to the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Jiraya," said the nurse behind the desk, "Tsunade is waiting for you. You can go right in."

"Thank you." He said as he walked towards the room tsunade and hinata were. Jiraya open the door to see hinata staring out the window and tsunade sitting by her bed side with papers in her hands. Tsunade turned to see her boyfriend standing there at the door, smiling.

"Ah, you're here. Good, I filled out these form. All you have to do is give them to nurse behind the front desk." Tsunade said, giving him the forms in her hand.

"Ok, but what about school and cloth?" jiraya asked as he looked through the forms.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll take care of her cloth and supply shopping tomorrow. She will start school 3 weeks from now." Tsunade turn to look at hinata who was still sitting in the bed, looking out the window. All of a sudden, a woman came through the door with cloth in her hand.

"Here Tsunade. The cloth you wanted." Tsunade looked at her assistant, Shizune.

"Thank you, Shizune. Help me dress Ms.Hinata up. As for you, jiraya," she said glaring at him, "Get out of here and wait outside." Jiraya just stood there, trying to act all innocent.

"Tsunade, you look at me like I was some kind of pervert." Jiraya said.

"Just get out before I force you out." That was all she needed to say because in a second, jiraya was out the door. She smirked and turned her attention on her patient. She was looking at her and then the cloth in shizune's hand.

"Are those…mine?" she asked.

"Yeah and as soon as you put these on, you can leave and then tomorrow we can go cloths shopping." Tsunade said with a warm smile. Hinata nodded and slowly got up from the bed. Shizune walked over to her and gave her cloth.

"If you need any help, please let us know. We will be right outside." Shizune said as she and tsunade left the room. Hinata stared at the door for a few seconds and then at the cloth in her hands. It was a white sleeveless turtleneck with a blue thigh length wavy skirt and white tube socks with white small boots. She put it on without saying anything and then open the door to show she was done.

"Good, they fit you. I was worried they wouldn't." tsunade said as she walked up to hinata, "Now you can leave with Mr. Jiraya here. I already have some stuff for you to take home with you and medicine I want you to take tonight and then keep taking it two times a day." Hinata nodded and looked at jiraya who had a bag of stuff that tsunade was talking about.

"Shizune, please walk hinata to Jiraya's car. I want to talk to jiraya about something." Tsunade said, seriously. Shizune nodded and looked at the pale looking girl.

"Come with me." She said as she took her hand and walked out the door. When they were gone, Tsunade looked at jiraya with a serious expression.

"Jiraya –" she started but was cut off.

"I know. I'll be careful"

"Its not just that, I want you to take note on her behavior. Since she'll be living with you until my house is done remodeling, I want you see if she shows any signs of remembering her past. If that happens, call me ASAP." Tsunade said. Jiraya nodded and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make sure to tell you if something wrong." He said as he took a step back, "Gotta go, got a cute girl waiting for me!" and ran off before tsunade could yell at him.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**At the apartment**

Naruto was laying, head down, on the couch. It took him a few hours just to clean the whole place and finish his homework. He thought he never get done with all the work he had to do. This would have to be the first time he had to work so damn hard. He couldn't wait for his so called dad to come home so he can give him a piece of his mind. But for now, all naruto wanted to do was rest. He thought about his pet fox, Kyuubi, who was at Gaara's house. Gaara has a raccoon named Shukaku, who is friends with Kyuubi. They fight sometimes but their really good friends. Naruto sent kyuubi over to his friend's house because he wanted his fox friend to get out of the house more since he barley left it at all. He thought it would be a good experience for him. It took awhile to convince, more like beg, gaara to agree to it but eventually he aloud it.

Then he heard a soft knock on the door. Naruto slowly got up and glared at the door.

'_Its probably him.'_ He thought as he got and marched towards the door. He heard a click and then the door open. Naruto opened his mouth, ready to yell his head off but stopped. It was Hinata. She was standing there, gazing up at him with her beautiful eyes. Naruto just stood there, mouth open, as his eyes looked at her from head to toe. Her gorgeous hair, flawless face and a _very_ nice body to match. He was so busy looking at her that he didn't see jiraya standing right behind her. He cleared his throat and that snapped naruto out of his trance.

"Well naruto, it seems you clean the place up pretty good." Jiraya said as naruto stepped out of the way so hinata and jiraya could come in the clean living room. Naruto almost forgot what he was going to say to jiraya. He looked at him and glared.

"You stupid pervert! Why'd you make me clean the whole place! You know how I feel about cleaning! If my arms weren't so sore and tired right now, I would strangle you!" naruto yelled and then collapsed back on the couch, too tired to yell anymore.

"Well I didn't want the beautiful hinata to come to a place where it was messy. A girl like her deserves better!" jiraya said, winking at hinata. But she didn't notice. She was too busy looking around the place. The living room looked average size. There was a tv with a vsr, a WII and a playstaion 3**(A/N: i wish i had one of those!)**. There was also the couch, a coffee table, a night stand with magazines and a lamp. Then she walked into another room which would be the kitchen. It was small but had everything a kitchen needs. A fridge, an oven, microwave, stove, counter top, cabinets, and a table with four chairs. Hinata walked back into the living to see that neither naruto or jiraya had move.

"Its small. This place seems small." She said, looking at Jiraya.

"Yes well, we don't have much money so this was all we could afford. Sadly, we only have two bedrooms so you can take naruto's room." He said, smiling. Naruto jumped up from the couch at that.

"What! Where am I going to sleep?" naruto asked.

"Why on the couch, of course. You seem comfortable on it, so why not." Naruto growled a little and marched off to his room. Jiraya and hinata followed him. His room was also small. There was two windows, a single bed, a nightstand, a small desk, a dresser with a mirror at the top and posters of different bands. Naruto was looking through his dresser for his pjs. When he looked up, hinata was standing right next to him, looking at him. He jumped back, a bit surprised, with a little blush on his face. Jiraya put the bag of hinata's stuff on the bed.

"Here you are, hinata. Your room for now." He said. Hinata turned to face him and said "Thank you".

"Anytime. You have any trouble, you let me know!" jiraya said with a smile that made him look like a pervert who just saw a bunch of girls naked. Naruto pushed jiraya out the room and then got his pjs and headed out the door, but not without one quick look at the girl. After he closed the door behind him, hinata sighed and open the bag that tsunade had given her. It had a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, and a pair of her own pajamas. It was a violet tank top with baggy purple pants. She changed into her pajamas and put her outfit into the bag. There was something else in the bag. It was 12 cans of some kind of drink. She took one out and looked at it.

'_Maybe it's the medicine that Ms. Tsunade was talking about.'_ She thought as she popped the top and sniffed it. It smelt good. So good that she chugged it within seconds. When she was done, she looked inside the can.

'_Empty. I didn't relieve I was so thirsty. That was so delicious.'_ She put the now empty can in her bag because there was no garbage can in the room. Hinata sighed with satisfaction and sat down on the bed. The sheets were orange with a picture of ramen and a fox eating it. Hinata sighed again and laid down on her side, her legs curled up a bit.

'_I wonder what was in that medicine. It tasted so good. I think I had something like that before but when?'_ she thought as she stared out the window right across from the bed. She didn't feel tired so she just laid there, looking at the night filled sky. Soon, a few hours later, she was asleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Further away, Aki and tenten were fighting off the enemy with all they had.

"I don't know how much I can take of these things." Aki said, slicing a puppet with her sword.

"I know how you feel but we just have a few more." Tenten said, throwing five kunais at a puppet from behind.

"You two can't destroy all my puppets by yourself. Just give up and tell us where you hid the girl." Said the mysterious person who was controlling the puppets.

"Over my undead body!" aki yelled, slashing ten puppets at once.

"That can be arranged." He said, summoning even more puppets. Aki and tenten put their backs together as they were surrounded.

"Whatever happens, we must keep fighting." Tenten said.

"We cant give up. Not now or ever! For Hinata's sake." Aki said.

The two went in opposite directions and started to destroy the rest of the puppets.

**That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	5. Shop till you drop

**And I'm back once more! Hope you didn't miss me and my story much! Well anyway, lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: I only own naruto in my dreams.**

* * *

**_Hinata's POV_**

**_Where am I? Everything is so dark. I'm scared. Wait, I hear something. Crying? Someone's crying? Who? Sounds like a little girl. I walked towards the sound and find myself standing in front of an oak door. I slowly open it and immediately blinded by the light. When my eyes start to adjust, I saw a girl with short indigo hair and pale skin. She had her head buried in her hands and she was wearing a violet top with navy blue shorts. The girl didn't notice me come in. I was about to call out to her until I saw two figures suddenly appear behind her. One of them bent down and picked up the crying girl. The other figure brushed her hair with their hand._**

_"**Shhh, its okay little one." Said the one who was holding the girl, "Everything is alright. Mommy and daddy are here to make it all better." The little girl slowly stopped crying and looked up at her so called mommy. I couldn't see her face since her back was to me.**_

_"**Mommy and daddy are here and we will never leave you." Said the one who was brushing the girl's hair. The little girl looked at both of them and I had a feeling that she was smiling. It was a very sweet moment when they had a group hug. **_

**_But then, everything went up in flames._**

**_I watched, in horror as the once happy family, go up in flames. I tried to move but my feet wouldn't move so I tried calling out to them but my voice was gone. All I could was watch as the family burned to ashes._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Normal POV_**

Hinata's eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. She looked around to find herself in the room she was given. Nothing was burning and there was no one around. She felt something over her body and looked down to see she was under the ramen blanket.

'_Wasn't I on top of the blanket?'_ she thought, but decided to ignore it and got up. She looked at the clock which read 12:04pm. Hinata looked a little shock. She almost sleep the whole day. She wondered why no one woke her up. Hinata walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to see no one was there. She wondered into the living room to see, once again, no one. Just when she was going to turn around she heard someone opening the front door. The person came into the living room and to hinata's surprise, it was Tsunade.

"Well good afternoon." She said, smiling at the girl.

"Good afternoon." Hinata replied, wondering why she was here. Tsunade saw the confusion on her face and said.

"I heard you were still sleeping so I thought I come over and wake you up." She said, "Now that you're up, how about I take you shopping." Hinata nodded and went back to the room and Tsunade followed.

"Just put what you had on yesterday and lets go." Tsunade said. Hinata nodded started to get dress once tsunade left the room. When she was done, she came out and found tsunade sitting in the living room. When she saw that hinata was ready, she got up and walked towards the door.

"Come on. Let's get started, shall we?" Tsunade said as hinata and she walked out to begin their day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto ran as fast as he could, knowing that if he kept running, he might make it to school. While running, he had a blush on his face that just wouldn't go away.

'_Ah! What was I thinking! I know I only just met her but thinking like that? Unforgivable!'_ he thought as what this morning replayed in his head.

**…**

_**Naruto groaned as he felt himself being shake by a dressed Jiraya.**_

"**I'm going to school. Don't wake hinata up when you go in the room." **_**He said and got a grunt in response. Jiraya sighed as he left, hoping his step son would get up.**_

_**An hour or so later, naruto finally decided to get up off the couch, which wasn't very comfy. He stretched and looked at the clock on the wall above the tv. It read 7:00am. His eyes grew bigger then the couch.**_

"**I only have an hour to get ready?!"**_** he shouted as he rushed to the bathroom. After he took his quick 2 minute shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to his room. When the door swung, he remembered that there was a girl sleeping in his room. Naruto's face turned bright red as he stood at the doorway with nothing but a towel on. He was about to run out the door, embarrassed when he notice that hinata was still sleeping above the covers. He silently sighed and quickly but quietly got his cloth from his dresser. Then he quickly went to the bathroom and got changed there and then went to the kitchen to have some instant ramen. Naruto glanced at the clock again. He had 20 minutes left. Just when he was about to bolt out the door he forgot his bag in his room. Naruto quickly and silently went back to his room. Once he got it, he took a quick look at hinata, who seemed to be shivering a little.**_

'_I guess I could put her under the covers.'__** He thought at he walked up beside the bed. He slowly and carefully pulled the covers from under her and put them over her. He heard her sigh in relieve as she snuggled under the blanket with a small smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so peaceful and cute like that.**_

'_What? No! I should stop myself before I start thinks something perverted.' __**He thought as he shook his head and looked where is hands were placed.**_

_**They were on top of her breast.**_

_**Naruto jumped back as his face turned completely red. He couldn't believe he just did that! He looked back at hinata, who was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed in relieve.**_

'_Phew, she didn't wake up.'__** He glanced at the clock in his room. He had 10 minutes left. Naruto's eyes were wider then the room.**_

'_Oh no!'__** he thought as he bolted out the door, hoping he wouldn't be late again. **_

...

He shook his head trying to forget but his mind wouldn't let him.

'Damnit! I'm turning into a pervert like pervy sage!' he thought as he looked up ahead. There, was the school. He made it! Naruto quicken his paced and ran though the hall and quickly to his first class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsunade and Hinata walked around the mall, looking for a place to start shopping. Soon, they started with a cloth store called_ 'Fashion Butterfly'_. The store had many things to offer them. Tops, bottoms, socks, shoes, underwear, you name it and they had it.

"Hmmm, lets get you some tops first and then we can look for some bottoms as well." Tsunade said, looking at hinata. Hinata nodded as she and tsunade looked at different tops. After a few minutes at looking at the tops, they ended up having 10 tops, so they went looking for 10 bottoms. They even got a dress and some under garments as well. When they were done looking, they went into the changing room so hinata could try them on.

The first outfit was a pink off the shoulder t-shirt and a golden brown checker skirt that was just above her knee. The second outfit was a blue stripped shirt with a black skirt that went down to her thigh. Third outfit was a white sleeveless hooded shirt with the word 'Endless' on it and a light blue skirt that went down to her knee and had spirals all around it. Fourth outfit was a dark blue strapless shirt and a dark blue skirt with a white ribbon on the side. Fifth outfit was blue tank top and white shorts. The sixth outfit was strap tan dress with purple on the hem that went passed her knees and a small black jacket to go with that went no lower then her stomach. Seventh outfit was a violet long sleeve shirt with butterflies on it and navy blue jeans. The eighth outfit was long blue shirt that had a girl symbol on the bottom left hand corner with long sleeves and a thigh length skirt. Ninth outfit was long light purple strap shirt and a smaller shirt over that and a circle belt that went around the bottom of the longer shirt with long navy blue jeans. The last outfit was small violet short sleeve shirt that shows off her stomach and a long purple skirt that went down to her ankles with a slice on one side that went up to her knee.

"I think that last one looks beautiful on you, hinata." Tsunade said, making hinata blush a bit, "Lets get some shoes and socks with theses outfits and then lets go somewhere else.". Hinata nodded and changed back into her own cloths. They went to the cashier and paid for the outfits before going somewhere else.

As they wonder the mall, hinata couldn't help but notice the different smells coming off people. Some people smelled of peaches and watermelon while others smelled just plain sour. But for some reason, all these smell made hinata's throat feel dry. Very dry. So dry that hinata dropped some of the bags she was carrying and put both hands on her throat. Tsunade looked at her, shocked and worried. She bent down beside her and looked at her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked softly. Hinata tried to speak but she couldn't. Tsunade notice this and got even more worried, Then it hit her. Hinata didn't take her medicine this morning or in the afternoon. Luckily, Tsunade brought an extra medicine for something like this. She pulled it out of her purse, took off the top and handed it to hinata. Hinata slowly took one hand away from her throat to get the medicine. When she had it, she quickly put it to her mouth and began drinking it like she hadn't had waters for 5 months. Then, when she was done, she gave it to tsunade, who threw it out in a near by garbage can.

"Are you okay now?" tsunade asked, still worried. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes, much better." Tsunade smiled at her and she smiled back. They picked up the bags they dropped and continued to shop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was sitting in his second favorite class, Studio Art. The person sitting next to him was his friend shikamaru, who usually draws clouds, like today. As naruto got out his pencil and started to draw, his mind slowly wondered to the pale girl who was sleeping in his bed. He still remembered how peaceful she looked, like she didn't have a care in the world. Her long indigo hair caressing her face and body. Her hour glass figure and well developed chest. To him, she looked like an angel who fell down from heaven and landed on his bed. Naruto snapped out of his trance by shaking his head. He looked down to see what he drew and was shocked. It was _her._ He had drawn what she looked like when she was sleeping in his bed. His face went red as he noticed shikamaru staring at his drawing.

"That doesn't look like sakura. Who is it?" he asked, interested.

"Ah…uh…it's uh…nothing! F-forget about it." Naruto stuttered.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. It looks like some girl sleeping in your bed. Tell me. Who is she?"

"I-I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a secret." Naruto said. Shikamaru raised one eye brow and then decided not to continue on the subject. Naruto smiled at him. Shikamaru was the type of guy who wouldn't keep bothering you about the subject and leave it that way. Naruto looked at his drawing and decided to keep it hidden within his binder.

The last period was with Jiraya which was pretty boring. Naruto felt like sleeping but he knew if he did, Jiraya would give him extra homework. When the period ended, Jiraya called naruto over.

"I'm going to be a little late home. I have a book meeting today, so tsunade will be cooking dinner for you and hinata. So get home early and be good, alright?" Jiraya said and naruto nodded his head before leaving. On his way to his car, he saw his friends coming in his direction.

"Hey, teme." Naruto said to sasuke.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said back giving naruto a high five as well.

"So, what can I do for you guys?"

"We were going to head to the arcade and we were wondering if you wanted to come." Sakura said. Naruto open his mouth, ready say yes until he remembered he had to get home early.

"Sorry, I have to get home early for tonight. Maybe next time." He said sadly.

"Ok, next time. See ya." Temari said as they all left. Naruto sighed as he got into his car and started to drive home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they were done shopping for the day, they decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some food for dinner.

"Ok, so lets see what we will have for dinner. How about…pasta?" tsunade asked, looking at hinata. She nodded. As they continued to shop, Tsunade kept taking glances at hinata.

''_She seems fine since she's took her medicine. Actually, she's acting like a normal girl. But I know she's not, she's a –' _but tsunade thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a box that hinata dropped on the fall. Hinata picked it up and tsunade saw that she was staring at it as if she wanted it. Tsunade looked at the box. It was chocolate chip cookies. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. Hinata stared at her, confused.

"Do you want these?" Tsunade asked. Hinata stared at the box in her hands and then back at tsunade.

"Is it alright for me to want this." She asked.

"Of course it is." Tsunade said as she took the box from her hand and putting it in the basket, "Lets hurry up and pay so I can start cooking." Once they were finished, they went to pay for the food and headed home.

"You can change into one of you new outfits while I start to make dinner. Don't forget to take your medicine." Tsunade said as she went into the kitchen with groceries in hand. Hinata picked up all her bags and carried them in the room. After putting them down, she got out the first outfit she tried on. Then she reached inside the bag she had brought home from the hospital and took out her medicine. It was sweet, but not too sweet. After she finished with that, hinata went into the kitchen sat at the table.

It wasn't long until Naruto came home.

"Hey, I'm home. Is anyone here?" he yelled as he dumped his bag on the couch.

"In the kitchen!" Tsunade yelled back. Naruto walked into the kitchen, to see Tsunade cooking pasta and hinata staring at him. Naruto stared back but then looked away, blushing and walked over to tsunade.

"Awww, but I wanted ramen." Naruto whined which got him a punch in the head.

"You had just about enough ramen. You need to try something different for once." Tsunade said as she continued to stir the pasta. Naruto grunted and sat across from hinata who was looking around the kitchen. He stared at her and then what she was wearing.

"I see you got new cloths." He said, trying to have a conversation. She looked at him and then at her cloths.

"Yes, we went…shopping." She said.

"Really? You're lucky. Grandma tsunade never takes me shopping." Naruto said and got hit by a flying spatula.

"You're lucky I didn't reach for something sharp." Tsunade said and naruto gulped at the thought of that.

"So," naruto said, looking at hinata, "What did you get?"

"Cloths, school supplies, and beauty stuff." She said, looking at him.

"School supplies, huh?" hinata nodded, "You're going to be in the same school as me. Cool."

"And she will be in all your classes so you can show her around." Tsunade said as she drained the pasta, "So get ready to be her personal guide." Naruto sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen. Soon, dinner was severed. Pasta with red sauce. Surprisingly to naruto, it tasted good!

"Wow, tsunade, this taste great! Usually your cooking taste like – " before naruto could continue, tsunade had already threw a knife that flew right by his ear and landed on the wall behind him. He gulped as he thought of how close the knife was to hitting his ear. Too close.

"Next time, I won't miss." She said as she continued to eat. Naruto shut up and continued to eat as well. Hinata ate her food but got no taste out of it. She knew she had taste buds, so why couldn't she taste the pasta.

"Do you like it, hinata?" tsunade asked, making hinata's head look up towards her.

"Yes, its very good." She lied. She didn't want to be mean by saying she couldn't taste it. Her memory might be gone but she still knows how to be polite.

"Good, I'm happy." Tsunade said, giving her a warm smile. They continued to eat in silence, since they had nothing to talk about.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After awhile, Jiraya came home and had the left over pasta. Tsunade said she had to get back to the hotel to talk to Shizune about something. Jiraya went to his room to do whatever he does. So that just left a nervous naruto and a calm hinata.

"So…are you tired?" naruto asked.

"No. How about you?" hinata said.

"No. So, since we're not tired, do you want to watch whats on tv?" he asked and hinata nodded. They both went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Naruto got the remote and started to look for something to watch. They decided to watch a scary movie **(A/N: I don't know that many scary movies so just think of one and imagine them watching it.).** During the movie, naruto took a couple of side glance at the cute girl next to him. She kept staring at the screen with a blank face. The only reason naruto wanted to watch this movie was to see if hinata would get scared and bury her head into his shoulder.

'_I guess she doesn't get scared easily.'_ He thought as he turned his attention back to the movie. When the scariest part of the movie came, hinata jumped a bit. Naruto laughed at the movie, thinking the person expression was funny. He turned his head towards her.

"You scared?" he asked, she just slowly shook her head, her wide eyes never leaving the screen. Naruto could tell she was scared and did the one thing he knew best. He put his arm around her shoulder, surprising naruto a bit at how cold she felt, and bringed her closer to him. Hinata was shocked and looked at naruto. He looked back, a little blush on his face.

"I thought I comfort you a bit." He said shyly. She just stared at as he turned his attention back to the tv. Slowly, she also looked towards the tv, cuddling in to him a bit. That made his whole face turn red and it stayed like that for the rest of the movie. But hinata felt her throat go dry and her teeth began to ache when she did that. She could smell that delicious scent coming off of him and she didn't know why. All she could do was wait until the movie was over.

Soon, the movie came to an end and hinata and naruto started to get tired. So, they decided it was time to go bed. They both said their goodnights and went to their bed**(A/N: for naruto, his bed was the couch.)**.

Naruto sighed as he laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. As he closed his eyes, he thought about how his day went to bad to…not so bad.

'_It was all thanks to her…'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thts it for now! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**

**Peace!**


	6. The Smell of Victory

**Ok! So here is another chapter! So…be happy! Lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: If I said it once, I said a thousand times!!!!**

* * *

The next day came by very quickly. A little too quickly for a certain blonde, who was too lazy to get off the couch he slept on last night.

'_I think I hang around shikamaru too much.'_ He thought as he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. This time, he made sure he had his cloth in the bathroom so he didn't have to go into his room and see _her._ Its not like he hates her or anything, he just feel weird when she around. Like she was giving off her own little vibe or something. But whatever, right now, Naruto as to get ready for school. He was happy because today was Friday and that meant he was heading for the arcades after school with his friends. He snickered as he thought of a way to win sakura's heart. Once he was done getting dress, he had his instant ramen and looked at the fox shape clock on the wall. He was going to make it to school on time for once. He grabbed his keys and his bag and open the door but stopped when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around to see hinata, with bed head. Naruto's heart almost stopped. _'When did she get there?!' _he thought frantically. But for some reason, he thought she looked kinda cute. Hinata looked at him, expressionless.

"Uh, I'll see you later, hinata." He said, feeling a little awkward. Hinata blinked and nodded her head.

"See you…later." She said, with a small smile. Naruto looked away, hiding his blush, and walked out the door. Once he was in his car, he sighed and started the engine, driving off to school, hoping to clear his head.

**Back to Hinata**

After Naruto left, Hinata stayed where she was for a moment before she went back into his/her room and took her medicine since her throat was killing her. When she finished that, she threw it out and took a nice long shower. When she got out she put on the second outfit she tried on at the mall. **(A/N: Im too lazy to describe what she wearing. To find out, go back a chapter.) **After that, she went back to the living room, sat down on the couch and decided to watch some tv. But when she sat down on the couch, she could smell that delicious smell that always made her throat so dry when she was around _him._

'_But he not here, so why is my throat so dry?'_ she thought, slowly placing her hand around her throat, _'He did sleep on this couch and it would only make sense that his scent would still be here.' _Her throat got even more dry as the scent went deeper into her noise. Hinata held her breath, shocked at how long she could hold it, but the scent still in her noise and down her throat. Her teeth started to ache again and she immediately got up and went into the kitchen. She decided to get a drink of water since her teeth were still aching and her throat was still burning. When she filled a cup full of water and chugged it all down, her throat still burned and she felt her teeth piercing her bottom lip. Hinata ran into the bathroom and open her mouth. Her eyes widen at what she saw.

Her teeth looked sharper then before and her bottom lip was bleeding a bit.

Hinata licked the blood off her lip and liked the way tasted. After that one lick, the blood stop coming out. The wound was healed. Hinata slowly touched one her teeth that looked sharp with her finger. She gasped again when she felt her finger bleeding. Hinata licked it and again was surprised at how fast that healed.

'_W-What's happening to me?!' _she thought, confused and scared, looking at her pale face in the mirror with what look like fangs in her mouth. Just then, she heard knock on the door and then heard it open. Hinata sniffed the air and knew who it was.

"Hinata, are you awake? If you are, come out, I have great news." Tsunade called from the living room. Hinata ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could, which was _extremely _fast, and into living where tsunade stood. Before either of them knew it, hinata jumped into tsunade arms, taking her by surprised. Tsunade was about fall from the sudden hug but manage to keep her balance.

"H-hinata? What's wrong?" asked the very confused tsunade. Hinata didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into her neck. Tsunade looked very confuse at the girl's action. When she was about to ask what happen, she felt something wet against her throat. She froze. She knew what the girl was doing.

Tsunade tried to free herself from hinata's grip, but couldn't. It was like she had an unbreakable grip on the older woman. Then Tsunade remember something. She used the rest of her strength to reach into her pocket and pulled out a needle with some blue substance inside. Just when hinata was about to bite her, tsunade stabbed her with the needle on her neck. Hinata froze. Her eyes and fangs turned back to normal. Then her eyes slowly started to close. Hinata's grip on Tsunade loosen and she top the girl from falling. Tsunade at the now sleeping girl in her arms.

_'What am I going to do now?'_

**With Naruto**

School was finally over and naruto and the gang were heading over to the arcade. They all got into their vehicle and drove down to Nikki's Arcade Center. Where they have unlimited games and snacks. Once the gang got there, they got their tokens and separated to play their games.

Naruto grinned evilly and then looked at sasuke, who was surrounded by his fan girls as usual, was playing a shooting game. That's when naruto got an idea.

'_Why not embarrass him by beating him at his own game. Then sakura will finally realize how great I am and then we can finally go out on an actual date!'_ he thought with a goofy looking smile with a little drool on the corner of his mouth. He shook his and marched over to sasuke, who got a high score which made the fangirls scream with happiness. When sasuke saw naruto, he put the gun down and face him.

"What do you want, dobe?" he said with a hint of irritation. Naruto took one finger and pointed at him.

"I challenge you, sasuke teme, to a shoot off!" he declared loudly, so everyone in the arcade center heard him. The girls got angry at naruto immediately.

"What do you think your doing naruto!?" asked an angry Sakura.

"Stop being mean to him!" said just as angry Ino. Naruto ignore them, even though their comments hurt him a bit. Sasuke smirked at naruto, which made him angry.

"Fine but lets make things interesting. If you win, which I highly doubt, I will do whatever you want for a week. If I win, you do whatever I want for a week." He said with smirk. Naruto thought about it for 1 second and then smiled and said proudly

"Deal!". They shook hands and got into position. Sasuke's fangirls started to chant "SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!!"

The two put their tokens in and the shoot off began.

Naruto and Sasuke were shooting like crazy! They kept shooting the zombies as they kept popping up out of nowhere. More and more people started to surround the game. Even their friends came to watch.

"Those two are at it again, huh?" Shikamaru said.

"It looks like it." Temari said, appearing next to him.

"Man, I wonder whos going to when this one?" Kankuro wondered.

"……" Garra watched in silence but it looked like he was looking at something else or someone.

"Oh man, this getting good!" Choji said while munching down on chips.

"Both are stupid with small – " before Sai could finish he punch by Temari, Kanguro, Ino, and Sakura at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted and then continued to watch the game, leaving aching sai on the ground.

Naruto and Saskue started to sweat bullets and their fingers started to hurt from pressing the trigger so hard.

5 minutes

10 minutes

20 minutes later, they were both one the final level. This would decide everything. Who was going to be servant to the other one. It was like a battle between Naruto, Sasuke, and dead people.

"Im not…giving up…believe it." Naruto said even though his arms were getting tired.

"Same…here…dobe." Sasuke said even his own arms were getting tired. Neither looked like they would give up so easily. Then all of a sudden, the game was over. Everyone got closer to see who won.

By one point, Sasuke won.

All the fangirl squealed with delight while Naruto falls to the ground on his knees.

_'I lost? To him? I cant believe it.'_ Naruto thought with a shocked expression. Sasuke turned to naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Well slave, my first command is to get me a drink." He said. Naruto growled at him but got up anyway and did what he was told.

'_I have a feeling this will be a long night.'_

**Later on…**

Naruto dragged his feet inside the apartment and sighed.

_'That bastard! I cant believed he did that to me!'_ he thought angrly as he remember all the things Sasuke made him do. Like getting his drink, acting like a dog and begging for a _real_ doggy bone. Naruto growled at the thought. He was about to shout when he heard voices coming from the kitchen he snuck towards the door and tried to listen.

"I cant believe this happened."

_'Jiraya!'_ naruto thought as he kept listening.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

_'Tsunade too!'_

"Now what? Is it still safe for her to go to school?"

_'Her? Do they mean Hinata?'_

"I don't know. This is very hard. I don't even know what would cause something like this to happen."

"Didn't she take her medicine?"

"She did, I checked. I don't understand but I will find out."

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Naruto decided to sneak away before he got caught. He went into his room and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully under the blanket. But what surprised him was his fox. He doesn't remember bring him home. Kyuubi was staring, more like glaring, at the sleeping girl. Naruto got very confused at that but as soon as his fox turned to look at him, kyuubi jumped over to his master.

"Hey I missed you too." He said as he pet kyuubi on the head. Naruto looked up at hinata and thought of something.

_'I wonder what those two were talking about?'_ he thought as he closed the door.

**Somewhere far away**

"Man, I do NOT like this guy!" Tenten said as she took a kunai knife and threw it at a clay bird, which blew up.

"Same! But we have keep doing this. We took down one, now we have to take the rest." Aki said as slice the clay figures.

"You really thing you can defeat me,un?" said the black figure.

"If we try hard enough, hell yeah!" aki shouted.

"There is no way we would give up to the likes of you." Tenten said.

"Fools, un." The person as he created more clay bombs.

"This is going to be fun." Aki said with a smirk.

"Your definition of fun is so weird." Tenten said as they both continued to fight.

* * *

**That's it for now! I know I know. Why am I updating so late? Blame school! I barely have time to read other ppl fanfiction becuz of it!**

**Plz review!**

**No flames plz!**

**Or else my squirrels will come to ur house. And they wont be so cute.**

**Peace!**


	7. School's Beatings

**Hey hows it going ppl! Happy Holidays!! I hope your enjoying your winter break away from jail - I mean school! I updated as fast as i could! Hope you like it! Anyway lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: yes I own Naruto and yes I created all the characters! JK!**

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

_When I open my eyes, I had to squint them because of the blinding light that came. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I noticed that I wasn't in Naruto's room but in someone else's. The room looked like it was fit for a queen or a princess._

_Princess?_

_Now why does that word sound familiar?_

_Anyway, the room was mostly lilac colored. The bed, the wall, the carpet. Everything was a different shade of purple. It was kinda cute actually. Then I notice that was wasn't alone. The same girl as before was standing in front of a large mirror wearing a white floral dress that went down to her knees and a head band with a flower in the side. Just then someone in a maids outfit came in._

"_Lady Hinata, the guests have arrived. Please come down." She said sweetly. The girl turned her head to the left, I still couldn't see her face, and replied, _

"_O-ok, I'm c-coming!" she said with a soft voice. It almost reminds of my voice. The maid bowed and left the room. The girl took one last look at her reflection before putting on white shoes and running out the door. I followed her down the beautiful lighted hallway, downstairs where I saw balloons, snacks, presents, drinks and a HUGE cake! There were billions of people dancing and talking. Then trumpets started to play and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the staircase where the girl stood._

"_Introducing, Lady Hinata." Said one of the people who was playing the trumpet. Everyone clapped and cheered "Happy Birthday!" over and over again. The girl finished walking down the stairs and at the bottom were the two people I saw from my last dream._

"_Happy 6__th__ Birthday, sweet heart" said the one with the motherly voice._

"_Happy Birthday, hinata." Said the one with the fatherly voice. I heard the girl giggle and the hug the two and they hugged her back. _

"_Thank you." I heard her whisper. Then everyone continued the party._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. My head was aching a bit so I put my hands to my head.

'_Another memory?'_ I thought and then I realized where I was, '_Wait, wasn't I with Tsunade? When did I get here?' _. I tried to remember but couldn't. Weird…. Just when I was about to get up, the door open to reveal Mr. Jiraya.

"Oh, your awake! Good because today is the first day you start school!" he said happily. My eyes went wide a bit. I almost forgot about that! When I said ok, he left to go wake up Naruto, who I could hear snoring from the living room. I got and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I got out of the shower I wrapped an orange towel around me and walked towards my room and I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around but I didn't see anything. I shrugged and went into the room to change into a violet long sleeve shirt with butterflies on it and navy blue jeans. I grabbed my medicine and chugged it all down. When I was done I opened the door and went into the living room. Mr. Jiraya had something in his hand. It looked like a purple book bag that had white and black butterflies on it.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here," he said, "Here, this bag is yours. It's to hold your school books." He gave it to me and I stared at it. It had two straps and three zippers on it. I put it on my back and Mr. Jiraya seemed pleased.

"Thank you, Mr. Jiraya." I said, with a smile and he smiled back.

"Your very welcome and please don't call me Mr. It sounds so formal. Just call me Uncle Jiraya or," he put on a weird looking grin, "Daddy Jiraya hehehe." Just after he said that, he got punched by his own son and was sent flying across the room. Wow. He's good.

"Shut up pervy sage!!!" Naruto said, fuming, "Can't I leave you alone for one second?!". Jiraya wiped his nose. I smelled something in the air. It was a sake smell like the one that comes off of Tsunade.

"Boy, how many times do I have to tell you? STOP CALLING ME PERVY SAGE!!"

"I'LL STOP CALLING YOU THAT WHEN YOU STOP BEING SO PERVERTED!!!" They stared to yell at each other back and forth. I looked down to see the fox staring up at me but it seemed to be glaring. I decided to ignore him and looked up at the clock.

"Um guys!" I said a little loud but they ignore me and kept yelling.

"Guys!" I said even louder. Nothing still. This was annoying.

"GUYS!!" I shouted. That stopped them dead. They stared at me with wide eyes. Hey, I couldn't blame them. They have never heard me yell before.

"The time." Was all I had to say before their eyes went to the size of dinner plates. Both of them rushed to get their stuff and ran towards the door.

"Naruto, drive hinata to school. I'll meet you there!" Jiraya said before he left. Leaving me and that delicious smell of a boy, naruto all alone.

That was the worst idea ever.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Normal POV**

Naruto cured under his breath and face hinata.

"Come on, let's get going to school." He said and opened the door. Hinata nodded, trying to hold her breath, and walked out the door first and then naruto closed the door after himself. They walked up to his car and both of them go in. Naruto felt a little nervous since it was his first time having a girl in his car. He had to be brave, take a deep breath and drove off to school. Hinata stayed quiet and looked out the window, watching the houses fly by. They both remained quiet until they finally reached school. Naruto found a parking spot and parked his car.

"We're here," he said, turning off his engine, "I guess we better get going." Hinata looked at him, nodded and got out of the car. Naruto did the same and locked his car. Hinata went around the car to naruto.

"Where do we go?" she asked

"Well first, I have to go to my locker and then we can go to class." He said, still feeling nervous around her. They both walked into the school…

And boy, did everyone turn their heads _fast!_

Naruto gulped, not liking the way everyone was looking him. Wait…there looking at hinata!!!

That's right, everyone was looking at hinata. Well…mostly boys. And man did they _stare._

They looked at her up and down and whistle and some even howled! That made naruto feel a little uncomfortable. He looked at hinata, to see if she felt the same. But his surprise, she didn't. She looked as calm as she was before. It was like they didn't exist to her. Naruto was very shocked but then annoyed when he heard some of the guys.

"Hey sweet thang, why don't you lose the loser and come over for a real man!"

"Somebody call the police, she just stole my heart!"

"Someone like that should not be hanging around with someone like that!"

Each comment made naruto want to kill every single one of them and he was still surprised as why hinata didn't do or say anything about it!

'_I wonder if she's deaf or something.'_ He thought as they finally reached his locker. As he was messing with his lock, hinata was looking around. The school was pretty big and the hall ways were long like they could go on forever. Now hinata wasn't deaf or blind to see or hear what everyone was saying or doing. She was too busy being intoxicated by the different smell of people. It was the same time as the mall except even more.

'_Some people smell good and some do not. I wonder why I can smell all these different things like I can.'_ She thought and turned back to naruto, who was getting some books out of his locker. Once he had his books, he closed his locker and looked at hinata, who's face who no more then 1 inch away from his. He blushed deeply and jumped back. Hinata tilted her head, questionably.

"W-Why were y-you so c-close?" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just looking at your locker." She said. Naruto took deep breaths and walked up to her.

"Come on, we better-" but he was cut off when he heard a slap and a "eep!" from hinata. Naruto growled a bit. Someone had just slapped hinata on the butt! Ok, that is _so _crossing the line. The person just smirked and said

"Leave the loser and come have some fun with me.". He slipped his arm around her slim waist. Naruto growled louder and was about to say something but was stopped when hinata spoke.

"Sorry but no. I need to be with him at all time so I cant leave him." She said as she slipped out of his grip. The guy jut stood there dumbfounded at what just happen. Naruto smirked, grabbed hinata's hand, and ran off to his first class leaving the guy still standing there. He was still smirking and holding her hand when he walked into his English class. Everyone gasped at the sight.

Wait…Naruto Uzumaki….smirking….holding a hot girl's hand….

Let it all sink in for a moment….and….

"NARUTO, WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" everyone shouted at once, giving the poor blonde a heart attack. He was so shocked he dropped hinata's hand and was immediately surrounded by his friends.

"Naruto, you got a girlfriend?" sakura shouted

"When did this happen?" ino shouted

"Why is a hot girl like her doing with someone like you?" Chouji asked.

Naruto had trouble answering each question that he was relief when shikamaru spoke.

"Why don't you let him explain himself. He said lazily. The others looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed in relief and he and hinata sat down and started to explain. But while he was explaining, sasuke never took his eyes off of hinata.

"So she is a transfer student" sakura said

"One of Tsunade niece," ino said

"And she is going to be going here for awhile!" Chouji said. Naruto nodded.

"Wow that explain it." Ino said.

"But then why were you holding her hand and smiling?" sakura asked. Naruto blushed.

"W-Well she told some guy off and I grabbed her hand and ran that's all." He said, finding his hands very interesting. Sakura looked at hinata, who was very quiet.

"So hinata, what classes do you have besides this one?" she asked. Hinata was snapped out of her gaze and turned to the pink haired girl.

"All the classes naruto has. I was told that naruto was my guide." She said calmly. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow, really?" she said and hinata nodded.

"Well welcome my youthful friend! I hope you enjoy it here! My name is Rock Lee!" lee said, in his good guy pose. Hinata looked at him and then put on a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. All of you." She said. Everyone smiled at her except Sasuke, who just kept staring. Naruto notice that and spoke.

"Hey teme, you got a staring problem or something?" he asked out loud. Sasuke tore his gaze away from hinata and glared at naruto.

"No I don't, dobe. Now shut up, your master commands you." He said with a smirk. Naruto growled but stayed quiet. Hinata notice that naruto listen to the other boy.

'_Why would he listen to him but not his own father?_' hinata thought. Just then Kakashi finally decides to show up.

"Sorry I'm late, my car had a flat so I –" before he could finish the class yelled

"STOP LIEING!!!!" Kakashi sweat dropped and notice that they had a new student.

"Well, well. What a cute new student! How about you come up and introduce yourself." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. Hinata stood up from her seat.

"My name is Hinata and I'm sixteen year old. Nice to meet you all." She said sweetly and then bowed respectfully. The guys drooled while the girls _wish_ they could make the guys drool like that. Hinata took her seat next to naruto and he smiled.

"Ok now since that little introduction is over, let's start working for once." Kakashi said and everyone except hinata yelled with joy.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

All the classes Hinata went were the same. She comes in, the boys stop and stare, the girls either feel jealous or envious, the teacher introduce her and naruto feels like gorging out every guys eye balls. It was now lunch and Naruto was introducing Hinata to the rest of his friends.

"Guys, this is Hinata. She is Granny Tsunade's niece." Naruto said. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro stared at the girl. Hinata bowed and said.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a small smile. They continued to stare until Kankuro spoke.

"Wow…uh…nice to meet you too." He said, his eyes never leaving her body.

"Yeah…wow naruto, you got a hot girlfriend! Nice one!" Temari spoke with a smirk. Naruto blushed deeply.

"W-What?! S-She is NOT my girlfriend!" he yelled, only to make temari chuckle a bit.

"Sure, whatever you say." She said, "Whatever you say." Naruto glared at her and she glared right back. Then they were off into a glaring contest.

"So hinata," sakura spoke ignoring Temari and Naruto, "How do you like it here so far." Hinata looked at her.

'_She smells of…cherry blossoms…? What a nice smell.'_ She thought before she said, "I think this place is very nice. I like it here." She said sweetly. Sakura smiled at her.

"I'm glad!". Sasuke watched as hinata and the others got along and thought of a good idea.

"Hey dobe, I want you to go get me a drink." He said, making temari and Naruto to stop their glaring contest.

"What?" asked naruto, a little irritated.

"You heard me, get me a soda." Sasuke said again, in a demanding voice. Naruto got up and walked away, grumbling a few words that only hinata could hear.

'_That bastard who does he thinks he is? Just because he won the game and the bet doesn't make him Mr. Almighty!'_ hinata heard. She tilted her head and turned towards Sakura.

"Sakura, what bet did naruto make with sasuke?" she asked. Sakura looked surprised.

"You mean Naruto never told you?! He and sasuke made a bet about whoever won the shooting game, the loser had to be the winner's slave for a week!"

"Yeah and of course, my sasuke won with no problem." Ino said with a dreamy look.

"Your Sasuke, don't you mean MY Sasuke!" sakura said glaring at the blonde.

"No I'm mean MINE!" ino yelled.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!!"

And of course, this went on for awhile. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a bunch of troublesome friends." He said and Chouji nodded in agreement. Finally naruto came running back with a can of soda in his hand. Sasuke smirked as naruto ran towards him. Just as he was about to pass sasuke so he could face him, sasuke stuck his foot out and tripped naruto. Naruto fell face first into the ground but that's not the bad part. The bad part would be when the soda slipped out of his hand, went flying up into the sky and the landed.

Right on Sakura.

Now _that _is the bad part.

For Naruto, anyway.

Sakura shrieked when she was hit with the soda and then it exploded all over her and on ino, since she was closer to her, who also shrieked. Sakura and Ino were now covered in Coke from head to toe. Everyone stared, wide eye at the soda covered teens. Sasuke smirked.

'_That went better then I thought.' _He thought. Hinata was not blind and saw sasuke trip naruto on purpose. She stared at Sasuke and sniffed the air around him.

'_His smell…it smells of evil and pure hatred. Yuck! I hate that smell!'_ she thought, frowning a bit at boy. He noticed she was staring at him and he winked at her, only to make her frown even more.

When Naruto got his face out of the dirt and looked up, he saw two very angry soaked girls towering over him. He gulped, not liking where this was going.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled and started to beat the crap out of the poor confused naruto.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rung, and it took Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro just to pry Sakura and Ino off the almost dead naruto! Hinata watched as the dragged Naruto to the nurse's office. But before naruto let he looked over his shoulder at hinata.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you to the next class. Please forgive me." He said in a weak voice. Hinata smiled a bit and said,

"It's okay, I'll find a way." Naruto nodded was dragged by his friends to get some medical attention. Sakura and Ino said sorry they had to beat up her tour guide and went to their next class as well. Leaving a smirking Sasuke and a calm Hinata.

"So since I am in the same class as naruto, how about I walk you there." He said in a kind voice. Hinata hesitated before agreeing and both went to the next class.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Time Skip!!!!!**

It was now the end of the day and everyone was finally gets to go home. Sasuke was standing outside of Hinata's last period class. All the girls were surrounding him but he didn't care. When she finally got out of the class room, he pushed the girls that were in his way and ran up beside her. In the background, you can here all the girls cry and booing at the rejection.

"So since your new, I thought maybe I could show you around town or drive you home, since naruto isn't back yet." He said, putting on his charm.

She didn't fall or it. "No, its okay. I will check on Naruto and if he is not better then I will ask Ms. Tsunade for a ride home. Thanks anyway." She said and walked a little faster. But Sasuke wasn't about to give up that easily. He sped up a bit.

"Well then maybe during the weekend, I can show you this nice place with a beautiful view of the ocean." He persuaded. Still, she didn't budge.

"No thank you, maybe another time. Excuse me." She said and speed walked down the hall all the way to the nurse's office. Man, that girl could _speed walk!_ It was only a second she was standing next to Sasuke, the next she was all the way down the hall!

'_Hm,'_ he thought with a smirk, _'I like it when they play hard to get. Fine, two can play at that game.'_ He walked away, thinking of a new plan for tomorrow.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Nurse's office**

**Naruto's POV**

Sigh, I have been laying in this office for almost the whole day!! I hope hinata got to all her classes alright. That Bastard! Why in the world did he trip me?! I bet he WANTED me to get beat up by Sakura and Ino! Sigh, now sakura will _never_ like me! Its not fair! Wait, I hear voices coming from the other room.

"He's right over here." That must be the nurse. I wonder who she's talking to? The nursed pulled back the curtains that separated each room and my eye widen when I saw who it was.

"Hinata? What are you still doing here?" I had to ask.

"I came to check on you and to see if you are okay to drive home." She said in that sweet little voice of hers. I blinked then smiled. I can't believe she's worried about me! A girl is _actually_ worried about _me!_

If this is a dream, **please **don't wake me up!

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm feeling much better!" I don't know if she brought it or not because her eyes kept looking at my bandaged up body. I can't blame her for looking, most of my body is nothing but bruises and cuts. Damn, those girls need to know how to file their nails.

"Don't worry! These bandages don't mean anything, really. I'm fine." I said, smiling. She believed me and asked,

"Will you be able to drive?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out right?" I said with a smirk. I slowly started to get and of course I started to stumble a bit. I don't when she got there but she had my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my waist in a second. I blushed. Curse my perverted mind!

"Do you need a wheel chair." The nurse asked and hinata shook her head.

"No, I got him. Can you please open the door though?" The nurse nodded her head and opened the door. As we walked out of school, I said,

"H-Hinata, you don't have to hold me up, I got it." To tell the truth, I was feeling nervous. She shook her head.

"No its okay; your actually pretty light." I turned my head so I could look at her. Light?! I must weigh 5 times her weight and she says I'm light?! Either she is very strong or just plain nuts! Anyway, once we got to the car, I unlocked the door and she helped me get in. Then in a flash, she was already in the other seat. Whoa, she sure can run. I started the engine and drove home. The first thing I'm planning on doing is sleeping! Screw homework! My body needs rest and nothing more!

Besides that, today was pretty good, besides me getting beat up and stuff. I couldn't help but glance at Hinata, who was looking out the window.

'_I have a feeling that my life is going to be more interesting…now that she's here.'_

* * *

**How do you like THAT LONG CHAPTER! Beautiful isn't? Come on and praise me for my hard work!**

**If you don't, my squirrels will be more then happy to devour you!**

**So REVIEW!!!!!!**

**And Happy Holidays!**

**For the people who read my story and dont review, i got you something! _(Takes out a box, which is moving and shaking and you can hear something growl)_ I hope you like it_!(evil grin)_ And for those who do review, _(takes a box and opens it)_ its a _Wish Come True _card! Make a wish and it will come true! No promises on when it will come true though! Enjoy!**


	8. Hard Ball

**Hey im bac with the story you love so much! Even I have to admit tht this is my favorite story out of the rest of my stories! Anyway, lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: In a twister universe, where everything can b controled by me, i own naruto. But here...sadly no**

* * *

The next day was the same as yesterday. Hinata came, boys surrounding her and hitting on her, girls getting jealous, and naruto feeling like he wants to kill every guy he sees. When the bell rung, Naruto and Hinata walked to their first class and surprisingly Kakashi was on time.

Wow, that's a first.

"Ok everyone, today we are actually going to do work." He said smiling behind his mask. Everyone, except hinata of course, jumped up happily. They were getting bored sitting around doing nothing everyday. **(A/N: I wouldn't mind at all!)**

"Alright settle down, settle down. Ok, take out your text book inside your desk and open to page 259." The class did what they were told.

"Ok, would anyone like to read what it says in English?" Kakashi asked.

Insert crickets

Kakashi sweat dropped and decided to pick someone out from the class. His eyes landed on hinata.

"Alright, hinata how about you read." He asked, kindly. Hinata stood up, picked up the book and began to read.

"_He laid his hand on her cheek and looked at her tear-stained eyes and realize that this was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Even though she had a tough past, he promised to do his best to make her happy once again, no matter what the cost."_ Hinata spoke, perfectly in english, so perfectly that the whole class was in awe. Her voice was so velvety, that it was like everyone was hypnotize. Even naruto couldn't believe it.

'_Wow, her voice sound so wonderful.' _He thought staring at the girl. When she finish reading, everyone clapped. Hinata settled back down and the class as well.

"Good job hinata!" Kakashi said, clapping, "Now lets continue, shall we?"

**……………………………………………………………………………………………....**

A few classes later, it was now gym and the guys and girls went to their two separate changing rooms. Luckily for Hinata, Sakura and Ino had the same gym period and were able to help her find her gym locker.

"Here it is, 326." Sakura said, looking at the locker, " Go ahead and try the combination." Hinata did what she was told and put in her combination. The locker opened and inside were a pair of gym cloths. It was a white T-shirt with the school symbol on the right sleeve. Ten there were dark red shorts.

"These are you gym cloths you have to wear." Ino said. Hinata took out the shirt and looked at it.

"Me and ino are going to our lockers. Meet us at the door when your done." Sakura said and went off to her locker and the same with ino. Hinata took off her cloths **(A/N: NO PERVERTED THOUGHT!!) **and changed into her gym cloths. She walked towards the door and waited for her friends. When they came, all three of them walked out into the gymnasium. There they met Naruto and Sasuke in their gym cloths. It was the same as the girls but their shorts were dark blue. As soon a Sakura and Ino saw Sasuke, they went into fangirls mode.

"Sasuke! Hi Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. And before anyone knew it, he was surrounded by girls. Sasuke ignored them and looked at Hinata, who was looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled at her with a little blush on his cheeks. Sasuke, for the first time, was jealous of Naruto.

Now that's rare

Soon the gym teacher, Gai, came out in his usual green spandex cloths.

"Alright all my youthful student, lets warm up by doing 200 sit ups!" Gai said, smiling. All the students groan except for lee, whose eyes started to sparkle.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he got on the floor and started to do sit ups.

"That's my star pupil for you!" Gai said and looked at everyone else, "Well just don't stand there, get moving!" Everyone got one the ground and started doing what they were told. A few minutes later, everyone's bodies were aching except for hinata and lee.

"H-How can y-you be fine after all that?!" Naruto asked hinata, panting a bit. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It was doesn't seem to bother me at all." She said calmly. Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

'_Wow, she must be strong to be able to do 200 sit ups without breaking a sweat.'_ He thought but his thoughts were interrupted when Gai started to speak.

"Alright, now that we had our warm up, lets play a good game of volleyball! Boys play on the left and girls play on the right." Everyone separated and went to their sides.**(A/N: I don't know that much about volleyball so I'm going to do my best.)**

**On the Girl's Side**

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were on the same team along with a few other girls. One of the girls from the other side threw the ball up into the air and hit it to the other side. All the girls get ready to hit it and sakura ended up hitting towards the opposite side again. Then a different girl with light brown hair hit it to the other side and went towards hinata. When Hinata noticed the ball, she jumped in the air and hit the ball HARD! So hard that all the girls on the other side dodged the ball and the ball made a huge dent on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Whoa…" Ino said, eyes wide, mouth gaped.

"Oh my god!" Sakura said in the same state as Ino.

Even the boys were gapping.

"Wow, I didn't know hinata had that much strength!" Naruto said, shocked.

"Wonderful! The beauty of youth! I love it!" Gai shouted proudly. Everyone sweat dropped at that. After a while, the bell was about to ring so everyone went their lockers and changed. When Sakura, Ino, and Hinata got into the locker room, sakura and ino asked many question.

"Damn girl, your strong Do you work out?" Ino said.

"I know right! Have you always been this strong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I don't even work out." Hinata said. Sakura and Ino shared a look and then looked at hinata, who had took off her shirt. Both girls jaws dropped. She must have had triple D's! They shook their heads and went to their own lockers. After they changed, the bell rung and they all went their own classes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the end of the day, everyone took their books and went home. Naruto and Hinata went to their lockers**(A/N: she got a locker next to his).**

"Today was very interesting, especially gym. I didn't know you were so strong!" Naruto said, putting his books in his locker.

'Neither did I' hinata thought, also putting her books away. Just when they were about to leave, they Sasuke walking down the hall towards them. More like towards Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto." He said smirking at hinata and glaring at naruto who glared right back.

"Hello" Hinata said and walked right passed him. Sasuke ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the park for a walk." Sasuke said, putting on his charm that would make any girl faint. But not Hinata.

"No thanks, I have to get home and take my medicine." She said calmly and walked around, leaving sasuke speechless. Naruto was also shocked but then smirked. He walked by sasuke, glaring at as he past. Sasuke almost growled but naruto just kept walking next to hinata. Sasuke kept looking at them until they were out of site. That's when he got an idea.

He smirked as he left the school, planning his evil plan.

* * *

**We tad a! Another awesome chap by yours truly! I know, I know. Im great like that. Oh, and I forgot to mention this before but kept forgetting. Everyone in the school has to wear uniforms**

_**Girls:**_** A white short sleeve shirt with a blue open collar, that is tied at the end ( I don't know what there called but I know it goes around you shoulders with one white strip on it.). The school's crest, which is a leaf, is on the right sleeve. They have a short blue wavy skirt (I really suck at describing cloths -.-' but I think thts what there called.) and long white tube socks with black shoes.**

_**Boys: **_**Black button jacket and a white long sleeve shirt under it. They have black pants and black shoes. The school's crest is on the left side of their jackets.**

**And that's about it! Sorry I didn't mention this before. It kinda slipped my mind. Hehehe. oh yea and one more thing. i kno i said tht sasuke was suppose to have a plan in this chapter but i couldnt think of anything. Next chap, im sure i will be able to think of something good!**

**Plz review!**

**Or else my evil squirrels will come and…well lets just say you would probably regret tht u never review. So I suggest you review.**

…**.now**


	9. Date Plan

**Yo whats up! I missed all my awesome reviewers! Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time thinking of what to write. Now I finally got one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…there, a regular disclaimer. Nothing crazy about it! (only cuz I couldn't think of anything ********)**

* * *

_It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shinning bright and there were few clouds floating around. Three little girls ran, laughing around the garden, smiling and very happy. Two girls ran towards a cherry blossom tree and another girl was chasing after them. The two girls touch the tree and smiled at their chaser._

"_Haha! We made to the tree! We win!" said the girl touching the tree. She had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top with a picture of a wolf on it and a short jean skirt._

"_Now that we won, we get to pick the next game. Lets play hide and seek!" the other girl, also touching the tree, said. She had two brown buns covered with a light blue fabric and brown eyes to match. She was wearing a red and white Japanese style shirt and a short white ripple skirt._

"_Well I guess we can play that." The last girl said. She had short indigo hair, with a pink flower in her hair, and pearl like eyes. She was wearing a purple turtle neck with no sleeves and a short pink skirt. _

"_Ok, since hinata lost, she has to be the seeker!" the first girl said._

"_Aki! That's mean! You cant do that!" said the second girl said, putting her hands on her hips, frowning._

"_I so can, tenten! She lost so that means she has too!" Aki said also putting her hands on her hips._

"_P-Please don't fight! You know I hate it when you guys fight." Hinata said, getting nervous that they might fight. Again. They both looked at her and notice that she looked like she was going to cry. Both of them sighed and face each other._

"_I'm sorry, tenten. Your right, its not fair." Aki said._

"_I'm sorry too. How about we play rock- paper-scissors. That way it would be fair."Tenten suggested. They all nodded their heads and stuck out their hand._

"_Rock-Paper-Scissors!" they shouted together. Aki had rock, Tenten had paper and so did Hinata._

"_Aw man! I wanna a duo-over!" Aki whinned. Tenten shook her head, smiling._

"_Nop! Your it! Now you have to count to 50! And no cheating this time!" Tenten said, knowing how sometimes aki likes to cheat by skipping numbers. Aki puffed and turned around and started to count._

"_1,2,3,4,5" both tenten and hinata ran to find a hiding place, giggling while doing so._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When she was sure she was no longer dreaming, she got out of bed and stretched a bit. She heard the sound of running water, so that meant someone was in the bathroom. Hinata took her medicine and got out her school uniform. When the water stopped, she got out of the room, it was the same time a wet naruto came out with a towel around his waist. When they both saw each other, at first they both just stared at each other. And then Naruto blushed 3 different colors of red.

"A-AH Hinata! I uh I was just going to uh…" Naruto couldn't think of a word to say so he decided to run into his room really quick to get some cloth since he forgot to grab some before he went to the bathroom. But as he passed hinata, he could of swore that he saw her blush too. When Naruto closed the door, that was when Hinata managed to get into the bathroom. It was filled with steam because of the shower. She brushed her teeth and then went into the shower. It felt good against her bare skin.

'_Wow, my heart was beating fast when I saw him and he smelled so good when he passed me. Its so weird, why would that make me feel that way? Argh, this is so confusing.' _She thought. After her shower, she got changed and went to the kitchen where he saw Jiraya and Naruto eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Jiraya looked up from the newspaper he had and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Hinata! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good morning and I'm feeling fine." She said as she sat down, looking at her breakfast and then began to eat it, barely getting a flavor from it. Jiraya finished his breakfast and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you at school and don't be late." He said and looking at naruto whiling saying the last part.

"Whatever." Naruto said, as he continue to eat his breakfast. With a final wave, Jiraya left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone again. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they were done, they got their bags and walked towards Naruto's car. Once they were both in, Naruto turned on the engine and put the radio on. _'Dangerous'_ by Akon was playing. Naruto drummed his fingers against the wheel, liking the beat. Hinata notice and then looked at his face. He was smiling a bit.

'_I guess he likes this song'_ she thought. When they reached the school, they saw their friends talking by the gate. The two walked over to them. When the rest of them saw the two they waved and said their 'Good mornings'. Sasuke smirked at hinata, who was talking to sakura. His plan will begin soon. They all went their lockers and went to their classes.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

**Time Skip!**

It was lunch time and everyone was laughing and smiling. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at Sakura.

"Sakura, can you come here really quick, I need to ask you something in private." Sasuke said, putting on his charm. Sakura blushed hard while Ino's jaw dropped. Sakura jumped up quickly.

"S-Sure Sasuke!" she said and walked towards, but not without giving Ino a victory smile which, in return, she got an icy glare. When Sasuke and Sakura were far enough, Sasuke faced her, making her heart skip a beat.

"I need to ask you something." He said, looking her straight in the eye. Sakura blushed and her heart kept pounding.

'_This is it! He's going to confess his love for me! I knew he loved me and not Ino pig! Take that, Ino!'_ said Sakura's inner self.

"W-What is it, Sasuke?" she said, almost in a whisper.

"I wanted to say…" he said, his face getting closer to her's.

"Yes?"

"That I need you to…"

'_Kiss you? Go out with you?' _"To what?"

"To go out with…"

"Yes…?" At this point his face was inches away from her face, making her breath heavily.

"Naruto."

Time seem to stop for Sakura as those words went through her head.

'_To go out with…Naruto?' she thought._ Her whole world seem to shatter.

"W-What? You want me to go put with Naruto?" she said, her voice cracking, as she stepped back.

"Yes, I want you to go out with him." He said calmly.

"B-But why? I only love you, Sasuke!" she yelled, tears threatening to come out. Sasuke saw this and took her hands into his.

"I know you do, but it will only be temporally. When I tell you don't have to go out with him anymore, you can dump him, but for now, I need you do this for me." He said, do his best to convice her. Her head went down, looking at their hands. Sasuke took his hand and put it under her chin so she was looking at him. His face was once again inches away from hers, making her heart pound.

"If you do this for me, I will give you a kiss…on the lips." He said with a smirk. Sakura's eyes went wide at that. The image of Sasuke kissing her send shivers down her spine.

"So will you?" his lips only millimeters away from hers. Her eyes were half open when she whispered her answer.

"Yes."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

**Back with others**

Sasuke and Sakura came back. Sasuke smirking and sakura smiling with a blush on her face. Ino gave Sakura a if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead look. Sakura smirked and walked straight towards Naruto. Naruto looked up from his ramen with a mouth full of it, at Sakura, who was smiling sweetly at him, making him blush. **(A/N: he seems to be blushing a lot lately, don't you think?)** Then in her sweetest voice, she said the words Naruto always wanted to hear.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Ino jaw dropped, Shikamaru sat up quickly since he was watching clouds lieing down, Chouji stopped eating and dropped his chips, lee cried since his heart was now broken, Temari spit water on kanguro, who didnt notice since he was pretty shock too, even gaara couldnt believe it.**(A/N: I dont think i mention that they were friends with everyone and had the same lunch period or the fact that they are senior while everyone else are juniors. My bad. -.-')** Naruto was so shocked that he started to chock on the ramen in his mouth. Hinata patted his back so that the ramen would go down and then handed him some water, which he chugged way to quick, making him chock. Everyone sweat dropped at how stupid naruto can be. Once Naruto felt better, he looked up at Sakura, who was still waiting and smiling. He grinned ear to ear and yelled out his answer, which was heard by everyone in the school.

"YES!!!!!!"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**After School**

Everyone either rushed outside or towards their after school activities. Naruto whistled all the way to his locker, putting his stuff in the locker. Hinata join him by also putting her stuff away.

"Today is Friday, isn't?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! It sure is! Which means two things. 1. I'm going out with Sakura tomorrow! And 2. the whole bet thing with Sasuke is over tomorrow! Today is a Great day, don't cha think?" Naruto asked, closeing his locker and looking at her.

"Yes it is." She said, smiling a bit. Then she realized something.

"Um Naruto?" she said.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"I need to go to Tsunade really quick. Can I meet you by your car?" she asked. Naruto was about to question her, but decided not to.

"Okay then, see ya." He said as he walked towards the entrance. Hinata waved and walked in the opposite direction. Sasuke was waiting outside by the gate. When he saw Naruto smiling, he stepped in front of him. Naruto frowned.

"What do you want, teme?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Since tomorrow will be the day our bet his over, I want to command you to do something before its over." He said, glaring hard.

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked, getting annoyed.

"I want you to get Hinata to go out with me." Sasuke said, grinning. Naruto's went wide.

"WHAT!!! No way! I wont do that!" he yelled, not liking the idea of those two going out.

"If you don't, I'll make sure Sakura dumps you." Naruto was shocked and then angry. He grabbed sasuke's shirt and yanked him forward.

"Damn you, Sasuke! I just got the girl of my dreams and you want to take her away?!" he yelled.

"Then get hinata to go out with me and I won't." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto gritted his teeth and slowly let go of his shirt. He sighed and glared daggers at guy in front of him.

"Fine, but if you hurt hinata, I will make sure you won't be able to walk ever again!" Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, I will pick her up to go on a date tomorrow, since I'm guessing you and sakura will be going out as well. Maybe we can make it a double date." Naruto didn't say anything, he just kept glaring.

"I'll you tomorrow, dobe." And with that, he walked towards his car and drove off. Naruto stood there for a minute and slowly walked over to his car. He got inside and sat there, thinking about the day.

'_I get to go on a date with sakura and now I have to tell Hinata to go out with sasuke? Damn, my life has some messed up twists.' _He thought, rest his head as he turned on the radio, waiting for hinata.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Tsunade's office**

Tsunade was just finishing up some last paper works when she suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said and the door open to reveal Hinata. Tsunade smiled at the said girl.

"Hinata, what a pleasant surprise! Please come in and take a seat." Hinata did what she was told.

"Now tell me, what brings you to my office?" Tsunade asked as she rest her chin on top of her connecter hands.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you about my dreams I have been having." She said. Tsunade eyes widedn at this.

"You mean you haven't been telling this to Jiraya?" Tsunade asked. No wonder Jiraya didn't say anything. Hinata shook her head, looking down at her hands which rest on her skirt.

"No, but I thought it would be a good idea if I tell you instead." She said. Tsunade nodded, understanding. She grabbed a pin and a piece of paper.

"Please tell me about your dreams." And so Hinata explained the dreams she had so far. From the burning family to the garden games. Tsunade nodded her head, writing everything down. Once she was done, Tsunade put down her pin and looked at hinata.

"It seems like these are memories from you childhood, except for the first one. I don't know about that one." She said.

"Neither did I." hinata said in a low voice. Tsunade stared at her and thought of an idea. She quickly went through her drawers, looking for something. Once she found it, she pulled it out and handed to hinata.

"Here, use this notebook to write down the dreams you have and then once a week I will check to see what you have written." She said, smiling. Hinata smiled back and got up.

"Thank you." She said. Tsunade nodded.

"Your very welcome." Just when hinata was about to leave, tsunade stopped.

"Hinata, I just wanted to tell you that the construction on my house is almost complete. It should be finish next Friday. Soon, you will be moving in with me." Tsunade said, still smiling. Hinata smiled and nodded her head before she left to go find Naruto.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I heard a strange knocking from somewhere, I think it's just the radio. Maybe its not cuz now its getting louder. Slowly I open my eyes and turn toward the direction of the knocking. It was Hinata. My eyes went wide as I jumped a bit. I immediately unlocked the door so she could get. Once, she close the door, the only sound that could be heard was the music playing. 'Forever' by Chris Brown was now playing. I'm not a big fan of him but I have to admit, it had a nice beat. I turned on the engine and started to drive home. To break the unbearable silence, I tried to start a conversation.

"So what did you talk about with granny tsunade?" I asked.

"We talked about my dreams." She said calmly. I gave her a side glance and I guess she notice the confusion cuz then she added.

"My dreams are my memories." That made more sense.

"Oh, did you remember what happen the night before you came here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Only things when I was younger. That's all." She said. After that, the rest of the way home was silence.

When we got home, there was a note on the kitchen counter from Jiraya.

_Dear Naruto and Hinata,_

_I had some important business to do. You will have to make something for dinner on your own. Naruto, make sure you don't burn anything again. I cant afford another stove. Don't do anything naugthy. And if you do, make sure you have protection. Have fun!_

_Jiraya_

A soon as I finished reading the note, I crumbled it up and threw it out. That prev! Unlike him, I am not a pervert! And I bet his 'business' is going to a strip club again. Stupid pervert. Hinata enter the kitchen, confused. I guess its because of the blush I had.

"Jiraya isn't here and he won't be back till tomorrow." I said.

"Oh okay, so I guess we have to make dinner." She asked. I nodded and then scrached the back of my head, sheepishly.

"Um there is only one problem, Im not a good cook. You think you could wip something up?" I asked. Hinata nodded her head and smiled.

"I can use the cook books in here and wip something up." She said. I sighed in relief. I didn't have enough money to order out. I wanted to save my money for the date -.

Oh no, that's right. I have to ask hinata to go out with sasuke teme. Crap! How am I suppose to tell her?! Argh! This is going to be a pain. I just hope she wont be upset about this. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. As I watched a random anime show**(A/N: you pick**), I also tried to think of a way to tell hinata without tell the truth.

Hey Hinata, you want to go out with Sasuke? I think it would be a great idea!

You know, you and Sasuke would make a nice pair, how about going out with him.

If your not busy tomorrow, how about you hang out with sasuke since I'm going out with sakura?

Sasuke seems to really be into you. How about giving him a chance and going out with him?

Argh! I dug my hands into my hair. This will be difficult. Just when I felt I was going to yell, an aroma filled the air. It smelled good. _Way_ good. Slowly, I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw on the table, curry. And it looked to good to be true. And on the side were rice balls. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. This was best looking dinner I have ever seen! Not even Tsunade made something that looked _this _good.

"You know you can eat it, right?"

My head slowly towards the chef who cooked this amazing food. She wore an apron with a big spoon in her hand. She giggle, which shocked me. I never heard giggle before. It sounded so innocent. Hinata point to the drool coming out of my mouth. I quickly wiped it away and laughed awkwardly. We both sat down began to eat, well, I guess I more like ate like it was the last meal I was ever going to have or like the way kyuubi ate his food. Like now,I saw him eating like a beast, as usual. I know, I know. I'm suppose to have manner but Hinata didn't yell or hit me like Tsunade or Jiraya would do. She just sat there, eating and giggling when she looked at me. God, I am never going get over that giggle. It was almost like music to my ears. When we were done, I told her I would wash the dishes while she got ready for bed. While I was watching them, I knew I had to tell her about Sasuke before she fell asleep. So when I was done, I saw her leave the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Hinata, I have to ask you something." I said. She looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked. Here it is, the moment of truth. I have to tell her. It's a sink-or-float situation. I took a deep breath and said it.

"You think you can go out with Sasuke that way it would be a double date. Me and Sakura, You and Sasuke. I'm kinda nervous but I'm sure if you came, I won't be. So, will you?" There, I asked. Now for the answer. She stared at me for a moment which seemed like a century, and then she answered.

"Ok." I cant believe it. She said yes. YES!! Now I will defientally be able to go out with Sakura. Though I do feel guilty for using her. I hope she doesn't mind. But for now, all that matters is that she yes! I couldn't help myself, I grabbed and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank you!" I couldn't wait till tomorrow!

**Hinata's P.O.V**

To tell the truth, I didn't want to go with Sasuke. He smelled disgusting! But when I saw that hope in Naruto's eyes, I couldn't say no. When I said yes, he did something I wasn't expecting. He gave me a hug.

"Thank you!" he said. But then, his smell hit me hard. He smelled so good. I felt my teeth get longer and sharper and I felt the vains around my eyes bulged. This intoxicating smell was too hard to resist. My lips went to his neck and could clearly see his blood going through his vain. My tongue ran over a vain and I felt naruto stiff up.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" he asked but I didn't pay attention. My grip tighten and he stuggled against my grip.

"Hinata!" he shouted, but again, I ignored him.

And then before either of us knew it, my teeth sunk down into his throat.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………~:~………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Bam! What do you think? I know you were all wondering when Hinata was going to bite Naruto so I finally gave it to you! I hope you like it. I will explain what happens next chapter. So stay tune!**

**Oh yea! I forgot to mention everyone's age! My bad! Here you go!**

**Naruto: 18**

**Hinata: 17(I changed her age)**

**Sasuke: 18**

**Sakura: 17**

**Ino: 17**

**Shikamaru: 18**

**Chouji: 17 and 1/2**

**Lee:18**

**Temari: 20**

**Kanguro: 20**

**Gaara: 19**

**Plz Review!**

**Or else my squirrels will make sure you never type again...**

**Ja ne! **


	10. The Taste of Doom

**Hey hows it going? I bet you couldn't wait till this chapter was up! Well wait no longer! Cuz here is you amazing chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own naruto is when monkey grow wings and fly around, throwing poo at people! (hehehe!)**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_I felt my teeth get longer and sharper and I felt the vain around my eyes bulged. This intoxicating smell was too hard to resist. My lips went to his neck and could clearly see his blood going through his vain. My tongue ran over a vain and I felt naruto stiff up._

"_Hinata, what are you doing?" he asked but I didn't pay attention. My grip tighten and he struggled against my grip._

"_Hinata!" he shouted, but again, I ignored him. _

_And then before either of us knew it, my teeth sunk down on his throat. _

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............=v-v=………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

Hinata stood there with Naruto in her arms as she slowly drank his blood. The blood filled her with pure bliss. The taste of his blood going down her throat made her want more and more.

'_This is amazing! The smell that has been taunting is now rushing down my dry throat. The medicine that Tsunade gave never made me feel this way! I now know what was in the medicine. Blood. It was blood. So she knew what I was from the beginning but didn't tell me.' _Hinata thought, hurt, but pushed the feeling aside as she continued to drink the blonde's sweet blood. Then he heard him say something, more like struggled to say something.

"H-Hinata…stop…it hurts….please….stop…" he said in a weak voice before he passed out of blood loss. Hinata finally realized what she was doing and immediately let removed her teeth from his neck. She didn't want too but she notice the color in his face was pale. Blood dripped down his neck. She licked it and the two fang holes closed. Hinata looked at his pale face and put him down on the couch. His eyes were closed and she was afraid she might have taken too much blood.

'_Oh no! What did I do?! Oh my god! Mr. Jiraya is going to be here tomorrow! What if he still hasn't awakened?' _All these thoughts rushed through her brain as she started to panic. She started to get a feeling that she was going to have to tell Tsunade what happen. But se didn't think she could because she was afraid she might not be able to live here or anywhere else. If that was the case, then where would she go? Hinata still couldn't remember where she used to live. When she looked at naruto, she sighed with relief to see his chest rise up and down.

"Well at least he's not dead." She said softly to herself, "I hope he will wake up tomorrow. If he doesn't…" Hinata shook her head and looked at the time. It was 11:48. She decided to get ready for bed but not before putting a blanket on top of Naruto, to make sure he wouldn't be cold. Hinata stared at his sleeping face and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

'_He looks so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping. Even though I did drink his blood.' _She blushed and shook her head and went into the bathroom. Her eyes went wide as she saw that she stilled had some blood on the corner of her mouth. She licked it right off and then started to crave for more blood.

"No!" she shouted, "No, I can't! I won't!" Hinata rushed out of the bathroom and clasped on the bed, not even bothering to change. She put her face into the pillow and slowly allowed tears to come out of her eyes.

'_What is happening to me?' _she thought before she cried herself to sleep.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............=V-V=………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

_**The Next Day **_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Augh! What happen? My neck hurts like hell! Man, what happen last night? I cant remember. Something about dinner and the date thing…

OH MY GOD! THE DATE!!!

I looked at the time and saw that it was 12:15. I had till 1:15 to get dressed before Sakura and Sasuke come over. I cant believe Sasuke made me get Hinata to go out with him! I swear if he even hurts her in the tiniest way, I'm going to kill him! But why do I care so much. I sound like I'm her father or something. Oh well, I got no time to think about this right now. Right now I need to get dressed and look great for sakura! Hehehe! I cant wait! I ran to the bathroom and started to get ready.

_**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............=v-v=………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**_

_5 people sat at long dinning room table, eating their dinner. A man was at one end of the table and a woman at the other. Next to the man was another one who looked the same. Next to him was a young boy around 10. And across from him and next to the woman, was a little girl around 8 or 9. They quietly ate their meal_ **(I'm not saying what their eating cuz I have no idea what to put. I know vampires don't have taste but the food their eating is different. Don't ask questions about it ok? Ok back to the story.)**_ until the man at the head of the table spoke._

"_Hinata, I thinks it about time you had your first taste of human blood." He said. Hinata lifted her head from her food and stared at the man. _

"_R-Really? But I thought I had to be ten like neji to drink human blood." She said nervously. The woman smiled at her._

"_You have grown much faster then we expected. Your fangs are fully out and your 5 senses have increased as well. Not as quick as neji who had his power since when he was 5 years old, but quick enough to say we are proud of you." She said. Hinata looked at her and smiled._

"_Thanks mommy!" she turned to face the man, "Thanks daddy!" Both parents smiled at their sweet little daughter._

"_Well it looks like hinata is growing very fast, don't you think Neji?" asked the other man next to neji. Neji looked at her, making hinata feel a little uncomfortable and started to move around in her chair._

"_Yeah she has." He finally said. Hinata smiled brightly at him._

"_Thank you Neji and thanks Uncle!" Her uncle, Neji's father, and Hiashi's twin brother, smiled at her._

"_Alright, let bring out your first human blood" Hiashi said and clapped is hands. A vampire servant came quickly with a glass filled with blood. The servant gave it to hinata who took it with shaky hands. She stared at the blood and the smell was intoxicating. Her fangs came out and she took a quick glance at her parents who nodded their head. Hinata smiled and gulped down the blood. When she finish, she placed the glass down and licked her lips._

"_So, how was it?" Hiashi asked. Hinata looked at him and smiled._

"_It was delicious!" Everyone smiled at her, glad she enjoyed it._

"_Now listen sweetie, you cant have this kind of blood everyday." Her mother said, "We vampires don't kill humans, only animals. WE only drink human blood when a human is willing to give us blood. It is good but you must have self control and not attack a human. Many vampires have had the taste and was addicted to it. Those vampires must be killed or else their will be a war between us and the humans. Do you understand?" Hinata nodded, a little disappointed that she couldn't have anymore and that the fact they had to drink animal blood instead. She loved animal but needed their blood to live._

"_Good now that you understand, we should have a toast; our little hinata is slowly becoming a young vampire!" Hinata's father said, lifting his glass up in the air. Everyone did the same thing_

"_To Hinata!" he shouted _

"_To Hinata!" Everyone else shouted. Hinata blushed and smiled. She was so happy that she was finally growing up._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............=V-V=………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

Hinata's eyes slowly open looked around the room. She slowly lifted her head and placed her hand on the side of her head.

'_Uh my head…'_She thought then gasped as she remembered what happen last night.

"Oh my god! Naruto!"

She ran out the room and towards the living room. The couch was empty. She was confused until she heard the shower running. Hinata sighed with relief.

'_Good, he's still alive.' _She thought. Hinata walked back to the room and then remembered she had to write own her dream in the notebook tsunade gave her. She took it out of her bag and started writing everything. Once she was done, she then remembered the date she had to go to.

"I guess I should get ready." She said and walked towards the bathroom. Just when she was about to open the door, Naruto opened it and he had nothing but a towel around his waist **(déjà vu, huh?) **They both just stood there, eyes wide and unable to speak. Naruto's face turned completely red.

'_Aw man, not again!' _he thought but then his neck started to ache again. His hand shot up to the side of his neck where it hurt. Hinata's eyes got wider as she noticed it was the same place where she bit him. Naruto looked back at hinata and his heart started to pound.

'_W-What? Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because I'm wearing a towel in front of her?' he thought, 'No, this feels different somehow…why cant my heart stop pounding?' _Hinata, with good hearing, heard his pounding heart.

'_His heart is beating quicker then it usually is. Does it have something to do with when I bit him?'_ she thought but mentally shook her head. They just stood there, looking at each at other, not even moving. Then when they finally snapped out of their trance both of them blushed.

"I uh better get change. The bathroom is all yours!" naruto said and then ran into his room and slamming the door, leaving hinata staring after him. She then went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............=v-v=………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I cant believe it happened again! This is the second time she has seen me with only a towel on! How embarrassing! Well I did see her with only a towel on. But I freaked out and ran. She has a nice figure. I shook my head. No, no, no! I should not be thinking about her figure! Even if she has an amazing figure with nice D-cup breast!

……

Oh I just did it again!! This is what I get for hanging around that pervert for so long! Now to look for the best cloth I have for sakura! I went through my draws, looking for something decent to wear. After searching for 5 minutes, I decided to on a black shirt and a orange shirt on top with a pair of black pants and black sneakers with orange laces. I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my brush and start brushing my hair. When I was satisfied, I heard the door open to reveal Hinata with nothing but a towel around her. First she sees me with a towel on and then I see her with a towel on? This is not good! Hinata looks at me and then looked down at her bag, which was probably the reason why she came in here, for her cloth. But even though, I could feel my face get hotter and hotter. Oh my god…She had the towel secure around her body and her hair was dripping wet, making it seem like her face was sparkling. Wow…she's so beautiful…no! Why am I thinking of her like that? I love Sakura! Sakura! That's all! But...wow…ouch! My neck! Its killing me! Maybe I should take some advils or something. Wait, why am I still standing here when there is a naked, well underneath the towel, girl in my room!

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll let you change!" I said, blushing. Hinata just nodded her head and moved out of the door way so I can run as fast as I could out of the room before I get a noise bleed!

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Um…that was weird and awkward. He just stood there, looking at me, blushing a lot. I guess he never saw a girl naked before. Well it seems fair since I saw him naked too. Hm, whatever; I need to get ready for the date thing. This will be my first date. I wonder if I went on dates before I lost my memories? I hope I can remember soon so I can find out what happen to me. But the dream I had…I'm a…vampire? I cant believe it…that would explain why I can hear so well and have a excellent smell and barely taste anything and…his blood…I shook my head quickly. No! I must not think about that! I went though my bag and took out my medicine which I now is blood. I drank it all and wiped my mouth. If I'm a vampire, then what am I going to do if I bite Naruto again? I almost killed him. I cant let that happen again! But his blood…No! Pay attention hinata! You have to get dress! I, again, went through my bag and pulled out the small violet short sleeve shirt that shows off my stomach and a long purple skirt that went down to my ankles with a slice on one side that went up to my knee. My shoes were violet 1 inch heel strapped shoes. I took out a brush that was in the bag, walked over to the mirror and started to slowly brush my long wet hair. I really don't want to go out with sasuke. But Naruto really wants me to so I might as well give it a try. When I was done, I put a lily shape hair pin on the side of my head. I looked one more time in the mirror and sighed. Well I might as well get it over with.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hinata came out of the room and into the kitchen and saw Naruto eating a bowl of ramen. Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped, letting some of the noodles slip out of his mouth. Hinata giggled and got her own instant noodles but naruto just kept staring.

'_Oh wow, she looks…amazing…' _he thought but then shook his head and continued to eat his ramen with a small blush on his face. When Hinata sat down across from him with her cup of noodles, naruto glanced up at her a few times and hinata did the same. They just sat their eating their ramen in silence. When they were done, they threw out their cups and then heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Naruto said and ran towards the door. He wasn't surprised to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue jacket.

"Hello dope." Sasuke said.

"Hello teme." Naruto said right back. Then a pink hair girl popped around the corner of the door.

"Hey Naruto!" she said sweetly. Naruto smiled wide and his eyes sparkled.

"Hey Sakura!" he said, excided. She was wearing a dark pink sleeveless shirt that was ripped at the bottom so you could see her stomach with pads on her elbow **(You know those things she wears in shippuden on her elbow? Those, I just don't know what there called) **with blackpants and dark pink belt. Her shoes were black strap shoes and she had a light pink head band on as well.

'_Wow, beautiful as ever!' _Naruto thought. Hinata walked towards the living room and saw sasuke. When Sasuke saw her, he smirked and winked.

"Well, shall we get going?" she said. Everyone nodded their head and walked towards their cars.

"I rode with sasuke since my car is in the shop." Sakura said.

"You can ride with me then!" Naruto said, "We can all fit in my car!" Everyone walked over to his car and got in. Sakura in front and Sasuke and Hinata in the back.

"So where too?" Naruto asked.

"How about we watch a movie." Sasuke said.

"Ok, movies it is!" He started the engine and drove towards the movies theater. It was going to take 30 minutes to get there. There was an awkward silence, so naruto decided to turn the radio on. 'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedenigfield. When Naruto was about to change it, Sakura put her hand on top of his to stop him.

"No, I like this song." She said. Naruto blushed and nodded his head. Sakura quietly sang the song.

"Who doesnt love for someone to hold, who know how to love you without being told. Somebody tell me why I'm on my own. Is there a soul mate for everyone." She sang. Hinata smiled a bit.

'_She has a beautiful voice. She should become a singer when she grows up' _Hinata thought. Then when that song ended, 'This Aint No Ordinary Love Song' By P.O.D started to play. Naruto smiled. It was from one of his favorite band.

_This love undone_

_Words left unsung_

_Now I have become me_

_The reasoning_

_Escapes the my soul_

_That leads_

_To understanding _

_Loving you to death_

_Is stopping_

_Someone else_

_From living too now_

_Its killing you_

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Beside the songs that were playing, the car was absolutely quiet. Hinata stared outside the window, watching as everything passed by fast. Sasuke was looking outside too but then glanced over at hinata and smirked.

'_This is perfect! Now all I have to do is slip this little bottle of liquid into her drink and then she will be all mine.' _Sasuke as he put his hand in his pocket where a small blue bottle was, '_It's a good thing I saw that shop or else I would have to work hard to get her to fall for me. But one drop of this in her drink and she's all mine!' _He thought about the small shop he saw yesterday while driving home.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............=V-V=………………………………………………………………………………………………..............**

_**After talking to Naruto, he got into his car and started to go home. On his way home, he thought about what he was going to do about the date tomorrow. But then a small shop caught his eye. He had never seen it before. It was called 'The Wolf's Spells' and it looked very interesting. He parked his car and walked into the store. It was dark with little light and filled with bottles, skulls, webs, weird looking jewelry, and other things that could not be identified. Sasuke walked around looking at everything. He walked up to a jar that had something that looked like a head. It had a nose, a mouth and its eyes were closed. When he got closer, its eyes popped open, making sasuke jump, surprised. Then he heard a voice from behind him.**_

"_Its called_ 'The Head of Aroma'_. It can smell your aroma and tell you if your going to have bad luck or good luck." The voice said. **Sasuke turned around quickly and saw a girl around his age in a black robe. She had long blue hair and blue eyes to match. Her skin was white as snow. She smiled at him.**_

"_Welcome to our shop. My name is Miyuki. What can I help you with?" __**she said sweetly. He stared at her and then shook his head.**_

"_Im just looking around. I saw your shop so I decided to check it out." __**He said calmly. Miyuki nodded her head.**_

"_This store is filled with mystical items and magic spells." __**She said, **__"It's a magic store after all!" __**Sasuke's eyes went wide. He had no idea this was a magic store. But there no such thing as magic.**_

"_Heh, I don't believe in magic." __**He said, turning his head. Miyuki frowned at him.**_

"_Most people don't but people who desire something very badly are drawn into this store. Like you. What is it you desire? Money? Health? Love? Love is the most popular around here. Is that what you want? For someone to fall in love with you?" __**Miyuki said and Sasuke looked at her as if she had three heads.**_

"_That's really none of you business." __**He said in a cold voice, **__"Now excuse me, I have to get going now." __**Sasuke went to the door but couldn't open it. He pulled it as hard as he could but the door wouldn't budge. He turned to glare at the blue hair girl who's face was covered with the shadow.**_

"_What the hell is this?" __**he said angrily, **__"Open the damn door!"_

"_**The door can not be open until you get what you need to get the desirable thing you want." Miyuki said in a dark voice. Sasuke just stared at her, eyes wide. He knew he was not going anywhere till he told her. Sasuke sighed.**_

"_Alright! I want something that will get this girl to love me and only me!" __**he shouted. Miyuki smirked and walked away behind the counter where there was a room. Sasuke walked up to the counter and waited. When she came back out, she was holding a small blue bottle filled with some kind of liquid.**_

"_Ok, this is a special potion that will make the person fall in love with whoever they see first. So all you have to do is put one drop in her drink and she quickly fall in love! Just make sure you're the first person she sees. If not then you will lose your chance." __**Miyuki said. Sasuke nodded his head. But before he took the bottle, another person popped out of the door. It was another girl who was also wearing a black robe. She had short dark brown hair with dark red highlights. Her eyes were light brown and she had copper color skin.**_

"_Oh so this is the person who wanted the _'Lovable Blue' _bottle, huh?" __**She said, **__"But I'm sure with looks__like that, you don't even need the potion."_

"_Well this girl is playing hard to get. She's not affected by my charms" __**sasuke said. The girl nodded.**_

"_Well I wish you good luck then. Oh and that will be 500 yen please!" __**Sasuke nodded his head and pulled out his wallet. He gave Miyuki the money and she handed him the bottle.**_

"_Please come again!"__** Miyuki said, smiling. Sasuke just walked towards the door but stop.**_

"_Oh don't worry! The door isn't locked." __**The girl said. Sasuke slowly open the door, glad it was unlocked, and left.**_

V……………………………………………V

Sasuke smirked.

'_Just you wait! You'll be mine by the end of the day.'_

v………………………………………………v

They arrived at the theater at last. Everyone got out of the car and looked at what movies are playing.

"Oh! How about we watch a scary movie!" Sakura said. Hinata nodded, Sasuke just shrugged and Naruto…well…he looked he seen his worst nightmare. Which would be no ramen. But that's not the reason he was scared though. Sakura looked at naruto.

"What about you? You want to watch one?" she said. Naruto gulped and slowly nodded his head. She smiled and said,

"Alright then! We will all watch 'Orphan'!"**(I have never seen the movie but I really want to though!) **Once they brought their tickets, they all got their snacks. Hinata got just a water bottle, Sasuke got a medium coke and a small pizza, Sakura got medium Pepsi and a pack of gummy bears, Naruto got a large Dr. Pepsi and two bowls of ramen** (Yes, they even served ramen.)** and they all agreed on a large popcorn. When they got all their food and handed in their tickets, they all sat in the back of the theater. Naruto sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke, who sat next to Hinata. Since the movie hasn't started yet, they were force to watch the advertisement. **(I hate those!!!)**

"Man, these stupid advertisement are such a pain." Sasuke said with a bored face.

"Same here! There a pain!" Naruto said, "I wish they would just start the movie already!"

"Shh! Naruto, your too loud! Be quiet!." Sakura said, annoyed and then looked up at the screen, "Look, its about to start!" The lights went dim and movie began to play. As the movie played, Sasuke took his chance and pulled out the bottle. As hinata paid attention to the movie, he carefully put one drop of the '_Lovable Blue' _into her water and quickly hid the bottle. Sasuke turned his head back to the screen but he glanced at hinata, waiting for her to drink her water. But she never did. 20 minutes into the movie, hinata finally grabbed her water and put it towards her lips. Sasuke slowly grinned as he watched hinata drink her water and sallow it. Hinata's eyes went wide and Sasuke smirked.

'_Bingo'_

**_^v-v^_**

* * *

***Doom music* MUHAHAHAHA!!! I leave you once again with a cliffy! Hehehe! Im just having to much fun with this!! But this was a pretty long chapter! I bet you are all going to hate me cuz of this cliffy. Well as long as its not FLAMES then idc!**

**Plz Review!!**

**Or else you know whats going to happen *evil grin***

**Peace out!**


	11. The Deal

**Hello! Im bac with my awesome amazing story! I know u r all happy that I updated early! Now I will stall no longer! Plz enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters! I only own Miyuki n the other girl! Thts it! **

**Recap**

_20 minutes into the movie, hinata finally grabbed her water and put it towards her lips. Sasuke slowly grinned as he watched hinata drink her water and sallow it. Hinata's eyes went wide and Sasuke smirked._

'_Bingo'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Hinata slowly put the water bottle down and continued to stare at the screen, eyes still wide. Sasuke smirked and tap hinata on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Hey hinata, I thinks its about time you and I kissed." He whispered and slowly leaned in. Hinata didn't move but when sasuke's lips were an inch away from hers she put her finger to his lips, stopping him.

"No, I do not want to kiss you and I don't think I'll ever will, so don't even try." She whispered back at him and then turned back to the screen. Sasuke just looked at her with wide eyes.

'_What? This isn't suppose to happen! She was suppose to fall in love with me as soon as she saw me! Why didn't it work?!' _he thought confused and angry. He took out the blue bottle and stared at it.

'_Why didn't this work! Miyuki said it would work! Grrr! That's it! When this date is over I'm going to that shop and getting my money back!' _he put the bottle away and looked at the movie, not even caring.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Oh god, this movie is scary. I got to be brave! Show no fear! Especially since sakura is sitting right next to me. Ok, ok, breathe naruto, breathe. You can make it, you can…oh god! Did that woman really found out that girl' name was never in the orphanage? So doesn't that mean that she…she…BREATHE NARUTO BREATHE!! Oh this is too much for me! I looked at Sakura, who sat there, smiling. How can she sit there and smile?! She leaned towards me and said,

"Isn't this movie great!" she whispered. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Yup, it really is something." I manage to say. She smiled at me and went back to the movie. I sighed. How in the world will I make it through this movie. I looked at sasuke and hinata. I couldn't hear what they were saying but all of sudden Sasuke started to slowly lean towards hinata, as if he's going to give her a kiss!! No way! He cant just to do that! Theres no way he's allowed to do that! I don't know what happen since sasuke's head was in the way, but then sasuke's head move and he went to looking back at the movie with an angry face? What happen? I looked towards hinata, who just looked at the screen, like nothing happen. Did they really kiss? By the expression on sasuke's face, I guess not. Hinata must have stopped him. Inside my head, I was doing the happy dance. Good! Im glad they didn't kiss! But…why do I even care? Its not like I have feeling for her or anything. So why should I care? I didn't notice I was still looking at hinata until she turned around and looked at me. She smiled and I blushed. I quickly looked back at the screen. I took a side glance and saw that she had also looked back at the movie. I sighed. This is very confusing. Now I don't know my own feelings. What am I going to do now?

**Hinata P.O.V**

Wow, I never knew girl could be so evil. I grabbed my water bottle and had a sip. My eyes went wide as I saw what she did next**(A/N: ok since I haven't seen the movie, the ppl who have actually seen it, your going to have to imagine a scene from the movie)** That girl is very weird. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly looked away from the movie and looked at Sasuke, who for some reason smirking at me.

"Hey hinata, I thinks its about time you and I kissed." He whispered and started to lean towards me. What? Kiss? I don't want to kiss him! His blood smells gross! I put my finger to his lips, stopping him.

"No, I do not want to kiss you and I don't think I'll ever will, so don't even try." I said and then turned back at the screen. This movie is very interesting. I felt someone looking at me and I turned my head and saw naruto was staring at me. I smiled at him and even though it was dark in here, I was able to see him blush. He quickly looked back at the screen and so did I. Something about him makes me want to be around him more and I don't think its because of his blood either. Maybe I should get to know him better. Maybe after this date, when we get home, I can talk to him. I just have to make sure I don't bite him again.

**Sakura P.O.V**

This movie is scary yet for some reason, I'm not afraid. Maybe its cuz sasuke's here! Ohhh! I wish it was just us! Then maybe we can be a couple! I would act scared and jump into his strong arms. He would tell me everything is alright and then we would kiss. Ahhhh! That would be so nice. I looked at naruto. Man, I cant believe I have go out with him. But it will be all worth it when I get that kiss from sasuke! Well I might as well be nice to him. I looked at him and whispered,

"Isnt this movie great!" he nodded his head

"Yup, it really is something." I smiled at him and looked back at the movie. This movie is very interesting to say the least. I wonder what we're going to do after this?

**Normal P.O.V**

Once the movie was finished, the four got up and threw out their trash. They walked out of the theater, talking about the movie.

"That movie was great! It wasn't scary at all!" Sakura said smiling.

"It was very interesting." Hinata said.

"Hm." Sasuke said, still mad that the 'Lovable Blue' didn't work at all.

"Y-Yeah, it sure was great…" said the shaking Naruto.

"Are you ok, Naruto? You've been shaking ever since we left the theater." Sakura asked. Naruto just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Im okay! Really! It was just that it was…cold! Yes it was very cold!"

"Well I guess your right. It was pretty cold in there." Sakura said.

"Where are we going now?" Hinata asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment and then he thought of something.

"Oh, how about we go to the amusement park near the mall?" Sakura said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright! To the Amusement Park!" Naruto shouted and everyone got into and they drove off.

**At the Amusement Park**

When they parked, they walked up to the park and stared at awe. It was your usual park. Roller coaster, kiddy rides, ferries wheel, haunted house, and your usual food stands. All four of them walked to the ticket booth and got their tickets they needed to get on the rides.

"Aw man, this is going to be fun!" Naruto said, excided.

"Oh wow! Look! Theres a big ferries wheel! Looks romantic!" Sakura said, putting both of her hands on the side of her head. Naruto blushed as an idea popped in his head.

'_Me and sakura on the ferries wheel? Oh wow, I can picture it now.' _He thought as he pictured it.

**Naruto P.O.V.: Dream World **

_**The Ferries Wheel went all the way to the top and we could see the whole park. I looked at Sakura, who was still down at everyone.**_

"_**Oh Naruto, its beautiful up here!" she said, her beautiful emerald eye glittering in the night.**_

"_**Yeah but not as beautiful as you." I said and she slowly turned around to face me.**_

"_**Naruto…" she slowly sat closer me, so close that I can feel her breath on my neck.**_

"_**Sakura…" My face slowly got closer and closer to hers. We both closed our eyes but I took one last peek at her beautiful face but my eyes went wide when I saw that sakura was no longer there. But in her place was a pale face with long indigo hair. Her eyes were closed, waiting for a kiss but I couldn't move. Then all of a sudden I heard my name called over and over again.**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Naruto!" sakura yelled as she smacked him in the back of his head. He blinked.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You dozed off. Come on! Lets go!" she said as she ran off to enjoy herself. Naruto followed after and then Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata did her best to keep her distant from him but he wouldn't back down. Sasuke notice what she was trying to do and grabbed her hand. Hinata frowned at him and he smirked.

"Come on, girlfriend." He said.

"I'm not your girlfriend and I will never be." Hinata said as she snatched her hand back and walked away.

'_Oh you will be. By the end of this date, you will be one way or another.'_ Sasuke thought and followed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Time Skip!!!**

It got dark and they all went on every ride except…

"Lets all go on the ferries wheel!" sakura said. Naruto looked at the giant wheel and smiled.

'_Yes! Finally alone with hina- I mean sakura! Sakura! Not Hinata! Jeez what is wrong with me! I love sakura and sakura only! So then why cant I stop thinking about hinata?' _Naruto thought, confused.

"So its me and naruto and sasuke and hinata?" sakura said and they all nodded.

'_Why cant I be with Sasuke instead of Naruto! Why did sasuke want me to go with naruto anyway? Is it because he wants to be with hinata?' _Inner Sakura wondered. But didn't have time to think anymore because before she knew it, they were on line and her and naruto were in a small cart and sasuke and hinata in another.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto and Sakura sat across each other and looked out the window. Naruto side glance at sakura, who looked deep in thought.

'_Ok, this is your chance naruto! Tell her how you feel! You can do it! Maybe this time, she wont hit him. She was acting very nice to me. This time might be different.' _naruto thought as he took deep breathes. When he was ready he called out her name.

"S-Sakura?" he said in a shaky voice. Sakura turned her head to look at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto gulped, his heart was pounding, his face was heating up.

"Uh…I know um…I told you a thousand times already. And every time you answer me with a fist in my face but…" Sakura just continued to look at him, making it even harder for him to say.

"I uh…I love you, Sakura. I am deeply in love with you. I know you love Sasuke but…I can treat you better then he would. So…uh…you see…do um…want to be my…girlfriend?" he asked. Sakura's eyes went wide. Shes heard him tell her that he loves her over and over again but this…it seemed…different somehow.

"Naruto…I…don't know what to say." She said. Naruto looked at her with hope in his eyes. Sakura was trying to find the best words to say but couldn't. Finally she sighed.

"I'm…sorry…but I cant." She said, sadly, "I know Sasuke doesn't feel the same way but…I cant help but hope that he will feel the same way. I'm sorry I cant return you feelings but I'm not giving up on sasuke, no matter what." Naruto looked down but nodded his head. He then looked out the window and then silence engulfed them.

**With Hinata and Saskue**

Hinata and Sasuke were like Naruto and Sakura, they were also quiet and looking out the small window. Sasuke smirked as he thought of a perfect plan. He turned to look at hinata.

"Hey,", sasuke called out and making hinata turn her head, "You know I was the one who got sakura to go out with the dobe." Hinata just stared at him, her eyes have open.

"Ok." She said and was about to look out the window when he said something else.

"I could, if I wanted, make sakura dump naruto, leaving him heart broken." He said. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Why would you do something so mean?" she asked, a little angry.

"Well it doesn't have to be that way. All I need is one thing from you. You see, I know you care about his feelings since you agreed to come when I can tell you wish you didn't come. Naruto and Sakura could become a real couple if you do one thing for me." Sasuke said with a smirk.. Hinata got nervous. She didn't want naruto to be unhappy but she also didn't want to do whatever sasuke told her to do. She sighed in defeat.

"What do you want?" she manage to say, narrowing her eyes and frowning. His smirk stayed in place.

"I want you…to be my girlfriend." Her eyes went wide.

"What!" she shouted, leaning forward a bit.

"To keep the dobe happy, you have to become my girlfriend. A simple deal, right? This way he gets a girlfriend and so do I." he said. Hinata had to hold back growl in the back of her throat.

'_Damn him! Theres no way I date an evil, bad tasting guy who threaten people and play with their emotion. But…Naruto.'_, hinata thought as she looked at the other cart over her shoulder and saw they weren't talking but naruto had a very sad face, making her feel sad as well, _'I don't want naruto to be unhappy. He's been so nice to me and I ended up hurting him by biting him. This might be the only thing that I can do to make up with him.'_ She sighed sadly and glared Sasuke.

"Fine, it's a deal."

**After the date, at Naruto's house**

Naruto and Hinata walked in the house quietly. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear while hinata kept looking at the floor.

"I cant believe it! Sakura asked me to be her boyfriend!" naruto shouted happily, "I mean at first she said no but then afterwards, she agrees to be my girlfriend!" Naruto did a spin and sat down on the couch with a happy sigh.

**Flashback**

_**When they all finally got off the ride, they all agreed to go home. Naruto said he would go get the car and bring it around. Hinata decided to come too, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone, standing at the main gate. When they were all in the car, they dropped sakura off first since her house was closer. Naruto agreed to walk her up to the door.**_

"_**Well oh by sakura." He said and was about to walk away when he felt a soft hand on his arm.**_

"_**Wait naruto!" sakura said, making naruto turn around slowly to face her again, "I know I refused before but now…after thinking…I…I would love to be your girlfriend!" she looked him dead straight in the eye. Naruto just stood there in completely shock. He smiled brightly.**_

"_**Really?!" he asked. Sakura nodded her head, smiling a bit. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips quickly. Both of them froze. Naruto blushed deep red.**_

"_**Uh…I better get going. Bye sakura!" he said as he ran into his car and drove off quickly, smiling the whole way.**_

**Flashback End**

Naruto kept grinning, replaying the day in his head. He looked at hinata and got worried when he saw her expression.

"Hinata, whats wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him, sadness clearly in her eyes but she managed to smile.

"Nothing, nothing wrong." She said but naruto didn't buy it for a minute. He got up and walked up to her.

"Did something happen? Did that bastard hurt you? I swear the next time I see him I-" naruto said angrily but was stopped when hinata put her hand up. She shook her head and smiled at him

"Its ok, really." Naruto looked at her worried and did the one thing he thought would help.

He gave her a hug.

Hinata was shocked at the sudden action and the familiar and beautiful smell filled her nose, making her throat dry.

"If he does anything to you, anything at all, let me know and I will take care of him for you." He said. Hinata eyes soften at that.

"Naruto…I" but then she felt her fangs slowly come out and her eyes were able to see the veins in his neck again. Hinata was so tempted but closed her eyes shut as she remembered the last time she did it.

'_No!' _she thought and pushed him away. Naruto stared at her confused as hinata's head was down, her hair covering most of her face.

"Hinata, whats wrong?" naruto asked softly. He took a step forward and she took a few steps back.

"No! Stay away from me!" she yelled. Naruto stood still in complete shock and so did hinata. She looked up at him and saw how surprised he was. She looked to the side.

"Its late, I think we should go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hinata said before she ran off into the bed room.

"Hinata!" naruto called out but it was too late. She had already gone into the bedroom and slammed to door shut. Naruto was confused. He had no idea what had just happen. He sighed and sat back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

'_I wonder what happen to her to make her like this?'_ he thought, _'did sasuke do something or say something to make her like this and she's not telling me? Well whatever it is, I hope she gets better. But for some reason, why do I feel like need to be near her most of the time when I want to be close to sakura?'_ he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**With Hinata/Hinata P.O.V. **

I ran to the room and slammed the door. I jumped on the bed and bury my face into the pillow. I was going to do it, I was actually going to do it AGAIN! Theres no way I could live it down if I bit him again. What am I going to do? Now that he has his dream girl, whats going to happen now? I still cant believe I agreed to be that disgusting human's girlfriend! Yuck! But…to keep naruto happy, I have no choice. I have to make sure naruto doesn't finds out about this deal. Who knows what he would do if he did find out. I turned my head so I could look out the window. My memories are slowly coming back to me but what will I do when they have all fully return? Will I have to leave so I can go back to my family? If they're still alive…I remember Tsunade telling me that I was covered in blood in a wedding dress. I had a few injuries but not that bad. I actually healed up pretty quickly but lost a lot of blood. But I wonder why I was in a wedding dress to begin with? Was I getting married? To whom I wonder? Man, I really want to know! But besides that, I'm going to have to try to control my blood urges so that I don't hurt him anymore. Naruto…why do I care so much about you? Why do I feel so happy and calm when your around? Why cant I get you out of my head? My heart beats a little faster when you smile at me. There is a word for this feeling but…I cant place it. Maybe its what Naruto keeps telling sakura.

Love?

Is that what it is? Love?

Do I love Naruto?

………

…yes…I do…

I love Naruto…

* * *

**Oh yeah! I bet your happy about the ending aren't you? Yeah, I thought it would be nice to end it like this since I left you with a cliffy last time and cuz sasuke was being a bastard so yeah…Hope you liked it! Idk when I will make naruto realize his feeling. Hmmm….well it will be soon. Maybe two or three chapters away. Don't know.**

**R&R!**

**Or my squirrels will have a nice meal! Hehehe!**

**Peace! **


	12. Powers Awaken

**Hey im sry I updated MEGA late! Ive been busy with school and also cuz…I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE!!! X( I wanted to update so bad but no matter what I couldn't think of anything! Well I finally gave up and decided to wing it. If its bad, im sry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!!!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Man that was close! I thought he would never go down!"

"I know how you feel. Facing someone with so many hearts is very hard"

"What are we going to do now? I think that was the last one who followed us."

"Maybe…"

"Whats wrong?"

Well I'm worried about princess hinata. Is she ok? Did she her memories back? Does she have the power?"

"Relax tenten! I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't know Aki. I just feel like she's still not safe even if we are fighting off the monsters who are after her."

"Well you know there is a way for us to make sure she's ok." Tenten looked at Aki confused.

"How?" Aki smirked.

"I think its time for us to visit our little princess."

**At School/Naruto's P.O.V.**

Man, today is the best day ever! Everyone knows that me and sakura are a couple now! All our friends gave us a _'What the hell?!?'_ look and so did everyone else. I don't care how they look at me, as long as I have sakura, I don't care about anything!

Except for Hinata and Sasuke

Especially Sasuke.

Damnit! Sadly, I'm not the only new couple. Its Hinata and Sasuke now! When did this happen?! I tried asking hinata but she said that she decided to give him a try. But when I looked her in the eye, her eyes were…sad. I don't why but they did.

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes I am. Now lets get to our next class. Sakura must be waiting for you." With that said, she walked off to our next class, Math. I don't know why, but it seems like hinata doesn't like the idea of me going out with sakura.

Or maybe its just my imagination.

Who knows.

**Lunch**

"Wow, who would have thought you two go out."

"Yea I know right. I'm especially surprised at you two going out!"

"I'm surprised at both new couple! Arent you, shikamaru?"

"Troublesome couple…"

"Awww don't be like shika! I bet you wish we were going out as well"

"W-What!"

"Omg! Is shikamaru blushing?!"

"Zip it, Ino."

"Well if you wanna go out with temari, your gonna have to through gaara first."

"…."

"Uh…."

"I feel sorry for you shikamaru-munch-"

"Are you ever going to eat something other then chips, Chouji?"

"Nope! I thought you would know that by now, ino."

Everyone sat outside under a tree, talking about me and sakura and….hinata and…..sasuke….

"So how did this happen?" Ino asked.

"Well we all went out and hung out everywhere!" Sakura said, "And that's when I realized that naruto is so amazing!" I couldn't help but smile at that. She called me amazing! Can this day get any better?

"What about you, hinata? Did you think Sasuke was amazing?" asked temari. Hinata didn't say anything for a moment. She looked down and lifted her head and smiled.

"Yea he sure is something." She said as she kept on smiling. Is it me or does it look like she's forcing that smile?

"Well I'm very happy for you." Temari smiled at her while Ino glared at Hinata.

"Its not fair! Why do you get Sasuke?" Ino said as she pouted. Sasuke smirked and put his arms around hinata's neck. Bastard! What the hell does he think hes doing?! Wait, why should I care? I mean they are going out and all so it shouldn't matter if he puts his arms around her. Right?

"Because she has something that you will never have. Beauty." Ino's eyes went wide as so everyone else's.

"W-What do you mean Sasuke?" She said in a shaky voice.

"It means your ugly and not worth looking at." Everyone gasped at that. Ino's eyes started to water up and before we knew it, she burst into tears.

"Your nothing but a bastard! And to think I was in love with you!" She cried as she got up and ran away.

"Ino, wait!" Sakura cried out as she also got up and chased after her. Once they were gone, everyone was silent. Then we all glared at Sasuke who wasn't even effected by it.

"That was low man. You shouldn't have said." Chouji said. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Its true."

"No its not! Ino is beautiful Both Ino and hinata are beautiful! Everyone is beautiful ok you ass!" Temari said and he looked like he could care less. Bastard.

"Well whatever," he said as he got up and pulled hinata up as well, "Come on, hinata lets leave these losers alone." He walked away with hinata but as they walked away, hinata glanced over her shoulder. I couldn't believe what I saw. I never saw her look so…sad. Usually she's quiet and barely shows her emotion but this…wow. They turned a corner and was out of sight.

Hinata…

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

Damn him to hell! How dare he call ino ugly when she is very pretty. And how dare he put his arms around me! If it wasn't for everyone was around us, I would have drained every last drop of blood. He smells disgusting but it would be worth it. We walked toward the front of the school and then he stopped walking and faced me.

"I thinks its about time you gave me a kiss." He said with a smirk.

Ok.

Ew.

Me kissing him?

Not happening.

"Uh no way." I said and started to walk away. I didn't get far though before he grabbed my arm.

"Yes way unless you want to break Naruto's heart." Damn him. That's the last thing I want. Now that I know I love him, I really don't want that to happen. I glared at him.

"Fine." I said even though it came out like a growl. He smirked. Oh how I want to rip it right off his face. Sasuke leaned close to my face and a close my eyes tightly. I hate this! I hate this! His blood stinks so bad that I could throw up. I don't want to kiss him! I want…

Naruto…

All of a sudden I felt something in me stir, something strong, powerful. My eyes shot open and the veins around my eye became noticeable. Then my hands started to glow light blue and moved on its own. With two fingers, I hit Sasuke in different parts on his chest fast. What am I doing? I cant stop but at the same time I don't want to stop. This feels…good. It feels amazing. I saw all the veins in his body and hit them all. His face showed that he was in mega pain. Good. This what he gets. A few minutes later, I stopped. He fell and layed down on the ground, unconscious I think. I felt my eyes turn back to normal and my hands stopped glowing. I looked at him and then realize something big.

I'm going to be in trouble.

The bell rung and I started to panic. Not much though. Then I saw people coming so I kneeled next to Sasuke and acted like I cared about him. Everyone noticed and gasped.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! Sasuke!" I cried out. Everyone started to whisper. Then a few teachers came. Kurenai, Guy, and Kakashi looked down and were completely shocked.

"What happen here?" ask Kurenai. I quickly made something up.

"I don't know. He said he didn't feel so good and then just collapsed." I said. Guy and Kakashi picked Sasuke up and carried him inside towards the nurse of course. Kurenai looked at the crowd of teens.

"Get back to your classes immediately." She said and they all dissapered inside the building. She turned to me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." She looked at me for a moment and nodded.

"Alright then. You can go to class now." I nodded and ran inside. I don't what happen just now and how I did it. But whatever happened, it felt good.

Then why do i feel so guilty?

**After School/ Naruto's P.O.V.**

I walked to my locker and then went to the front, waiting for Sakura. She didn't show up and I got confused. What's taking so long? She said she had to check on something really quick and if she didn't come in five minute, it was ok to leave. Its past 5 minute and still no sakura. I sighed. I guess she's not coming. Maybe it has to deal with some work she needs to make up in class. I walked out and towards where I saw hinata leaning on the car, looking down.

"Hinata?" I called out and she looked up and smiled. What a beautiful smile it is. I smiled back and unlock the door. We both got in and remain silent. It felt akward so I tried to start a convocation.

"What happen when you walked away with sasuke?" I asked. She looked at me with shock and painful eyes. Hinata looked out the window.

"Nothing really. He just didn't feel good and he fainted." She said. I heard that's what happen but…

"He looked fine when we last saw him." I said. She just shrugged, still not looking me in the eye.

"Guess he was hiding it." That makes sense. It's Sasuke after all.

"Oh ok." I turned on the engine and drove home in complete silence.

**At Naruto's Apartment**

When we walked through the door, hinata went straight to my room and closed the door. Weird. Maybe she's upset about what happen with Sasuke. They are dating after all but still…why does it bother me so much? Its not like I love her or something.

…

Right?

I shook my head and went into the kichen and got instant ramen. Yum! It's the beef one to! I heated it up and enjoyed so delicious ramen! After I was done, I threw out the container and went to the living room and watched some tv. Some weird show was on so I decided to watch it. The more I watch it, the more it seems similar here. A girl was lost and found herself alone in the woods but was found by an old man and a teenager boy. They took her in and nursed her back to health. She couldn't remember anything but her first name. When she goes to school, a play boy starts to hit on her even though she pays him no mind. Finally, the guy gave up and threaten the boy who she was living with saying that he would kill him. The girl had no choice but to go out with him. But as days go by she notices that she's not like any normal girl. She found herself biting people on the neck and then she ended up drinking the boy's blood. That's when she realize that she was a-

"Naruto?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I guess I got to into the show. I looked up to her and saw that her hair was a little messy and her cloth were rinkled. Guess she woke from a nap.

"Y-Yea, what's up?" I asked. She just stood there, looking at the ground. I tilted my head to the side. Weird, I never seen hinata act like this before.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Her head shot up and she looked at like she was determined.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" For some reason my heart was beating fast and my cheeks felt a little warm.

"Naruto, I-" Before she could finish, Jirya came through the door.

"Hey you two. I hope you guys didn't do anything if you know what I mean." He said with a smirk on his face. My face turn red. I don't if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Stupid pervert! Why would you think that?!" I yelled.

"Well cuz her hair is a mess and her cloth are all rinkled!" he yelled back.

"I didn't do anything!" Stupid pervert!

"I thought I told you better not to lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! Tell him, hinata." But when we looked, she was already gone. We blinked and heard a door close. We stood there and then looked at each other. We shrugged.

"Well I'm going to grab a meal and hit the hay." He said as he went into the kitchen. I looked at the door where hinata disappear into. She was going to say something but was it? I walked to the door and knocked.

Silent

I knocked again

Still nothing

I tried one more time and this time I heard something move then the door open a little and hinata's head poped out.

"Yes?"

"Uh, you were about to say something before the pervery man came home." She looked down again. Why does she keep doing that?

"Forget it, it was nothing." She said but I don't believe her.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yea. I got homework to do and so do you. I'll talk to you later ok?" Somethings off with her. Ever since that whole Sasuke-calling-ino-ugly thing, hinata has been acting strange. Maybe she feels bad for what happen.

"Don't worry about it," She looked up at me confused, "Ino; She's gonna be ok. She's strong, I'm sure she's ok." I smiled at her. Hinata stared at me and then smiled a bit.

"Yea…Night Naruto."

"Night Hinata." With that said, she closed the door. I stood there for a few moments and walked back into the living room. I laid down on the couch and put my hand under my head. I wonder what she was going to say. The way she looked, she really wanted to say it. Stupid perverted old man! Interrupting us. Now she wont tell me what she was going to say! I sighed and turn so I was laying on my side. Hinata sure is one mysterious girl. I wonder if I'll ever figure her out. I touched my neck where I felt pain. It was so weird how I still cant remember what happen. Then I thought about the show I was watching. That girl…she bit the boy and drank his blood and he couldn't remember what happened.

Wait

Is Hinata a…Vampire?

**Outside the town**

"So here we are! This is where we left our best friend."

"I hope she's ok…"

"You worry too much, Tenten! I'm sure she's fine."

"I guess but what if her memories come back? She'll remember what happen that night. Do you really think she can handle those horrible memories?" Aki looked down.

"Yea, your right. I guess we have to quickly find her and make sure she's ok." Tenten nodded and they both walked into Konoha.

* * *

**Ok there we go! Again m sorry about this whole updating late thing. Please forgive me! I'm doing the best I can to get all my stories updated. Plz don't hate me! . **

**Ok this one time, I wont sick my squirrels on you. If you want to yell at me go ahead I deserve it u.u**


	13. Do You Love Me?

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! Now I can give you more of my amazing story! Lets see if you like this chapter. Hopefully you will…**

**Disclaimer: im tired of saying it now -.-'**

* * *

_It was dark outside and the only light was the beautiful moon shinning bright. The moon was just above a big and beautiful mansion. Inside the mansion, vampires walked around, servants doing their jobs and three girls who were running around._

"_Its this way you guys!"_

"_Are you sure we wont get in trouble?"_

"_I don't care as long as we get to where ever we're going."_

"_All we have to do is go pass these doors!" They all went through the door and followed the princess._

"_Hinata, just tell us where we're going."_

"_And why we're skipping our classes?"_

"_I don't know about you, tenten, but I like skipping those lessons."_

"_Don't you want to learn new spells, Aki?"_

"_Nope!" Aki said with a smile. They went pass a few trees and hinata finally stopped._

"_Here it is!" She said as she pointed a huge beautiful lake. There were a few flowers around it and some lilies floating in the water. Aki and Tenten gasped at the breathe taking sight._

"_Wow, this place is amazing. How did you find this place, hinata?" asked tenten._

"_Well when I saw a rabbit so I decided to follow it. I kept chasing it and before I knew it, I found myself here." Hinata said, looking around._

"_Of course, leave it to hinata to follow a bunny rabbit." Aki said, with a sigh and a smile. Hinata pouted._

"_But it was cute!" Aki giggled._

"_I bet it was. Did you catch it?" Hinata shook her head._

"_No, I forgot all about it when I found this place."_

"_Its like the rabbit wanted to show you this place." Tenten said. Aki nodded in agreement. Hinata giggled._

"_You think?"_

"_Yup! Too bad you couldn't sink your teeth into it." Aki said. Hinata gasped._

"_Oh no! I would never kill such a cute rabbit!" Hinata said, not liking the idea of killing a rabbit._

"_But you have to have blood to live. Animal blood doesn't quite satisfy your thirst like human blood but it will have to do." Tenten said. Hinata looked down, sadly._

"_I know…" Aki put one arm around hinata's shoulder._

"_Don't worry about that now, ok? We're all 14 years old and miss princess over here is going to get married in three more years." Aki winked at her. Hinata just sighed and walked towards the lake, looking at her reflection in the water._

"_I know but I don't want my husband to be picked out, I want to find someone I truly love and get married to him." Hinata said._

"_Yeah that would be nice." Tenten said._

"_Oh don't act like your not in love, tenten! I see the looks you give neji." Aki said, pointing at a blushing tenten._

"_W-What!" Aki smirked._

"_Uh huh, the way you get all shy and nervous around him. And when you gaze at him from afar with a dreamy look on your face." Tenten blushed more. Hinata turned to look at her._

"_You love my cousin?" Hinata asked in shock. Tenten looked down and started to fidget._

"_W-Well maybe a little…" Tenten said in almost a whisper._

"_Ha! A little? You write neji all over you notebook!" Aki said in an all knowing voice. Tenten glared at her._

"_Shut up! You must like someone here." Aki just shook her head._

"_Nope! No one here is good enough for me. Besides why do I need a man by my side? I can take care of myself!" Aki put her hands on her hips and smirked. Hinata smiled at her and then looked down at the water. The moonlight was hitting the water, making it sparkle._

"_I hope one day, I find that special someone who will be with me forever." She said with a faint smile. Aki and tenten sat on either side of her._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you will." Tenten said with a soft smile._

"_Yeah but he has to be able to beat me in a battle!" Aki said with a grin. Tenten sighed._

"_I hope you don't hurt him. The way you fight, I'm surprise the people you fought are still moving."_

"_Well that's cause I decided to go easy on them."_

"_Really aki, I feel sorry for the guy who falls in love with you." Tenten sighed. Aki glared at her._

"_Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Hinata just giggled._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure when you meet him, he will be very strong and powerful."_

"_And handsome! He as to be handsome too!" Aki said and hinata nodded._

"_And handsome." Aki smiled and hinata smiled back._

"_Hey you know, in the future, we should always be together even after we marry." Tenten said._

"_Of course! Best friends always have to stick together forever!" Aki said_

"_Yeah, forever." Hinata said with a soft smile._

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the dream.

"Aki…Tenten…I wonder where they are right now?" she thought out loud. Slowly she got out of bed and got her notebook and started to right down her dream. When she was done, she put it back in her bag. She looked at the time and notice she woke an hour earlier then she was suppose to. Since she wasn't tired anymore, she walked out of the room, passing a sleeping fox, which she thought was cute when its sleeping. Hinata walked into the living room and saw naruto laying sprawled out on the couch, snoring so loud she bet everyone in the apartment building could hear him. His mouth was wide open and drool was on the side of his lips. Hinata giggled at the site. Then she heard a door open and foot steps. She turned to see a messy Jiraya. Jiraya looked at her and smiled.

"Well good morning hinata. Your up pretty up early." He said, walking towards her.

"Good morning. I just woke up from one of my memory dreams and didn't feel like going back to sleep." She said. Jiraya nodded.

"How about you tell me about your dream." He asked and she nodded. Just when she was about to speak, she was interrupted by a big snore by a blonde hair boy on the couch.

"Lets go in the kitchen and talk about it." Jiraya suggested and they both went into the kitchen. They sat at the table and hinata told him about her dream. Jiraya nodded his head and when she was done, he decided to speak.

"Well seems like your very close to those two." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah and I have a feeling their still out there, alive and well. I want to see them again and I hope I do soon." Hinata said.

"I'm sure you will." He said and got up went towards his room, "Since I'm up, I might as well finish my book." He said and then left, leaving hinata.

_'Might as well take a shower.'_ She thought and got up and went to the bathroom.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

_Naruto opens his eyes to find himself not in his living room. He looked around confused._

"_Where am i?" he asked himself and he notice his surrounding. He saw a huge tree and there was lake. Next to the tree was a bench an on that bench was a girl with long indigo hair staring at the lake. _

"_Is that…Hinata?" Naruto look more closely and saw that the girl was wearing his school uniform._

"_Maybe it is her." He walked over to her slowly. As he got closer, he was positive it was hinata. He smiled._

"_Hey hinata!" Hinata slowly turned around. Her eyes were half open and her expression was blank. The wind blew her hair, making naruto blush at the way it looked._

"_Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked. When he was finally at least a few feet away from her, she didn't more or say anything. She just kept looking at him. Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused._

"_What's wrong? Why wont you say anything?" When he still get a respond he got closer._

"_Hinata, are you ok?" She turned back to look at the lake. That was when she finally spoke._

"_Naruto…do you love me?" This caught naruto off guard. His eyes went wide and made him blush._

"_W-What! W-Why are you asking?" he said but she did not say anything. He scratched the back of his head._

"_Well…I do like you but…love…" Hinata turned to look at him._

"_Stop lying to yourself." She said, making naruto confused._

"_Lie? About what?" He had no idea what was going on._

"_You don't love Sakura."_

"_What are you talking about? I do love her! I have since elementary school." He said. She shook her head._

"_You don't and you know it. You just refuse to admit it. You stopped loving her a long time ago." He slowly shook his head and took a step back._

"_No…I still love her…I do" he said, almost a whisper._

"_More then you love me?" His eyes went wide and then everything started to go dark._

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

Naruto snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly. He looked around and found himself in his living room. He sighed.

"It was dream." He said to himself. Naruto heard foot steps and saw Hinata walking towards the kitchen. She was wearing her school uniform. Hinata stopped when she saw naruto staring at her.

"Good morning, naruto." She said. Naruto snapped out of daze.

"Uh morning." He said.

"You know we have to be leaving soon, right?" His eyes went wide and looked at the clock. In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Hinata heard the bathroom door slam shut. Hinata walked into the kitchen and decided to make some eggs. When she was done, she put down two plates and put scrambled eggs on it. Then she decided to make some rice with it. When she was done, naruto ran into the kitchen and saw the food on the table.

"You made this?" Hinata nodded and sat down and started to eat. Naruto did the same thing.

"Wow, it taste great hinata! Your going to make a good wife!" he said with a smile. That made her eyes went wide and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Thanks…" She muttered. As soon as they were done, they put their dishes in the sink and got into Naruto's car and drove off to school.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**At School**

After Naruto parked his car, he and hinata got out and walk into the school. Guys still stared and whistled at hinata but she didn't care. Her heart belongs to someone and only that someone. After they got their stuff from their lockers, they went to their first period class.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as they walked over to their group.

"Hey" They all said back. Naruto grabbed a seat and put it next to Sakura's. Hinata sat next Naruto and far away from sasuke, who was glaring at her. Then he slowly started to smirk.

"Hinata, how about you sit next me? Its only fair if you sit next to your boyfriend." He said and she just glared and slowly got and sat next to him. He put his arm around her making her go stiff. Sakura looked at them and sighed.

_'Just a little bit longer…'_ She thought as she remembered what happen at the amusement park.

_**=v-v=**_

_**When Naruto and Hinata went to get the car, that left Sakura and Sasuke to wait at the front gate. Sakura looked from the ground to sasuke then the ground again.**_

"_Sakura" __**Her head shot up at her name only to see that sasuke was only a few inches away from her face. She blushed.**_

"_Y-Yes sasuke?" __**She stuttered.**_

"_Theres another thing I want you to do for me." __**He said in a soft whisper. Sakura started to in a daze.**_

"_Yeah…" __**He grabbed her chin gently, making her heart skip at beat.**_

"_I want you to be Naruto's girlfriend but only temporarily." _

"_B-But why? Why do you want me to be with Naruto? And why are you going out with hinata?" __**She asked. This was all so confusing and it was really bothering her.**_

"_Don't worry about it for now. Just do it for me." __**He said and then he leaned in and kissed her.**_

_**On the lips.**_

_**Sakura eyes went wide and her face turn the same color as her hair. It was only for 5 second before he pulled away.**_

"_So please do this for me." **Sakura **__**could only nod as she touched her lips.**_

_**=v-v=**_

_'Oh sasuke…'_ she thought but was snapped back when she heard her name call.

"Sakura, you ok? I've been calling your name for awhile." Naruto said, looking concern. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Of Course!" He smiled and put his arm around her. Then Kakashi came in and put his bag on the table.

"Sorry I'm late I–" but the whole class cut him off

"STOP THE EXCUSES!" Kakashi sweat drop and got some papers.

"Lets just get started shall we?" Class started and everyone was actually working!

Oh my god, it's the end of the world

Anyway, Sasuke kept staring at hinata with a frown.

_'What the hell did she do to me yesterday? Those attacks…they weren't normal. I couldn't move my body at all. It was like every nerve in my body shut off.'_ He thought, narrowing his eyes a bit, _'She defintinaly not normal. That's the only reason why the potion didn't work.'_ Then he remember when he went back to _The Wolf's Spell._

_**=v-v=**_

_**Sasuke drove to the store, pissed. When he got there, he stomped towards the door and shoved it open. Miyuki was sweaping the floor and when she saw who had enter the door, she looked very happy.**_

"_Oh its you! I'm so glad your back! Did the potion work?" __**She asked.**_

"_Cut the bull shit. You know this crap you gave me doesn't work at all!"__** He said, taking out the **__Lovable Blue __**and putting it in her hand. She looked at it and then back at him.**_

"_What are you talking about it didn't work?" __**She asked confused, **__"This works perfectly. Everyone who has gotten one as always got what they wanted. That a person would fall in love with them. Theres no way it wouldn't work on someone unless their not human." __**Sasuke just glared at her.**_

"_Well she must not be normal because it didn't work at all!" __**He shouted. Just then, the girl from before, came from the back to the front.**_

"_Is there a reason why your shouting?" __**She asked.**_

"_He says the potion we gave him didn't work on the girl." __**Miyuki said. The girl took the bottle and looked at it.**_

"_Nothing seems to be wrong with it." __**She said, **__"Are you sure you put it in the drink?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure and I saw her drink it." __**He said, still pissed. The girl thought about it for a moment and then disappeared into the back. Miyuki looked at sasuke.**_

"_So tell me, what does this girl look like?"__** She asked. **_

"_She has long indigo hair and skin as pale as snow. Her eyes are like sparkling pearls and lips…so beautiful…so irresistible." __**He said with a smirk, **__"And they will be mine." __**Just then, the girl came back with a necklace. It was a silver chain with a diamond and a red ruby hanging from it.**_

"_This is a necklace that when you put it around someone's neck, they love the person who gave it to them. This one is a guarantee to work no matter who the person is." __**Sasuke took it and looked at it. It was sparkled in the dim light.**_

"_So your saying this will work guarantee?" __**The girl nodded and he smirked.**_

"_Alright, I'll take it but this better work." __**He glared at both of them as they smiled at him.**_

"_Great! That will be 1200 yen!" __**Miyuki said, sticking out her hand for the money.**_

"_1200 yen! That's way more then the _Lovable Blue!"

"_Well this one is more popular, which means its more expensive." __**The girl said. Sasuke sighed and gave miyuki the money. She took it and counted it. When she was sure she had the right amount, she smiled at him.**_

"_Thank you and come again!" __**Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked out the door.**_

_**=v-v=**_

Sasuke reached inside his pocket and felt the box that the necklace was in.

_'This better work or else I'm going to tear that place apart.'_ He thought and then finally the bell rung.

**Time Skip!!!**

It was Art class and each student had to draw what was on their mind. So everyone got what they needed and started to draw.

"Hehe I know what I'm drawing!" Naruto said and pick up his pencil, "A Portrait of Sakura!" Shikamaru sighed.

"You always draw her. What about you draw that picture of a girl in your bed. Wasn't that hinata?" Naruto blushed as he remembered that he drew her sleeping in his bed.

"N-No it was someone else…"Naruto lied, looking down at his paper. Shikamaru looked at him an then back at his own paper.

"You know naruto, I don't think sakura even likes you at all." Naruto's head shot up.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well the way she looks at you doesn't seem like she loves you at all. Besides, haven't you notice that she looks at sasuke most of the time and barely at you?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto thought about it and realized that he was right. She barely did look at him.

"B-But that doesn't mean she doesn't love me. I mean Hinata does the same thing with Sasuke. She doesn't even look at him unless he calls her name." Shikamaru nodded and looked at Hinata who was two tables away from them. She was working on her drawing peacefully.

"True but haven't you also notice that when she's not looking at sasuke, she looking at you?" Naruto eyes went wide. It was true. Every time he looked at her, when she was talking to their friends, she always seemed to give him side glances. Naruto shook his head.

"What's your point?" He asked, trying to think of something to draw.

"My point is that Sakura doesn't love you but Hinata might." Naruto immediately thought about his dream.

_**'Do you love me?'**_ His hand started to move across the paper as he kept thinking about it.

_**'Stop lying to yourself'**_ Naruto remembered when imagine himself about to kiss sakura on the Ferris wheel but then it ended up being hinata.

**_'You don't love Sakura.'_** He remembered the beatings he got from sakura and how hinata was the only one to come and check on him in the nurse's office after school.

**_'You don't and you know it. You just refuse to admit it.' _**He realized that his heart doesn't pound like crazy like it use to when he's with sakura.

**_'More then you love me?'_** He remembered the way his heart would feel every time hinata was around. The way he would blush when she smiled at him…

"Love…" Naruto muttered and then his hand stop moving. He looked down and his eyes went wide at what he drew.

It was a picture of his dream. The tree. The lake. The bench. And hinata….but her expression was different. She was smiling and blushing a bit. There was moon above her and the light hit the lake, making it sparkle which made hinata look beautiful since it was behind her.

"You know, when your not thinking, you can draw pretty good, naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto just kept staring at it.

**_'Naruto…do you love me?'_**

"I…" shikamaru looked at him.

"Did you say something?" Before Naruto could say anything else, the bell rung. He snapped out of his trance, grabbed his stuff and ran out the room.

**After School**

Once the final bell rung, Naruto and Hinata walked towards their locker. After they got their things they walked towards the entrance.

"Hinata" Hinata went stiff and stopped. Slowly she turned around to see Sasuke walking towards her.

"What is it?" She said, trying to stay calm but having trouble.

"I thought I could drive you home today." He smirked and hinata glared. That strong powerful feeling she had yesterday started to come back.

"No, thank you." She was just about to turn around when sasuke grabbed her arm, stopping. Her head spin back at him as she felt her eye glow. Sasuke stepped back when he looked into her eyes but when he blinked, her eyes were back to normal. But naruto was not happy at all.

"She said no, so leave her alone." Naruto said, glaring at him which he glared back.

"Back off, I don't need you here so leave." That pissed naruto off.

"What you say?!" He shouted ready to pounce at sasuke if it wasn't for hinata's hand stopping him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't let him get to you." She said, "Just go home and wait for me." Naruto looked at her worried but when he saw that pleading look in her eye, he nodded.

"Ok, I'll wait for you at home." With one last glare, he walked out the door. Hinata turned back to sasuke who was smirking.

"I have something for you." Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a small blue box. He put it in her hand and she held on to it. Slowly, she started to open it. Her eyes went wide she saw it was a necklace.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked, confused.

"Well its because you're my girlfriend and I wanted to get you something nice." He smiled at her and took the necklace from her hand.

"Here, let me put it on for you." He unhook the necklace and put around her neck, then re hooked it. Hinata went stiff again and her eyes were wide. Something flashed in her eyes and then she smiled.

"Oh thank up! I love it!" She said and kissed him on the lips. He smirked before kissing back.

"I knew you would."

**Somewhere in the Village**

"Ok so I wonder where she could be right now"

"Maybe at the apartment where we left her?"

"Maybe…but we cant just go there and then let hinata see us. Her memory might come back to her and we don't want that."

"True…"

"Looks like we're going to have to be sneaky like we always are."

"I love being sneaky!"

"I know you do, Aki but try not to do so much damage this time."

"It wasn't my fault tenten! She ran into me! And I might have…"

"Yeah, exactly, so be careful"

"Alright…"

_**^v-v^**_

**BAM! A mega long chapter! I think this is the longest chapter so far! 11 pages long! WOOT! Man I rule!**

**Please Review!**

**Or else my squirrels will find you…**

**Peace out!**


	14. Move Out

**HEY HEY HEY! IM BAAAAAAAACK! With more of my wonderful story that you all love so much! Hehe! So without fervor delay, lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: ****I will never never never never never never EVER own naruto**

* * *

_I slowly open my eyes and found myself by the lake again. Just like last night. And of course sitting on the bench, looking at the water sat Hinata. Well my __dream__ hinata, still wearing her school outfit. I walked over to her and stopped when I was a foot away from her. She didn't move or even look behind her to look at me._

"_Hinata…I…" I tried to say something, anything, but couldn't think of anything to say. But hinata did._

"_Have you finally accepted your feelings for me? Or are you still denying it and forcing yourself to 'love' sakura?" She asked, her back still facing me. I frowned._

"_I __do__ love sakura and I'm not forcing myself to!" I said. Hinata shook her head but kept her head forward._

"_Why are you doing this to yourself? Why can't you accept your own feelings? Are you afraid of what might happen next? That I might not feel the same way? Or are you a fool who can't open his eyes wide enough to see the truth?" This time, she turns her head around to look at me with her beautiful pearl eyes half open. _

"_What are you talking about? What truth? And I'm not afraid of anything!"_

"_Oh, really?" This time she got up and walked up to me. She stood so close to me that our bodies were almost touching. _

"_Then why do you hesitate?" I looked at her confused._

"_Hesitate? I'm not hesitating." She just kept looking at me, making feel a little uncomfortable._

"_Then why don't you say the words that I want to hear from you? Why wont you tell me how you truly feel?" hinata asked, with eyes that were so…sad? But why? Why look so sad? Before I could say anything else, everything started to fade._

"_Wait! What do you want me to say? Tell me whats the truth?" I shouted at the fading hinata._

"_You will know when you accept what your heart is saying." That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark._

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. I looked around me, checking my surroundings. When I finally realized that I was at home, I sighed and laid my head back down.

'_That dream…what does she mean? What my heart is saying?' _I closed my eyes and tried to listen but I only heard it beating. I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

'_Man, hinata was acting strange when she got home after talking to sasuke. I wonder what happen...' _I closed my eyes as I thought about what happen.

_**=v-v=**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

_**Hinata open the door to the apartment and she skipped right in with a big smile on her face. Naruto was sitting on the couch, watching tv, till he heard the door open and close. He looked over to see hinata humming and skipping around. His eyes went wide. Hinata notice naruto staring and turned to face him.**_

"_Hello!"__** she said happily.**_

"_Um...hello"__** naruto said, **__"So what did sasuke wanted to talk to you about?"__** That made hinata smile even more. **_

"_He gave me a new necklace!"__** she said pointing to the diamond necklace which was next to her first one. The one that she was wearing when she came there. Naruto stared at it, completely shocked.**_

"_Wow…that looks pretty." _

"_I know right? He is so sweet and kind! That's why I love him so much!"__** Hinata said with a blush and a smile. Naruto's jaw dropped.**_

'D-Did she just say that she l-loves him?!?!'**_ naruto thought. Hinata giggled._**

"_Well I'm going in my room, thinking about how much I love him! See ya!"__** with that said, she skipped off into the bedroom and closed the door shut, leaving a completely shocked naruto staring at the door.**_

_**=v-v=**_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I sighed sadly, repeating those words that she said over and over again.

"_**He is so sweet and kind! That's why I love him so much!"**_

'_I could have sworn that she hated him. Why change her mind all of a sudden?' _I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:47 am. For once I woke up early. Well since I'm up, might as well get dressed. I walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a long shower. Maybe that will help me relax.

In if its just a little

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My eyes wonder the room for a minute and then I looked over to the calendar. Today was a Friday. Ms. Tsunade said the construction her house would be done. Which means I have to move out here and live with her. I sighed and looked down at the fox eating ramen cover.

'_I'm gonna miss sleeping here.' _I thought sadly. When I finally found the energy to get up, I walked over to the mirror and saw how I had a bad case of….what do they call it?...Oh! A bad case of bed hair. I really don't understand why they call it that though. Then I walked over to my bag and took out my 'medicine' which I know is blood. I cant believe I'm a vampire. Now that I think about it, I barely know anything about vampires. I have to find out about them. But how? I cant go to Ms. Tsunade or Mr. Jiraya. They still think I don't know. The only other option is to do a little research after school. I glanced at the clock and notice it was 5:58 am. I woke pretty early. Just then I heard the shower water go off. That means either Naruto or Mr. Jiraya is up. I grabbed my school uniform, bra and underwear and walked towards the door. I opened it and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Excuse me, are you done in there?" I asked. I heard a thud, like someone fell, a groan, and the sound of things that were being moved around. The door shot opened and Naruto stepped out dressed in his school uniform. He was breathing heavily (guess he was rushing) and looked at me with a flush face.

"Um…good morning, naruto." I said. He blinked a few times/

"Uh yeah, good morning to you to, hinata." He said and then ran to the living room. I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

"That was…strange." I said before I walked into the bathroom to also get changed.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**At School**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Naruto and Hinata walked though the hallways and reached their lockers. While they were getting their books, a certain person with an evil grin on his face leaned against the locker next to hinata's. **(A/N: Not Naruto's locker. Naruto would have killed him if he ever did that XD)** She turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked. He just smirked.

"Hello beautiful, miss me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Huh? Why would I –" Hinata's eyes went wide and a familiar glint flickered through her eyes and the magical necklace sparkled a little. Then she smiled widely and gave him a hug.

"Of course I did! I missed you all night!" She said, looking at him. He smirked.

"I missed you too. Now lets to our class before we're late. We don't want that…or do we?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making hinata giggle.

"Oh you're so bad!"

"I know" Sasuke wrap his arm around her waist and walked towards the class. But not before giving naruto a victory smirked. Naruto, who was in complete shock again, quickly glared at him before sasuke turn down a hallway and disappear. Naruto slammed his locker shut and stomped off to class.

"Damn him…who does he think he is? One of these days I'm gonna…" he muttered the whole way to class.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**Time Skip!!!**

**Lunch**

Everyone sat outside, as always, eating their lunch. The cafeteria was serving mac n cheese. Though the cheese didn't look that cheesy and macaroni wasn't cooked all the way.

"Man, when will they serve really **good **food?" Naruto asked, looking at his pathetic mac n cheese.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can stand eating this junk." Chouji said, picking at it.

"Would you two stop complaining! Its just food! You either eat it or starve!" Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest. Both just pouted as they looked down at their lunch. The took one spoon full and stuffed it in their mouths. After a few seconds of chewing, both of their eyes went wide and they turned to the side to barf it back up. Everyone laughed and some just looked at them disgust and amusement. Except for Sasuke and Hinata, who were cuddling a little further away. Once naruto got the taste of barf out of his mouth, he looked over towards and saw sasuke whisper something in hinata's ear. Whatever it was, it made her giggle. Sasuke notice naruto staring and then got an evil idea. He grabbed hinata by her shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her. Hinata was shocked for a moment and then slowly kissed back. But all the time, sasuke kept his eyes open so that he could stare at naruto's shocked and pissed off face.

'_Heh, looks I win, naruto' _sasuke thought as he continued to kiss his girlfriend.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**After School**

Naruto slowly walked to his locker and put his stuff away. He sighed heavily.

'_She's not my girlfriend and I don't love her so why do I get so upset every time I see him all over her?' _Naruto thought, confused. He heard a familiar giggle and saw Sasuke and Hinata walking his way. He quickly to look back to his locker but watched them from the corner of his eye.

"I'll see you later then" Sasuke said, putting on his charm which now works on her.

"Yeah…see you soon" Hinata said in a daze. Sasuke gave her a quick kiss and a glare for naruto and walked away. Hinata sighed with a smile as she watched him walk away.

"Isn't he the best?" She asked. Naruto just grumbled and slammed his locker shut. The sound made hinata's eyes goes wide and the diamond necklace went a little dull.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked, a little worried. Naruto blinked and looked at her.

"No nothings wrong! Don't you worry about it!" Naruto said with a smile. Even hinata could tell it was fake but she didn't say anything.

"Well if you say so…" Naruto nodded and headed towards the door. Hinata followed after him.

They drove home in silence; not even the radio was on. When they got to the apartment, they open the door and heard laughter from the kitchen. Both Naruto and Hinata were confused so they walked into the kitchen and saw that it was Tsunade and Jiraya. When they notice the two teens, they stopped.

"Well hello you two. Didn't expect you home so early. You usually go hang out with your friends on Fridays." Jiraya said with a smile. Naruto shook his head.

"No, Ino and Sakura went shopping, Gaara, Temari, and Kangaru had to do something for their father, Shikamaru and Chouji went out to eat, Sai had painting lesson, Lee went to train, and I don't know about Sasuke teme." Naruto almost growl when he said sasuke.

"Oh well then maybe you could help Tsunade and me get hinata ready to move out of here." Naruto's eyes went wide and he quickly turned his head to look at her. Her head was down.

"W-What are you talking about? Are you s-serious? She's leaving already!" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I thought I told you or maybe I didn't. I would at least think hinata would tell you." Tsunade said looking from naruto to hinata and then back again.

"No…" he whispered. Hinata just kept looking down sadly. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Jiraya cleared his throat.

"Well then, lets going!"

**Tsunade's new house**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The place was like an ordinary house. It was a two story house and porch with a small table on the side with four chairs around it. There were rose bushes near the porch. On the second floor there was two balconies. One for each window.

"Wow, this place seems cozy." Jiraya said, looking at it.

"Yes, its very cute." Hinata said. Tsunade smiled.

"Glad you like it! Now lets all get inside and take a look around." We all followed her inside and looked around.

"This is only the small entrance. The living room is over here." We all made a right and enter a nice cozy living room. There was a flat screen T.v. ahead of us and a couch in front of it. A small coffee table in between and two comfy chairs on each end. A bookshelf stood right next to the T.v.

"Nice" I said, scanning the whole room and I could tell hinata was doing the same thing.

"Yup now lets keep going." We went the door to the left of the room and found out it was the dinning room. There was a long table that had three chairs on each side and one chair at each end. Above was a small chandelier and in the corners of the room were plants. I didn't know which plant though. I think it was called the lily flower. I'm not sure. Anyway once we were done in there we walked backed to the entrance and went to the door to the right. It was a kitchen, a small but not too big kitchen.

"Wow, looks like you have enough kitchen supplies to go." Jiraya said with a smile. Tsunade nodded and we followed her out the room.

"The door next to it is just the bathroom. Come on lets go upstairs." We climbed the stairs and I notice it doesn't make that weird noise. You know, when climb up the stairs it makes a creeking noise? Yeah well these didn't. When we got to the second floor we looked down the hallway. Three doors on the right and two on the left. I guess those two rooms have the balcony. Anyway we went to the first door on the right. Inside was a medium size room that was an office. There was a desk, file cabinets, laptop, bookshelves; it almost look like the regular office in the school.

"This is where I will do most of my work. So I'll most likely be in here most of the time." Tsunade said and looked at hinata, "Ok? So whenever you want me, most likely I'll be in here." Hinata nodded and then we went to the room next to it. It was the master bathroom. It was awesome! Everything was marble but the bath tub was a Jacuzzi! Wow! Jiraya must have seen my face because I heard him chuckle.

"I bet you wish we had that in our building." He asked and I just nodded. After that one the next room was a medium size bedroom. There was a twin size bed with a nightstand on each side and a lamp too. There was a nightstand with a mirror near the bed. The wallpaper had leafs on it and the carpet was dark green.

"This is the guest bedroom so just incase someone wants to sleep over, they can stay here." Tsunade glance over at me with a smile. I gave her a confuse look. Why was she looking over at me for?** (A/N: he's so slow -.-')** Anyway, we went to the room across from the guest room which ended up being the master bed room. There was a queen size bed against the right wall with two nightstands to it. Another flat screen T.v. right in front of the bed and the dresser with a mirror was across from it. The two double doors must lead to the balcony. The wallpaper had blue slugs on it and the carpet was white.

"And this is my room" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Wow, tsunade you got a nice bed. I wonder if its comfortable." Jiraya smirked. He whispered something in her ear, making her blush and hitting him so hard that he might need to go to the hospital ASAP. I don't even want to know what he said! Probably something perverted. Tsunade cleared her throat still blushing and walked out the room. Me and hinata followed. Jiraya stayed on the ground, knocked out cold. That's what you get for being such a pervert.

So the next room was a large bedroom. Not as large as the master bedroom but close. It was the same as the other room but the color was different. The wallpaper were violet bunnies and the carpet were just violet.

"Is this…my bedroom?" asked hinata, slowly walking around.

"Yes it is. Since your staying with me, of course you're going to need your own bedroom." Tsunade smiled at her and hinata smiled right back. I couldn't but smile as well but on the inside I'm actually pretty sad. I mean I'll barely see her. The only time we'll see each other is in school and that's it.

"Don't worry naruto, you'll see her outside school as well and you can come over anytime to see her." I looked up at tsunade to see her smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks granny tsunade!" I said. I saw the corner of her eye twitch and I knew I was going to get the same treatment jiraya got. She started to crack her knuckles. Oh yeah, I'm so going to die.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

After me and jiraya got our wounds healed up, we left the house and walk towards the car. Tsunade and Hinata stood by the door watching us leave.

"Bye hinata! We will truly miss you!" Jiraya said, faking crying, "If you want to stop by every once in awhile. Like if you want to help me out with my –" I hit him on the head cause I already knew what he was going to say. Pervert. Tsunade sigh and shook her head.

"When will he learn" she said. I looked over at hinata who was looking back at me. I tried to smile but I don't think it looked right. Jiraya got into the car, rubbing his head and I was about as well until I heard fast foot steps. When I turned I was tackled to the ground, being hugged. I was shock and in pain. Ow. I looked to see hinata hugging me with her face in my chest. I blushed as she looked up at me.

"Bye Naruto, I'll miss you." She said. I blinked. Why would she miss me? I mean we won't see each other at the apartment anymore but we will meet up in school. Our faces were so close, they almost touched and as I kept staring into her eyes, my heart started to pound like crazy.

"_You will know when you accept what your heart is saying."_

I tried to listen this time but I couldn't hear it cause it was pounding to loud. Before I could say anything else, she got off me and stood up. I blinked and I also quickly stood up, still blushing. She gave me one more smile before running back to Tsunade's side. I got into the car and we slowly drove out of their new driveway.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**Naruto's Apartment**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once they got home, jiraya said he had to finish up writing his book so he told naruto to go fix something. Naruto walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He opened the cabinets to find that there was no more instant ramen. He sighed sadly and tried the fridge. There he spotted a bowl full of rice balls that looked like him. Naruto took it out and looked at them. There was a note on it. Naruto took it off and read it out loud.

"No more ramen left so I fixed rice balls ahead of time. Hinata" He looked at the rice balls again and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks hinata" He whispered as he put the bowl on the table and started to eat them. Each one was like heaven on earth. They were so good he finished it all in 2 minutes. He sighed happily and patted his full stomach.

"Better then ramen…way better" **(A/N: You would NEVER expect him to say that even if it was good!)** Naruto got up and put the bowl in the sink. He walked to his room and looked around the empty room. Well not completely empty, Kyuubi was still there sleeping on his pet bed. Naruto smiled at the fox and stared at his bed.

'_So empty…'_ he thought as he sat down on the side of it. Already he could smell hinata all over it. He fell backwards on the bed and put his head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

"Its been awhile since I've been here. Ever since she got here, my life seems to have changed." He thought about everything that has happen since he met her. All the good and bad things. She changed his life completely. His heart started to pound again just thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh…everything about her made him warm inside. A way that not even sakura made him feel. He unconsciously put his hand over his heart.

"Listen to my heart…" Naruto closed his eyes and listen carefully. It seemed to yearn for hinata, calling out to her, begging for her. Then one word seemed to come clearly through his head.

Love.

He heard it over again and again. Naruto might be dumb but he wasn't dumb enough to not understand what it meant.

'_I…love…hinata…'_ he thought. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, knowing that he finally understood what his own heart was saying.

**...................................=v-v=.................................**

**Near Naruto's Apartment**

Aki an Tenten flew up to Naruto's apartment door.

"Ok, you knock." Aki said, looking at tenten.

"No! Why would we even knock? We're checking on hinata without being notice." Tenten said. Aki nodded and scratched the back of her head with a smile.

"Guess I'm not thinking." Tenten rolled her eyes as she put her hand close to the door knob but not touching it. Little strips of light went down on the knob making it click and open slowly. The two slowly and quietly walked in. They looked around the room and Aki whistled.

"Man, this place is small and smelly. I can't believe we left hinata here." Aki whisper in disgust. Tenten ignored her and continued to look around. They looked in the kitchen and the bathroom. They tried one of the doors but stop when they heard some noise inside so they decided not to open that one. So slowly they walked to the last door. They listen carefully but heard nothing. With a quick nod to each other, they open the door to a dark room. Aki and tenten walked in and looked around. They heard a growling sound and looked down to see the fox glaring at them. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Pesky fox" She waved her hand in front of it and the fox quickly went back to sleep. Tenten smirked and looked back at aki who was looking down at the person in the bed.

"Is it hinata?" She asked as she walked over to aki. Aki shook her head.

"No, it some kid but the bed hes laying on smells like hinata so hinata was here."

"If she was here, where could she have gone?" Aki shrugged

"I don't know but this kid smells really good" She looked down at Naruto's neck. Aki slowly leaned down and just when she was about to bite him, tenten pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Tenten whisper, annoyed.

"What? He smells good! You can blame me! You know he does" Tenten glance down at the sleeping boy and gulped.

"W-well maybe one bite won't hurt…" Tenten slowly bent down towards his neck. Before her teeth touched his skin, naruto stirred. Tenten and Aki backed up quickly but sighed in relief when he relaxed.

"That was close, now its my turn!" Aki said starting to walk over to the boy. Tenten grabbed her shoulder shaking her head.

"No, we have to look for hinata or did you forget?" Tenten said. Aki sighed and looked at the boy again.

"Fine, lets get going. She obviously not here." When she started to walk away she tripped on some cloths laying on the floor and fell face first on the floor. The floor shook at the dresser which had a few things on it. Aki slowly sat up but then she got hit in the head with a bottle of gel that fell of the dresser.

"Ouch!" She shouted but then she quickly covered her mouth as she quickly turned towards the sleeping boy who was now started to stir. Tenten and Aki held their breath as they watched him move around a little bit more before going back to sleep. The two girls sighed and aki got up off the floor. But as soon as she did, tenten hit her head, making aki wince.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"You almost woke him up!" tenten whispered back, glaring at aki who was glaring back.

"Well I'm sorry! Its not my fault the boy has a sloppy room!"

"Its so like you to trip over something so easily."

"What was that!"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna start something don't you?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Well its on!" Aki grabbed tenten's bun and yanked at it. Tenten gasped and then grabbed aki's hair. They growled at each other and continue to pull each others hair. But neither of them realized that naruto's eyes slowly open. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. When he saw the two fighting, he blinked a few times till he finally understood what was going on his room. His eyes turn to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS??" Naruto shouted, snapping the girls out of their little cat fight. Their eyes went wide as they saw the boy up and staring at them like they were crazy. Aki and tenten looked at each other and then back at naruto.

"W-well…you see we're…" Aki didn't know what to say and by the looks of tenten, she didn't either. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He looked them up and down. **(A/N: by the way, they're still wearing the cloth they had from the beginning of the story)** The girls fidget nervously. Naruto eyes widen as he finally knew.

"I know who you guys are."

"Y-you do?" tenten asked.

"Yeah, your Jiraya's friends. You two are helping with his 'research'" he said. Aki and tenten looked at each other and then nodded at the boy.

"Y-Yeah that's it! We're here to help him out!" Aki said, laughing nervously.

""Yeah, we must have gotten the wrong room!" Tenten said also laughing.

"Well the perverts room is obviously not this one." Naruto said, looking at the girls suspiciously. They nodded and headed towards the door.

"Uh ok! Well be off now!" tenten said, opening the door.

"Yeah, goodnight you delicious cutie!" aki said and they both walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Well that was weird…wonder why they came in here. I thought they would know where his room is." Naruto said but then just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

Outside, aki and tenten ran to the living room.

"O-ok that was close!" tenten said.

"Yeah too close." Aki agreed.

"But if hinata's not here, then where did she go?"

"I don't know but I did smell her on him. Maybe we can follow her scent" Tenten shook her head.

"There's too many smells around here. We won't be able to find quickly."

"Damnit, then we'll look in the morning. Maybe she'll go outside or something." Tenten nodded as both of them left the apartment and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you're happy with this one! Yes I know, naruto finally realized he loves hinata. I bet you all think **_**'Now that they both love each other, they can be together. All the author has to do is get rid of sasuke and they can be together!'**_

**WRONG!**

**It will ****NOT**** be that simple! There is more drama to this! More action! More suspense! More romance! More EVERYTHING!!! So don't get your hopes up because I might be mean and have something happen that will make them unable to be together! **(hears gasps) **Yeah that's right! I'll do it and you will all be sad and cry…MUHAHAHAHA!!! Man I feel very evil today!**

**REVIEW!!**

**And my squirrels just might let you live**

**Might….**

**~*Peace!*~ **


	15. Something Wrong

**Hi Hi! How are you all? I bet you missed me didn't you. You did? Awww I knew it! I feel so loved! Anyway, lets get back to this awesome story of mine shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Never will I own them. Never!!!**

* * *

Its been a week since hinata moved into her new house with Tsunade. A week since Aki and Tenten continue to look for hinata_(they get sidetrack very easily. Clubs, food, malls, cloths and so forth)_ and a week since Sasuke gave Hinata the love necklace. Things seem to go by smoothly except for Naruto. His life seems to change for the worst and it didn't seem like it was changing anytime soon. Ever since he found out that he loved hinata and when she finally moved out of the apartment, he has been a little down. Sure, he could see her during school and whenever Tsunade invites him and Jiraya over for dinner but it still wasn't the same. It made him even more upset when he saw Sasuke and Hinata together, hugging and kissing. Oh how he wanted to strangle him and sweep Hinata off her feet just like in fairy tales. But sadly, this wasn't a fairy tale and Naruto saw how happy she was when Sasuke was around. Everyday he wished that, for once, him and Sasuke would trade places that way he could be with Hinata and Sasuke could have Sakura. But he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon, much to his dislike.

So here he was, in school by his locker, watching sasuke flirt with hinata who kept giggling and smiling. The more he watched, the more upset he felt.

"Hey naruto!" said a familiar voice from behind him. Naruto turned around to see his pink-headed girlfriend.

"Oh hey sakura" he said in a not-so-excited voice which worried her.

"Is something the matter, Naruto?" Sakura asked, concern. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"No, don't worry! I'm a-ok!" he said, grabbing her hand, "Now come on lets get to our next class!" she hesitated before nodding. As they walked away, Naruto couldn't help but look behind him to see hinata and sasuke kissing. Sasuke had his eye open looking straight at him. Naruto glared and then looked forward, making sasuke smirk a little.

_**...................................=v-v=.................................**_

**Lunch**

Everyone sat outside in there usual spot and had their usual lunch.

"Hey did any of you watch that new t.v. show? Bitten by Love? The one about the teen vampire who lost her memory and tries to remember her past?" Temari asked, biting into an apple.

"Yeah I saw it last night. It was so awesome!" Sakura said, smiling.

"I watched it too." Ino said, also smiling.

"Remember when she bit the boy for the first time?" Temari said.

"Oh yeah and how he didn't remember what happened." Ino said.

"Yeah and that's when she finally realized she was a vampire." Sakura said. They smiled at each other and continued to talk about the show while the other boys just listen to them.

"What a troublesome show." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Chouji asked, munching down on some chips.

"He probably watches it." Kangaru said, smirking.

"Well you must watch it more since temari watches." Kangaru glared at shikamru.

"Just because she watches it doesn't mean I –" He was cut off by temari.

"Hey kangaru, what was the name of Nina's, the vampire girl, best friends?" She asked. He looked to the side scowling, and not looking at shikamaru's smirking face.

"T-Their names are Kai and Nini…" he muttered. Shikamaru smirked even more and Chouji tried not to laugh.

"S-Shut up! Just shut up! Gaara watches it too." They looked gaara, who was quietly eating his lunch. He didn't look up when he spoke.

"Sometimes, not all the time." He admit. Both shikamaru and Chouji were kind of shocked when they heard that. They would never expect someone like gaara to admit to something so calm.

"Told you" Kangaru said with a smirk.

"Well it still seems like you watch it more." Shikamaru said and kangaru growled at him.

"I keep telling you I don't!"

"Sure, whatever you say." Shikamaru said.

"You wanna start something, lazy boy?" shikamaru just sighed

"So troublesome." While Temari, Sakura and Ino talked about the show and Kangaru, Shikamaru, and Chouji fought over it, Naruto sat a few feet away from them all, all alone. He sighed and looked around and notice sasuke and hinata were nowhere in sight.

'_I wonder where they went.'_ he wondered. Then his mind thought of all the things they could be doing. The more he thought about it, the more upset he got once again.

'_Just when I finally realized my feelings, its already too late.'_ Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky.

'_Hinata…'_

_**...................................=v-v=.................................**_

**With Sasuke and Hinata**

The "couple" _(gag)_ were on the roof of the school, enjoying their lunch and company. Sasuke put his arm around hinata and she snuggled closer. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed happily while sasuke smirked.

"Oh sasuke, I wish time would freeze so we can stay like this forever." Hinata said with a smile

"Yeah I feel the same way baby, I feel the same way _(double gag)_" sasuke said.

'_This is perfect! With that necklace around her neck, she will love me and only me for the rest of her life.'_ He thought, snickering a little.

"What is so funny?" hinata asked, looking at him. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Nothing" Slowly he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Immediately she kissed back. It started out soft and gentle and then got deeper and rougher. But while they were making out _(triple gag),_ a thought went through hinata's head.

'_This feels…weird. I know I love sasuke but…I don't know why but something inside me tells me this isn't right. That I shouldn't be with him or kissing him. That I should really be with –'_ her thoughts were cut off when the bell rang. The two pulled apart and got up holding hands. They smiled at each other and walked towards their next class. But for the whole walk, hinata couldn't help feeling like there was something wrong with this.

_**...................................=v-v=.................................**_

**After School**

Everyone rushed out of the school, happy that it was finally over. Naruto and the gang walked to their cars and said good-bye to each other. Naruto was walking to his car when he stopped and turned around to see sasuke and hinata walking towards sasuke's car. Naruto watched as sasuke open the door for hinata and she got inside. Once he closed the door, he walked to the driver side. But before he got in, he notice naruto watching him. That made him smirk and making naruto pissed. Naruto got into his car and drove off, not even looking back. When Naruto got home, he slammed the front door, marched to his room and slammed his door. He dropped his backpack on the ground and fell face first on the bed. He just laid there, face in pillow, not even moving at all. Naruto turned to look out his window and sighed.

'_Its just not fair! At first I thought that Sakura was the only girl for me but…ever since I met hinata its like…I don't know.'_ He thought and closed his eyes, _'My life has changed for the better and, at the same time, the worst. If only I had realized my feelings earlier Hinata and I…we could have…' _Before he knew it, he fell asleep, dreaming about the girl he is now in love with.

**At Hinata and Tsunade's house**

When Sasuke and Hinata parked the car in front of the house, they both got out of the car and he walked her to the door. Hinata turn to look at sasuke with a blush.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke" She said with a smile.

"Any time sweet heart" He said. They kissed good-bye and Sasuke drove off. As soon as he was out of sight, the necklace lost its sparkle and something flashed in hinata's eyes. She shook her head quickly and got confused.

'_Was that…Sasuke who dropped me off instead of Naruto?'_ she thought. She shook the thought off and walked into her new home. Since Tsunade was still at school, hinata had the house all to herself. Hinata walked upstairs and went into her room. She dropped her book bag on the ground and laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, getting lost in thought again.

'_What is going on? Why am I hanging around Sasuke more then I do am with Naruto? I don't understand. It feels like I'm under some kind of spell or something.'_ She thought and sighed. She rolled on her side so she was facing her closed balcony. Hinata paused before she got up and went out on to the balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked around the neighborhood. She mostly saw trees since she now lived close to the forest. The wind blew and her hair followed it. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed to breeze going through her hair. It was like all her troubles were blown away by the wind. She smiled and kept her eyes closed. Then one person crossed her mind, making her blush a little.

'_Naruto…I wonder what he is doing'_

_**=v-v=**_

**Naruto's P.O.V./Dreaming**

_I open my eyes to see that I'm back at the park and saw hinata sitting on the bench like last time. I walked towards an then I heard soft sobs. When I touched her shoulder, she slowly turned around and looked at me with tears running down her cheek. My eyes got wide at the sight. _

"_Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't respond, all she did was cry which made me worried and confused. I sat next to her on the bench and looked at her as she buried her face in her hands. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing that came to mind. I slowly put my arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her close to me. To my relive, she didn't move away. She buried her face into my shirt and cried. I didn't know what to do next so I just sat there, letting her cry. When her crying started to slowly stop, I decided to ask again._

"_What's wrong?" Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at my with those tear stained eyes and face. I blushed. Even though she's crying I cant but think about how cute she looked. She sniffled and just stared at me._

"_How could you?" she said and I blinked._

"_What?" I asked_

"_How could you let this happen to me?" I stared at her, confused._

"_Let what happen to you?" She stood up and stood right in front of me._

"_How could you let me slip though your fingers! Why aren't you fighting for me? Don't you love me?" She shouted and I froze._

"_Wha-I don't understand." I said, lost. Hinata glared at me._

"_Why don't you understand! Why won't you steal me away from him!" she said. I blinked and then I finally understood._

_She's talking about Sasuke_

"_I-I thought you were happy with him. Every time I saw you with him, you were smiling and so happy. Why do you want me to take you away from someone who makes you happy?" I said. She just stood there, glaring at me. I don't understand why._

"_Of course I want you to take me away from him! He doesn't make me happy! He doesn't make me happy at all!" I stared, shocked._

"_Then…then why are you with him?" Hinata looked down sadly._

"_I…I don't know…I don't want him, Naruto, I don't" she said softly. I watched as she just stood there, looking down. Before I could think about it, I got up and hugged her. I rested my cheek on top of her head. At first, I thought I made the wrong move but when I felt her arms go around me, I knew I did the right thing. We stood there for awhile until hinata looked up at him with her pearl eyes._

"_There is only thing I want" she said and I looked at her with soft eyes._

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_All I really want is…" Before she could finish everything started to fade. My eyes got wide as I watched hinata disappear in front of me and so did everything else._

"_NO!"_

**__****=v-v=**

**Reality**

"NO!" I shouted as I shot up from my bed. I gasped and looked around. I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. Sweat was all over my face.

'_A dream…that's all it was, a dream.' _I thought. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Naruto, I'm back!" Jiraya said from the other side of my door.

"Ok" I said, not really caring. I looked out the window and notice how dark it was. Damn, did I really sleep that long? I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 10:47. What the hell? And the pervy sage comes home now? I don't even want to think about the things he was doing. I got up and headed towards the kitchen cuz man am I hungry! I looked around to find something to eat. Not to my surprise, there was nothing to eat. I looked in a few cabinets and found a box of cookies. Yes, finally! I tear open and dug in! Chocolate cookies! Yummy! As I dug in, I heard foot steps.

"Oh, looks like Tsunade and Hinata left those behind." Jiraya said. That made me stop. Did he just say…that these are...Hinata's cookies?

"What?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I remember Tsunade saying something about having cookies for hinata. Those must be it." I looked down at the cookies in my hand. Oops

"Don't worry about it now. I'm sure tsunade already brought a new box of cookies for her." I kept staring at them and slowly walked into the living room. I looked at the cookie box. Man, do I miss her…It doesn't feel the same here without her. Well I guess there is only thing that will take my mind off her. T.v. I turned it on and flipped through random channels till I found one that caught my attention. _**Bitten by Love**_? Hey, isn't that the show the girls were talking about? About that vampire who cant remember a thing? Huh, kinda sounds like hinata except she's not a vampire. Seems like an interesting show, why not watch it.

"Here Nina, I got you this necklace." Said a dude who almost reminded me of sasuke. He had short raven color hair that went down to his chin and almost covered his face. He wore the school uniform which kind looked like ours

"I don't want it, I'm fine without it!" Nina said. She kind of looked like hinata! She had long dark blue hair that went down to her waist. She also wore a school uniform. But instead of pearl eyes she had dark blue eyes which were beautiful.

"Come on, just try it on at least." He said with a smirk that was all too familiar. Nina stared at him and then at the necklace in his hand. It was a raven with blue sapphires in its eyes. Nina sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll wear it, Seth. If it will get you off my back." Seth smirked and went behind her and put the necklace around her neck. Then her eyes sparkled for a second and then she smiled. Nina turned around and hugged seth.

"Oh I love it! Thank you so much!" Then she kissed him on the lips. Seth kissed and smirked a little. 

Naruto stared at the two and had this weird feeling about it. Like it happened in real life.

'_You know, hinata started acting strange the day after I left her with Sasuke and then the next day she had a new necklace. Ever since then, she has been all over him.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to watched.

The next day, a boy walked to his locker. He had orange spiky hair and a smile on his face. He turned to see Nina and Seth walk towards him, his arm around her waist and her smiling and letting him do so. The boy stared at them with such shock and disbelief.

"Well hello there Aruto. Nice to see you." Seth said with a smirk. Aruto was still in complete shock. Nina giggled and snuggled close to him, still smiling.

"Y-Yeah…" Aruto said, staring at nina.

"Well we better start heading towards class." Seth said, walking away, "See you in class, aruto."

"See ya!" Nina said as they both walked away, leaving Aruto speechless.

'_How can this be? Yesterday, she hated him now she cant keep her hands off him!'_ he thought and sighed, 'I have a feeling life is going to turn out so well now.' As he walked away the screen slowly turn back and the commercials started. 

Naruto turned off the T.v. and stared at it.

'_Wow, what an interesting show going on.'_ Naruto thought, _'Kinda reminds me of what happen when hinata and sasuke walked into the school together for the first time.'_ Then he blinked and realized something.

'_That necklace that Seth gave to Nina made her love him and Hinata was wearing a new necklace when she was with Sasuke…'_ Slowly things started to fit together like puzzle pieces.

"So this mean that…that the necklace hinata has on is controlling her!" He said as he shot out of the couch, "And Sasuke is the one who gave it to her so it only make sense that he put a spell on her, making her love him." Naruto growled at that.

'_Just you wait Sasuke! I'm going to kill you for what you are doing to Hinata!'_

_**...................................=v-v=.................................**_

**With Hinata**

Hinata and Tsunade sat at the dining room table eating spaghetti and meatballs. Hinata had some trouble trying to taste the food but she somehow manage to get some taste from it. It was really delicious.

"So", Tsunade started, "How do you like the house so far?"

"I really like it; thank you for letting me live with you." Hinata said with a soft smile and tsunade return it.

"It's no problem at all. I'm just glad that your starting to get use to this place." Tsunade said and gasp as she remember something. She got up from the table and left. Hinata stared in confusion. Then Tsunade came back with a small bag and gave it to hinata.

"This is for you. I thought you would need this to help you feel even more comfortable around here." She said with a smile. Hinata looked at the bag and opened it. She took out the first thing she touched. When she pulled it out, it was a blue cell phone. Her eyes got wide as she looked at it. She saw everyone at the school with a cell phone and always wanted one. Now she has one and it made her very happy. Hinata put the phone down and reached into the bag again and pulled out an ipod. She stared and also saw everyone walking with them, listening to them and blasting music. Hinata looked up at Tsunade, who was smiling, and smiled.

"Oh thank you, Miss Tsunade! This is so sweet of you!" she said brightly. Tsunade giggled and shook her head.

"No problem my dear. Now you can call whoever you want and download songs you want to listen to." Hinata smiled and continued her dinner, smiling the whole time.

_**=v-v=**_

Hinata went into her room and took her 'medicine' and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'_That was so sweet of Miss Tsunade to get me these things. I wish I could give something in return. She always looks out for me and is very sweet to me. She is just like…a loving mother.'_ She started thinking about her real mother. What was she like? Who was she? Was she very kind and sweet like Tsunade? Did she comfort me when I was down? All those question ran through her head. She shook her head and decided it was time to go to bed. Once Hinata changed out of her school cloths and into her pajamas, she slide under the covers and got comfy. Hinata turned to her side and looked out as the balcony even thought the curtains were closed. She could still she the moon just a bit. For some reason, every time she looked at the moon, she becomes calm and relaxed. She stared at it until she drifted off to sleep.

_**...................................=v-v=.................................**_

**Outside her Balcony**

Two figures landed quietly on the balcony and looked around.

"Are you sure she's here?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, that's her smell alright. She is just inside." Aki said walking towards the door. She put her hand out in front of the handle and her hands started to glow and then the door opened. Aki and Tenten looked at each other an nodded. They slowly walked inside and quietly gasped. There on the bed, was hinata, sleeping peacefully. The two girls smile and sighed with relive.

"Finally we found her" Aki said, looking at her sleeping form. Tenten nodded and walked towards the bed. She stared down and smiled.

"It looks like she's okay. There are no marks or bruises on her body." Aki sighed again with a smile.

"Good; so that means they didn't get to her." Tenten nodded, "Awesome" Aki walked over next to tenten and looked down.

"She is still wearing her necklace which is also good." Tenten said but then notice something. There was another necklace around her neck. She was puzzled and lifted it up to look at it.

"What is that?" Aki asked, looking at it as well."

"I don't know but it is giving off some strong magic. Don't you feel it?" Aki nodded.

"Why is she wearing something like this around her neck? "Tenten wondered

"Maybe someone gave it to her as a gift or something." Aki said. Tenten kept staring at it and closed her eyes. Aki looked at her, confused.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to find out what it does." She said as she concentrated. The necklace in her hand started to glow a long as her hands. Aki watched her carefully, waiting for her to open her eyes again. After a few moments, tenten's eyes open and she stared at the necklace.

"Well? What is its power?" Aki asked.

"It seems its suppose to make her fall in love with the person who put its on her." Tenten said. Aki tilted her head to the side.

"What the? Why would someone use something like this to get Hinata to love that person? Cant they just work hard to earn her love like everyone else does?" Tenten shrugged

"Guess this person was desperate." Aki sighed and then realized something.

"Did you find out where it came from?" Tenten closed her eyes again. Aki waited and then suddenly her eyes popped open. Aki jumped back a little.

"Whoa you scared me!" She said, "What the hell did you see?" Tenten didn't say anything, just looked straight ahead.

"Uh hello? Anyone home? Hey I'm talking to you" Aki said and tenten blinked. Slowly she turned her head to look at her with a weird expression. Aki didn't like that at all.

"You wont believe who's here." She said in a low voice.

"Who? Who's here?" aki asked. Tenten gulped before she spoke.

"Their here…" Aki eyes went wide.

"You mean that the enemy is here?" she said, worried and alert. She relaxed a little when tenten shook her head.

"No, _their_ here" Aki looked at her confused.

"Who? I don't know what your talking about." She said

"Who else makes magic items and positions? That can make anyone's wish come true or at least tries?" she said. Aki thought about for a moment and then here eyes went wide.

"You mean…" Tenten nodded. Aki shook her head.

"No way…how are they here? We didn't sense when we got here so how?"

"You know them. They can hide their magic and make it seem like their not here at all."

"So what do we do now?" aki asked and tenten sighed sadly.

"There is only one thing we can do. We have to make a little visit to them whether we like it or not."

* * *

**BANG! How you like those apples? Good huh? Yeah well I do my best to please you the best I can. Hope you enjoyed! Its been awhile since I've updated most of my storues which is very, very bad. So I gotta keep typing up my stories to make all my reviewers happy! And not hate and give me bad reviews. They make me cry T.T**

**Review!!!!**

**My squirrels are getting hungry….**

**Better review if you want to live…**

**~*Peace*~ **


	16. Chasing the Magic

**HEY HEY HEY! IM BAAAAAACK~ How ya didn't miss me too much. Hhehe! Lets get started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

_Dream/Hinata's P.O.V._

_Everyone was rushing around, preparing for the biggest event ever. All the servents had different things up and down the stairs, the maids were cleaning up messes, and the chefs were cooking their butts off. I cant believe it…the day has finally come! This just gets me so excited! I look around for my best friends but its hard to see beyond the sea of people. Then I feel hands grab me from behind and drag me into my room. When the door was closed I turned around to see Aki and Tenten smiling at me. Of course I smile back._

"_Where were you? I was looking for you." I said._

"_Sorry, but we had to do some things of our own before we came here." Aki said._

"_What did you have to do?"_

"_Sorry princess, but we can't tell you that." Tenten said with a wink. I pouted but just smiled. Well as long as there here with me, it doest matter. Just then, maids came rushing into the room and gasped._

"_Princess, why aren't you dressed yet! Its almost time!" One of the maids said._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I just got lost in time." I said, scraching the back of my head with a small blush. All the maids just sighed but smiled at me._

"_Well don't just stand there; get dressed!" Aki said, pushing me towards the maids. As soon as they had me in their grasp, they started to get me all dressed up. I saw aki and tenten sitting on my bed, watching in amusement. The maids got out the best gown in the world. It was white strapless dress with detached sleeves that go all the way up to my lower shoulder. But it was very loose from the elbow down so the sleeves draps over my hands. The top part of the dress was not too tight but it still showed off my curves and the bottom part was loose and flowing. It had two layers with a small bow on my lower back. The bottom wasn't too puffy which made the dress even more perfect. The dress stopped above my ankles. The shoes were white strapped 2 heigh inch heels. They started to brush my hair and make it so nice and perfect. Once they were down with it, they put the veil on top of my head. It went down all the way to the floor. There were white flowers at the top that went around my head like a head ban. My friends looked at me with approval. I blushed and smiled as I looked in the mirrow. I looked so breathe-taking._

"_Wow hinata, you look amazing!" Tenten said._

"_Yeah I've never seen you so dressed up before." Aki said. I giggled and turn to face them. _

"_Thanks you guys!" I said._

"_Yes you look very amazing princess." Said one of the maids._

"_Magnificent!" said another. I looked at the maids who helped me and smile._

"_Thank you for making me look so great." I said and they smiled. I turn to look at my friends._

"_Time for you guys to get changed as well." Aki and Tenten looked at each other and sighed._

"_Yeah I guess so." Tenten said._

"_But I hate dressing up!" Aki complain, "You will have to tie me down before you get me in a dress" I thought about it and got a great idea. I whisper something to my maids and they all nodded. Aki notice the whisper._

"_What did you just say?" she asked me but I just smiled and watched as my maids slowly approach her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the gleam in their eyes._

"_Oh no…oh no, oh no! Back away! Don't come near me! Tenten, help me!" Aki cried out. Tenten sighed and hit a pressure point in her neck that knocked her out right away._

"_There, now you wont have to watch them do it." She said to the unconscious aki. I giggled and walked over to tenten, trying not to trip. Tenten looked at me and smile._

"_Are you excited?" she asked._

"_Yup, but at the same time I'm so nervous I might pass out!" I said, playing with my hands._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Just believe in yourself ok?" I nodded and she smiled._

"_Good, now I'm going to go change into my dress. Be right back." Tenten said as she walked out the door. I sighed and tried to calm down. Oh this is so hard! I have so many butterflies in my stomach that I might start floating. I have to relax and not faint at all. I really hope I can do it. I turn to look at myself in the body size mirror. I will do this and will be very calm and relax. All I have to believe in myself._

_That shouldn't be too hard…right?_

_~=v-v=~_

**Reality **

My eyes slowly open and I slowly got up. I stretched out my arms before I looked at my clock. It read 6:15 and school doesn't start till 7:15. I have a hour to get ready for school. Slowly I get out of bed and get my dream journel. That was a nice dream; wonder what kind of event was going on. Maybe when I get my memories back, I'll know. Once I was done, I got up and went to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and took a nice hot shower. It feels very relaxing and really calms me down. Maybe I should have token a shower in my dream to calm me down. I got out and turned off the water. Then I walk back to my room and grab my school uniform. I walk up to my mirror and brushed my hair. Hmmm…that dress was very beautiful. I cant believe I actually wore something like that. It was amazing. I wonder what happen to that dress. A flash of fire went through my mind. I shook my head. What was that? Maybe it was just my imagination. I grab my blood pack, drank it and went down stairs. I walked into the dinning to see breakfast on the table. Egg, bacon, sausage, rice and o.j. I sat at the table and saw tsunade exit the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"Good morning hinata." She said.

"Good morning." I said back. We sat silently, eating our breakfast. When we were down, I took all the plates and washed them in the sink.

"You didn't have to do that." Tsunade said.

"No I want to. It's the least I can do since you have done so much for me." Tsunade smiled.

"Well thank you. How about I drive you to school?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes please." She smiled

"Then lets get going shall we?"

**=v-v=**

**At School (Normal P.O.V.)**

Naruto opened his locker and got out his books. He looked to the side and saw sasuke walking towards him without hinata. Naruto mentally smiled.

_'Good to see she not by his side.'_ He thought.

"Hey dope, have you seen my girl?" sasuke said in a bored tone. Naruto glared at him.

"No, I haven't seen hinata anywhere." He said. Sasuke stared for a minute and then started to walk away. Naruto grabbed his sleeve before he went any further.

"Hey teme" naruto said. Sasuke turned around and glared.

"What dope?"

"I know you have hinata under some kind of spell." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Ever since the day hinata came in here with that weird necklace around her neck she has been all over you. She used to hate you but now with that necklace, she can't keep her hands off you." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke got a little worried.

_'Shit don't tell me this dope figured it out'_ sasuke thought, "That is ridiculous; magic doesn't even exist. Hinata fell in love with me on her own account."

"That's a lie! Hinata hates you! Why would she all of a sudden love you so much?" Naruto said, almost shouting it.

"Don't tell me your jealous of me naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, your jealous because I have hinata and you don't. I bet you even love her." Naruto blushed and step back a bit.

_'Damnit, he's right. I do love her and I am kind of jealous but putting her under a spell…I wont let him get away with this.'_ He thought glaring at sasuke who was returning it. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and both boys rushed off to their first class.

**=v-v=**

The day went on and on. Naruto would try to get the necklace but Sasuke would always pull Hinata far away from him. And since they have almost the same classes together, it made it even more difficult for naruto. Even if he wasn't in a class it was hard to get to her during and after class. But finally, art cam along and thankfully sasuke wasn't in the class which gave Naruto the perfect opportunity since it gives him a chance to walk up to hinata without getting in trouble.

_'Ok, here is my chance. Now since Sasuke isn't here I might have a chance to get it.' _Naruto thought. He got up, saying that he needed to get something, and walked up to hinata who was painting peacefully. When hinata sensed him, she turned around to look at him. She smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto" She said. Naruto smiled a bit.

"Hey" he said. He tried to find the right words to get her to give him her necklace.

"Is there something that you want?" She asked.

"Um…well yes but….um…" He couldn't find the right words to put it. Hinata tilted her head in confusion, making naruto blush.

"What? You can tell me." Naruto looked down and then looked back up. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at hinata.

"Hinata, I was wondering if I can use your necklace; I want to use as a model for a portrait since its very beautiful." He said, hoping his lame excuse would work. Hinata stared at him for a while.

"Ok" she said. He smiled as she put her hands behind her neck to un clap it.

"Ouch!" she said as she removed her hands from her neck. She looked at them and saw a scratch on her hand. Naruto and hinata gasped. Naruto looked at necklace while the scratch healed in its own.

_'Glad he didn't see that. He would freak out.' _Hinata thought as she felt him moving her hair out of the way so he can see the clap. He slowly put his hand towards the clap, but before he can even brush it, it shocks him a little. Naruto flinched and took his hand back.

"What the…" Naruto muttered,_ 'Why did it shock me and Hinata? Its like its protected by something.'_ Hinata turned around slowly and got a little worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded

"Yeah I'm ok." He said and looked at the necklace, _'What is up with this necklace?'_

**=v-v=**

**After School**

Naruto and Hinata got to their locker to get their books. Naruto looked around and packed his bag quickly.

_'I have to make sure she doesn't ride with him today. Not till I figure out what is going on and how to stop it.'_ He thought.

"Hinata, I'm going to drive you home ok? No matter what, I really want to drive you home myself and not sasuke." Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said as she closed her locker. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go then!" he said and ran towards the door,_ 'We have to get out of the school before we run into Sasuke.'_ They reached the door when they were stopped by the all-so-familiar voice. They turned around to see Sasuke walking towards them.

"Where do you think your going with my girlfriend?" Sasuke said, glaring at naruto. Naruto pulled Hinata behind him protectively.

"I'm taking her home. I wont allow you to drive her home today or ever." Naruto said, glaring right back. Sasuke glared and then looked at hinata.

"Come here right now hinata." He commanded. The necklace sparkled a bit and a flash went though her eyes. Hinata started to walk towards him. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He put both hands on her shoulder and made her face him.

"Don't do it hinata! You said you come home with me remember? Lets get going" He said.

"But I want to go home with my boyfriend. You can drive me another time." She said, frowning. Sasuke smirked.

"Just let her go, Naruto. She doesn't want you. She only wants me so just hand her over so we can all go home happy." He said. Naruto glared at him.

"Only you will go back happy. Hinata is only being force to go because of your stupid necklace!" Naruto shouted.

"Hinata is not being forced to. She wants to on her own free will. Right, Hinata?" Hinata nodded.

"Yeah on my own free will." She said. Naruto looked into her eyes and saw something wrong in them. Something was off.

_'Is it because of the necklace?' _he thought. His thoughts stopped when he heard Sasuke snickered.

"You see? Now let Hinata go so we can all go home." He said with a smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_'No way am I letting him get his hand on her. Not until I figure out what to do.'_ And with that thought, he picked up hinata bridal style and ran out the door before hinata or sasuke could say anything.

Naruto quickly ran to his car and open the passenger seat. He sat hinata down and buckled her up then slammed the door. Then he quickly jumped into the driver seat just when Sasuke came running out the building. Naruto started the engiune and pressed on the petal. He zoomed out of the parking lot, almost running sasuke over **(hehehe).**

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Hinata shouted as they zoomed out of school ground.

"Protecting you." Naruto said, breaking the speed limit. Hinata was about to say something but the necklace became dull again and something flash in her eyes. She blinked a few times and then looked at Naruto.

"Slow down we might get in a car crash." She said. Naruto took a side glance at her and notice that she seemed to be back to normal. He sighed with relieve.

_'Good she is back to normal.'_ He thought as he slowed down.

"Ok, I think we lost him." He said, looking in the rear view mirror. Then he saw a familiar car and he cursed. He zoomed once again and hinata held on to the seat.

"Why are you driving so fast again?" She asked, a little scared.

"That teme doesn't know when to give up." Naruto said and hinata to see that he was right. Sasuke was chasing them and gaining speed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Naruto kept looking forward.

"Just hold on tight cause this is going to be dangerous. "Naruto said as he made a sharp turn. Hinata griped on to the seat for dear life. Naruto kept making sharp turns but Sasuke mange to keep up.

"Damnit, why cant I lose him?" naruto said to himself. Hinata looked at Naruto who was freaking out a little, concentrated so hard he was sweating.

_'He is trying so hard to protect me. I wish I could help but all I can do is hold on.'_ She thought sadly. She tried to think of something but couldn't think of anything. She bumped her head against the window because of another sharp turn. She winced.

"Sorry hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata only nodded and tried to think of something to do to help but nothing came to mind. Naruto made a few more sharp turns before he finally lost sasuke. When he was sure he lost him, Naruto pulled over to take a breather.

"Man, that was hard. Never knew he could keep up for so long." Naruto said, resting his head against the steering wheel. Naruto looked at hinata who was looking down sadly. He lifted his head up and stared at her confused.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't say anything which worried him more. So he leaned in closer.

"Hey…did something happen? Don't tell me you want to go back to him still?" Hinata shook her head.

"No…its just that…" She couldn't find the right words to tell him. Naruto rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked up to look at him.

"Its ok, you can tell me" he said in a gentle voice. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before hinata spoke.

"I am…useless. I couldn't help you. I was the one he wanted yet you risked yourself for me. You could have gotten to an accident or get pulled over and it would have been my fault." Hinata said in a low voice and looked down again. Naruto looked at her shocked.

_'Why would she think such a thing?'_ he thought. He was even more shocked when he saw a tear slowly run down her cheek. Naruto put his hand on her cheek and rubbed the tear away with his thumb. Hinata eyes went wide at that and slowly lifted her head to look at him again.

"Its not your fault. It was Sasuke's fault not yours. Don't blame yourself for what just happen. I did this because I didn't want him to touch you ever again especially when you don't even love him." Naruto said. Hinata just stared at him in awe.

"I…I cant help it. Every time he is around me, my heart starts to pound and I no longer have any control over my actions." She said as she let another tear fall. Naruto wiped it away.

"Its ok; I know its not your fault. It's the necklace that you wear that is controlling you." He said, "Hinata, I will do what ever it takes to take it off of you."

"Naruto…" Hinata said in a soft and gentle voice. They once again stared into each other eyes. Neither of them spoke; all they did was stare deeply at each other. Slowly, Naruto and Hinata leaned towards each other. They kept coming closer and closer to each other until their lips met. It was a gentle kiss. The kiss was sweet and loving.

_'This…this is my first kiss…my first kiss with hinata.'_ Naruto thought as he kept kissing her soft lips.

_'I never knew kissing him would feel so…nice and so right. This feeling…it's a wonderful feeling.'_ Hinata thought, wanting to never stop. But sadly they both had to breathe **(well…only naruto did cause you know hinata doesn't have to if she doesn't want to). **They stared at each other a little bit before they pulled back quickly. Both of them was blushing deeply.

"U-Um well w-we better g-get going." Naruto stuttered as he got the car started. Hinata nodded as she looked out the window. The whole ride was in complete silence. But neither of them notice that a big crack was created on the ruby necklace.

**=v-v=**

**With Aki and Tenten**

Aki and tenten connected hands and closed their eyes and concentrate.

"Ok, now concentrate on them and we will be able to find them no matter how good their cloaking magic is." Tenten said and aki nodded. They thought hard and hard as their hands started to glow. Then a blue dot appeared in the middle of them and then shot to the side and went around the corner. Aki and tenten open their eyes and looked at the line.

"Alright, lets follow the pretty light." Aki said. Tenten nodded and they both followed it.

A few minutes later, the line pointed to a store that looked empty but as soon as the light touched it, the shop's name appeared at the top,**_The Wolf's Spells'_**. Aki and tenten looked at each other and nodded.

"This looks like them." Tenten said.

"Yeah this say them all over it." Aki agreed. Both of them entered and looked around the dim lighted shop. They walked all the way up to the counter, but no one was there. Aki knocked on the counter.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she said. A figure appeared behind the door behind the counter. Miyuki walked up to them and gasped.

"Omg! No way! Aki? Tenten? No way! What are you doing here?" she asked, completely shocked.

"Well you know, just traveling around and what not." Aki said.

"Oh yea that's right! I heard that there was a big fire and a fight against you and the humans. I cant believe you got out alive." She said, shaking her head.

"It's a miracle I know,, but that's not what we are here for." Tenten said. Miyuki tilted her, confused.

"Then what did you come here for?" Another figure appeared.

"I think I know why." The girl said. Aki smirked.

"Of course you do. You always know don't you, nikki?" Nikki smiled.

"Of course. I saw you guys coming and I think it might have to deal with the last person I sold something to."

"Well if that something is a necklace then yes." Aki said, crossing her arms. Miyuki put her fist in her hand.

"Oh! You mean the dude with a duck butt hair style but it also mega hot who brought the necklace?" Nikki nodded.

"That's right. Why are you interested in him for?"

"Well we believe he gave it to someone very important to us." Tenten said.

"And who might that be?" Nikki asked.

"Princess Hinata Hyuuga" Aki said. Nikki and Miyuki gasped in shock.

"N-No way…are you serious? The princess of the Hyuuga Clan? She is still alive?" miyuki said, shaking a bit. Tenten and aki nodded.

"She sure is; she just forgot her memory." Tenten said.

"We had to erase her memory so she doesn't have to think about what happen that night." Aki said.

"And what did happen that night? The humans used to get along with you just fine. Why the change?" Nikki wondered.

"Because they were being controlled by the real culprits." Aki said.

"Who?" miyuki asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. What we are really here for is to find this person who gave her that necklace."

"Why? Don't tell me your going to hurt him!" miyuki gasped at the thought, "He only did it because he really liked her!"

"Relax mimi, we are not going to hurt him. We want him to remove the necklace." Tenten said. Nikki smirked.

"Ahhh so you remember that the only way to break any spell is for the person who cast it to remove it."

"Yeah, how can I forget since you gave me a ring that messed up my powers and I couldn't get off until you came." Aki glared at nikki who only giggled.

"It really looked good on you." Aki just glared.

"Well we don't keep tags on our costumers anymore. Too much of a hassle." Miyuki said, putting her hands in the air. Tenten and Aki sighed.

"How about you just stick close to hinata and you might meet him." Nikki suggested. But they shook their heads.

"We have to get going. We only came to check on her, that is it." Tenten said. Nikki and Miyuki looked at each other.

"The only way to break the spell is for some miricale to happen." Nikki said.

"Well maybe we can just get this spell off somehow before we take off without getting caught." Aki said, looking at tenten.

"I guess…sure, why not." Tenten said. Miyuki smiled.

"Good! Now remember your looking for a smoking hot dude who looks kind a emo and has duck butt for a hair style." She said and aki and tenten nodded.

"Thanks you guys. Bye!" Aki said as they open the door.

"Bye! Come back anytime cousins!" Miyuki said, waving at them. They gave one last wave before leaving. Nikki looked at miyuki.

"He was not that hot." She said as she walked towards the back.

"What! He so was! I cant believe you can say that!" miyuki said, following her.

"I can say it because its true." Miyuki pouted.

"You have no good taste in guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Nikki said, rolling her eyes

**=v-v=**

**With Hinata**

As soon as hinata got home, she ran inside, went upstairs, closed her bedroom door and laid face down on her bed. She laid like that for a while until she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" She said, turning her head so that she was looking at the door. Tsunade open it and walked in.

"Hey, you ran up here before I could say anything." Tsunade said and walked over to sit on hinata's bed, "Did something happen?" Hinata thought about telling her about what happen today but decided not to.

"No, I'm ok, but thanks for checking up on me." Hinata said. Tsunade nodded and got up.

"Dinner will be ready soon, ok?" Hinata nodded and tsunade walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Hinata got up and walk out on to the balcony and enjoyed the fresh air. She took a deep breathe and relaxed. She stared up at the quarter moon and thought about the day she had.

_'I've had one hell of a day. Getting chased by Sasuke was so…scary. I didn't know vampires can even get scared!'_ she thought and then she remember something else, _'That kiss…so much emotion in that one kiss. It was so…amazing. I never thought kissing him would feel so…wow.'_ Hinata blushed.

"I wonder…did he feel the same way?"

**With Naruto**

Well Naruto wasn't calm and relax. In fact, he was pacing back and forth in his room, looking like a nervous rack.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I cant believe we actually kissed! I mean I always wanted to know how it felt to kiss her; I didn't know I would kiss her in such a tough situation!" Naruto said. Kyuubi looked at him from his bed and watched as his master pace back and forth. Naruto stopped suddenly and turned to look at the fox.

"Oh my god, it might be a bit awkward between us now that we kissed. What if she hated it? What if she never wants to talk to me ever again? She might ignore me in school." Naruto yanked at his hair.

"Argh! What am I going to do?" He shouted and then fell backwards on his bed. He sighed and stared at his ceiling.

_'That kiss…was amazing. Kissing her was the best thing that has happen to me. Her lips were so soft, so tender, so wet…'_ he shook his head before he start thinking perverted things about hinata.

"Stupid pervert…now I'm going to have perverted dreams of her." He muttered as he rolled over on his side.

_'Hinata…I hope you liked as much as I did. I never knew kiss her would be so breathe taking.'_ He sighed as a blush appeared on his face.

_'I will always protect you, hinata. No matter what, I'll be your guardian.' _And with that final thought, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Pretty long huh? I know, I got bored and remembered to update my stories and read stories. So I'm gonna be busy typing away and working. Jeez, I'm going to busy for once. I don't know if that is good or not but oh well. Only one way to find out.**

**Review!**

**Or squirrels will attack!**

**~*Peace*~ **


	17. Tis the Season

**Well hope you guys font mind a very late holiday chapter! I feel bad for not updating for a long time. So as an apology I have a cute holiday chapter that will make up for it…hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…at ALL!**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window. It was snowing outside which means that the rode will be hard to drive on. Don't get him wrong, he loves the snow; he just hates driving in it. Thankfully today was a Thursdays and that means that he can go home as soon as the bell rings. But sadly, the last bell wont be ringing for awhile since its only first period. Naruto looks at the front at Kakashi who was teaching the class and writing down notes on the board for once. Naruto then turned to look at the other students. Some were writing down the notes, others were doing what he was doing which was just spacing out. He sighed again and looked back out the window. The only thing he wanted to do was go outside and play in the snow with his friends but he was going to have to wait for that.

45 minutes later, the bell rung and everyone started to pack up.

"Well that's it for now. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year." Kakashi said kindly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Christmas!" Naruto realized.

"That is because you're a dope, dope." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto glared at him, wanting badly to beat the crap out of him. Naruto was about to say something when he notice hinata looking at him by the door. When she saw him looking back, she gave him a sweet smile before she walked out the door.

'_Hinata'_ he thought and realized that this will be the first Christmas she will have here. This means that Naruto needed to go Christmas shopping and fast!

So as he walked towards his next period class he tried to think of something to give to her. Jewelry seems like a good choice since that's what a lot of girls want for Christmas. But Hinata wasn't like any normal girl. Maybe some type of toy. Everyone loves toys but would hinata even like the toy? Or maybe he should give her some cloths but no one likes cloths for Christmas!

Naruto kept thinking about it all the way up to lunch. Everyone sat inside since it was snowing outside.

"I'm so excited!" Ino said, "I can't wait till Christmas! I hope I get those diamond earrings I've been asking for!"

"Well I want the new limited edition book about healing." Sakura said with a smile.

"I thought you would be interested in diamonds like ino is." Naruto said.

"I'm kind of am but I really want to become a nurse doctor when I grow up."

"Then maybe you could heal my wounds for me." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and Sakura laughed a little.

"Maybe. So what are you getting Hinata for Christmas?" Sakura asked and Naruto froze. He looked around and noticed that hinata wasn't with them and neither was Sasuke.

"W-Well I'm not sure…" He said scratching the back o his head.

"What! Are you serious?" Ino said, "She has been with us for 2 months and you have no clue what to get her?"

"Christmas is only 2 days away man. What are you going to do?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know. What do you guys think I should get her? I know she lived with me and pervy sage for awhile but she never really talked much so I don't know anything."

"Well how about we all help you pick out a gift after school for her?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto smiled. "Really? You guys would do that for me?"

"Sure why not? Hey, how about we all get her something?" Temari said.

"Sounds like fun." Kangaru said.

"…"Gaara just nodded in agreement.

"Might as well since I got nothing better to do." Shikamaru said.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling. His friends were the best!

'_Don't worry Hinata! I'll get you the best gift ever!'_ he thought happily, looking forward to the end o the day more then ever.

*v-v*

***After school***

Naruto and the gang (minus Hinata and Sasuke) got to their cars and drove to the mall. When they got there, they looked around.

"Ok so which store should we go to first?" Ino asked.

"How about we try Claire's?" Sakura suggested. So they all went inside and looked around for something that Hinata might like.

"This is cute!" Ino said as she held out a pair of snowflake earrings. "I think she will love theses!" She walked up to the cashier and brought them.

Naruto sighed as he looked through everything they had but nothing shouted out "Greatest gift EVER!".

"Can't find anything?" Shikamaru said and naruto shook his head.

"I don't think this is the right store."

"Well let's try a different one."

They all walked out of Claire's and went to a cute store called Gadgets & Gizmos.

"Hey this is pretty cool." Chouji said holding a mini gumball machine.

"Do you really think she'll like it? Remember, we are buying for Hinata not ourselves." Ino said.

"Everyone loves a good gumball machine. I think I'll get this for her." He said and went up to the cashier to buy it.

"This might be nice." Shikamaru said as he looked at the purple lava lamp.

"I love lava lamps! They're so pretty." Temari said.

"Maybe I'll get you one too."

Temari smirked. "Now that would be nice."

Shikamaru smiled and decided to get something else or hinata since now he knows what to get Temari.

Naruto looked around but nothing stuck out.

'_This is going to be harder then I thought it would be.'_ He thought sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see sakura.

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect gift soon." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Yeah."

They all kept shopping and kept looking. It was getting dark and snow kept falling. In the end, everyone found something for Hinata. Shikamaru got a cute pillow, Temari got two Japanese fan, Kangaru got a dog puppet, Gaara got a sand molding kit, Sakura got a sky blue strapless gown that goes down to her heels and is tight at the top and loose at the bottom with a matching pair of high heels.

They all got something except Naruto.

Who is now sitting in the food court eating a sundae sadly.

"You cant give up just yet! There are still some stores left we still haven't checked out yet!" Ino said feeling bad for him.

"Yeah maybe if we keep looking I'm sure we'll find something for you to get her." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know. We have been looking everywhere but I couldn't find anything while you guys have such awesome gifts for her." Naruto sighed as he slowly got up and walked away. Sakura was about to follow him but Gaara stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

"I think he needs to be by himself." He said and she sighed knowing that he was right.

***With Naruto***

Naruto walked around the mall with his hands in his pocket, looking at all the different stores. He entered a few but he didn't find anything.

"Maybe I'll never find that perfect gift." He said sadly. Just when he was about to give up, a store caught his eye. Actually it was what was in the window that really got his attention. What he saw made him smile.

'_This is it! I finally found the perfect gift!'_ he thought as he entered the store.

***Later***

After Naruto got the present and showed it to everyone, who was very happy that he found something, he rushed to his car and drove back home. As soon as he got home, he slammed open the front door and ran to his room without saying one word to Jiraya who was very confused as to why Naruto ran in like the road runner from the cartoons. He shrugged it off though, closed the door and went back to writing his story.

***With Hinata***

Hinata sat at her desk, on her computer, researching about Christmas. Since she still doesn't remember a lot of things, she's not sure I she even celebrated Christmas in the past. So while she has free time, she wanted to find out more about it. And a lot she found. She went on all the websites she found and found out that it all started with a baby being born and him being a savior or something. Another one had a picture of a fat guy with a long bear and a red and white costume. It said 'Santa Claus' at the bottom of the picture. There was a description and it said that Santa Claus would build toys in his work shop in the north pole with the help of his little elves. It also said that he would come to people's house's every Christmas eve night and deliver presents to all the good boys and girls.

Hinata stared in awe at the screen. _'I never knew such a person does that and doesn't get in trouble for breaking into people's houses.'_ She thought and while she continue to look for more information, she found out that people get other people present for Christmas to those they care about.

Hinata gasped and realized that she didn't do that. _'What am I going to do? I don't have a car and Tsunade is at work…How can I go shopping especially when I have no money?'_

She sighed sadly and looked down. She really wanted to get tsunade something for Christmas to thank her for all her hard work and for taking care of her. Hinata kept looking at the different website and then found out that she doesn't have to buy a gift. Instead she could just make one! Hinata giggled and ran towards her backpack and pulled out a few things.

"I think I know what I'm going to do for Christmas…" she said to herself.

***The Next Day/Christmas Eve***

Hinata slowly open her eyes and realized that she fell asleep. When she sat up, she also realized that she was underneath her covers, away from her desk.

"How did I get to my bed?" she thought out loud and looked at her desk where it is a complete mess. She looked down and noticed that she was in her pajamas.

"Did…Tsunade do this?" Hinata looked at her alarm clock and read that it was 8:36 am. She stretched and yawned before she got out of bed and out the door. She walked up to Tsunade's door and knocked. No one answered so she tried again but it still was the same. Then finally she turned the door knob and open the door. Hinata peaked her head inside and saw that Tsunade passed out on the bed with a few sake bottles around her. Hinata sniffed the air.

'_Alcohol and by the number of bottle she got drunk…very drunk'_ she thought and then rushed down stairs. She quickly got a glass of water and brought it back up to the passed out woman. Hinata put the cup to Tsunade's lips and manage to get her to drink it. Tsunade swallowed and then choked and coughed a bit. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"Uh…what happen?" she asked.

"You got drunk and passed out." Hinata said.

Tsunade grabbed her head and moaned. "Jeez I cant believe I got so wasted." She looked at hinata. "Are you okay? I remember going into your room and you being fast asleep at your desk. What were you working on?"

"A Christmas gift for you, jiraya, Shizune, and the rest of my friends."

Tsunade smiled. "Even Naruto?"

Hinata's face turned red and Tsunade laughed.

"Your so cute hinata. I'm sure whatever you making, it will be wonderful."

Hinata looked at her hands. "I don't know if it will. I mean I don't have enough supply to finish it."

"Then how about you and me go shopping for those supply." Tsunade said with a smile. Hinata stared at her with wide eyes and then slowly a smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" Tsunade nodded.

"Really." Hinata smile widen as she thought of all the things she was going to need.

***Later/With Naruto***

Naruto sighed as he watched T.V. He managed to wrap Hinata's present as best as he could. He made quite a mess but, he did it. He also managed to wrap Sakura's gift which was a book about healing by touching chakra points in a person's body.

'_I'm sure Sakura will love it!'_ he thought, _'and I really hope that Hinata likes her gift.'_

Just then, Jiraya came in with his phone in his hand.

"Ok boy, you better find something nice to wear for tonight." He said.

"Eh? Why? Are we going to a strip club for your 'research' again?" Naruto said and Jiraya glared at him.

"No! Tsunade just called saying that she and hinata are having a Christmas eve dinner and they want us to come over and join them."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at hearing her name_. 'Hinata…'_ he thought and then realized that he might not have anything good to wear.

"I really doubt you have anything nice to where so let's find you some nice cloth shall we?" Jiraya said and Naruto grinned.

"Okay!"

***At night/At Tsunade's house***

The door bell rang and Tsunade went to the door and open it. She was wearing a white one strap dress with one inch heels. Tsunade smiled at what she saw.

"Well hello boys."

Jiraya smiled and handed her a bouquet of red roses. He wore a black tux with a Christmas tie with Christmas trees on it.

"Hello Tsunade. I hope that wonderful smell is you because it makes me want to skip dinner and go straight for dessert." He said and Tsunade blushed before punching him in the face.

"That smell is the food being cooked. You guys can come on in." she said as she furiously walked back inside. Jiraya and Naruto walked in and closed the door.

"Oh and Naruto, I like you outfit." Tsunade said looking over shoulder at him. Naruto was also wearing a tux but instead of a tie, he wore a bow.

Naruto blushed. "Thanks."

Tsunade smiled. "No problem. If you want to see Hinata, she is in the dinning room setting things up."

Naruto nodded and walked towards the dinning room. Tsunade turned to look at Jiraya who has just sat down on the couch and sighed, holding the side of his face where he was punched.

"I'll never get use to your punches Tsunade." He said and Tsunade just shook her head.

"I only did it because you were saying some pervy things in front of Naruto!"

"Oh like he hasn't heard something like that before." That response got him another punch in the face.

"Idiot." She said as she went into the kitchen to get some ice for him.

Naruto walked into the dinning room and his eyes went wide as he stared at Hinata.

Hinata was wearing a santa clause off the shoulder red and white dress. It had white fur around the loose sleeves, around the top and bottom and the 2 button were also furry. She wore a red ribbon around her neck along with her cracked ruby necklace. She was putting strawberries on a white frosted cake. The whole table was covered with food. Turkey, ham, pizza, mac and cheese, mash potato and some others. Hinata had her eyes half open, as usual, and a sweet small smile was on her face. Her hair was in a high bun with a few loose strands hanging out.

'_Hinata looks…gorgeous'_ he thought feeling himself blush. Hinata looked up and blushed slightly.

"Well hello there Naruto." She said

"H-Hey Hinata." He stuttered.

They just stood there, lost for words. Naruto shuffled his feet and Hinata finished up with the strawberries.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said and he nodded but didn't look at her. She glanced at him and then back down at the cake. "You look nice tonight."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and hinata did her best not to fidget.

"T-Thanks. You look nice yourself" He said and she nodded but still didn't look at him.

Tsunade and Jiraya walked in and looked at the two teens.

"Well looks like dinner is all nice and ready. I must say you do look wonderful hinata!" Jiraya said and Hinata smiled and bow slightly.

"Why thank you. You also look nice." Jiraya smiled and Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune should be here soon so –" Just then the door bell rang and tsunade rushed off to go answer the door. A few moments later, Shizune, Tsuande, and pon pon came in the dinning room.

"Nice to see you all." Shizune said as she put pon pon down on the ground. Shizune was wearing red strapless dress with red heels.

"Nice to see you! Well now that everyone is here, how about we all sit down and enjoy this meal!" Jiraya said happily.

"Yes, let's." Tsunade agreed.

They all sat down and enjoyed the food that was placed in front of them. While they ate, they also talked about their day and so forth. Before they knew it, they had finished all the food.

"Man that was delicious! Compliments to the chef!" Naruto said patting his full stomach.

Tsunade smiled. "The person who cooked all this food was Hinata. All I had to do is give her a cook book and let her cook things up."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Is that true? Did you really cook all this by yourself?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes that is correct."

"Wow you did a great job!" Naruto smiled and hinata smiled back.

"Well I guess its time to get going. Come on Naruto" Jiraya said as he got up and headed towards the front door.

"Awww do we really have to go so soon?" Naruto whined as he followed him.

"Yeah, Santa Clause will be coming by our house soon so we better be in bed when he does."

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched as Jiraya opened the door. He gasped as he saw blizzard wrap itself around the house and the whole town.

"Looks like you guys aren't going anywhere tonight." Tsunade said as she looked out the window. "How about you all sleep here for tonight and I'm sure Santa Clause will drop off your presents here."

Jiraya closed the door and scratched the back of his head. "Looks like we don't have a choice."

Tsunade nodded and then looked at Naruto. "How about you help Hinata with the dishes."

Naruto nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Lady Tsunade, you don't have enough room for everyone to sleep here." Shizune said uneasy.

"Don't worry about it. You get the spare room, Naruto can share Hinata's room, and Jiraya can share my room." Tsunade said calmly, "Now lets all brake out the egg nog and get drunk!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jiraya said happily. Shizune sighed as she knew this was going to be a long night.

In the kitchen, Hinata was washing the dishes while Naruto dried them. They were quiet as they worked. At one point, Naruto's hand brushed up against Hinata's and they looked into each other eyes for a few seconds before looking away. It was so quiet that the only sound was Tsunade and Jiraya singing way off tune in their drunken state.

"Sounds like their getting wasted huh?" Naruto said an Hinata nodded in agreement. Soon they were finished and put all the dishes away. They both walked into the living room to see Tsunade and Jiraya with one arm wrapped around each other shoulder singing jingle bells. As soon as the two drunks saw the two teens, they gasped and pointed above their heads. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in confusion before they looked up and they also gasped.

Right above them was a mistletoe.

And everyone knows what that means.

"Looks like you two gotta kiss each other!" Jiraya said laughing a bit.

Naruto and Hinata jumped away from the mistletoe, blushing madly, refusing to look at each other.

"W-W-We cant! I mean we have someone that we care about and stuff." Naruto babbled even though some part of him really wanted to kiss her.

"Oh stop being shy and give her a big smack on the lips!" Tsunade said as she pushed him towards him and since naruto is clumsy, he tripped on his own feet and stumbled into hinata.

And right into her lips.

They stared into each other wide shock eyes as they stood there frozen. Tsunade and Jiraya laughed as they high fived each other. Shizune just shook her head and sighed while pon pon oink uneasy.

Naruto and Hinata slowly pulled away but they kept staring at each other.

Jiraya came up behind them and put his arm around their shoulder. "Awww look at you two. So cute together! You guys should dump the person your with and get together. Right, Tsunade?"

"Oh yeah you guys should totally hook up!" Tsunade said with a drunken smile. Naruto and Hinata just froze up with a big blush on their face.

Shizune decided to be a hero and end this madness. "Ok I think you two had enough egg nog and sake. Let's all get some sleep shall we? Please?"

Tsunade pouted. "Awww your no fun Shizune!" But in the end, they all agreed to go to bed. Actually, Tsunade and Jiraya were dragged to bed by Naruto and Shizune. Once the drunks were in bed and passed out, Shizune and pon pon went into the guest room and Naruto and Hinata went into her room. Naruto pulled out a sleeping bag and laid it on the ground. Hinata got into bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night Naruto." She said as she got comfy under the covers.

"Good night Hinata." He said as he tried to get comfy in the sleeping bag.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt a little cold and he shivered a bit. He did his best to keep warm but it hard since he was on the floor. He couldn't stop his teeth from chattering and that woke Hinata up. She sat up and looked over at him.

"You cold?" she asked and he immediately sat up and looked at her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" he said waving his hands but she didn't buy it.

"If your cold, come sleep with me on the bed." He blushed and he was happy it was dark in the room.

"N-No I'm good right here on this nice comfy floor." He said as he laid back down and pretended to snore. Since his back was facing her, he waited to hear her lay back down as well and go to sleep but instead he heard her get out of bed and walk towards him. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he saw how close her face was to his.

"If you wont join me on the bed, then I'll join you on the floor." She said as she laid down next to him. Naruto blushed and didn't like the idea of her on the floor.

"W-What if you get sick. Don't want that for Christmas do you?" he stuttered.

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay. I want to make sure your warm." She wrapped her arms around him and his heart started to beat fast. He shook his head.

"N-No I cant let you get sick because of me. L-Let's get on the b-bed okay?" he stuttered again and hinata nodded. They both got up and got under the covers. Naruto kept his distance though and turned on his side so his back was facing her. But hinata saw him still shiver. So she got close and wrapped her arms around him making him jump a bit and he turned his head to look at her.

"W-What are you…?"

Hinata hushed him. "I want to keep you warm so please let me do this." She looked at him straight in the eye and Naruto couldn't get himself to say no. So he just sighed and nodded and let her hug him.

'_Though I'll never admit it…I wish we could be together…'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and then another thought came to him.

'_So why cant I?'_ But then he remembered that Hinata had Sasuke but he then he also remember that she was under his spell. But still he was with his long time crush

He sighed, wondering what he should do.

**The Next Day/Christmas day**

"EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP! ITS CHRISTMAS!"

Naruto jumped right off the bed and hit the floor hard.

"Ouch! What the hell is going on?" he said looking around. "And why am I not in my room?" Then all the memories came rushing back to him and he jumped again.

'_That's right! There was a storm and it blocked our way of getting home so we stayed at grandma tsunade's house.'_ He thought. He heard a mumble from on the bed and Hinata slowly sat up and rubbed her eye sleepily. Naruto blushed.

'_And I slept in hinata's room…in her bed!'_ She looked at him with eyes half open, her hair was a complete mess which looked cute on her.

"What happen? Why are you sitting on the floor naruto?" she asked.

Naruto tried to find his voice but couldn't. Just when he thought he found it, Tsunade burst through the door with a big smile on her face.

"Come on you love birds. Santa has presents for you!" She grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them down stairs and into the living room where a lot of presents lay underneath the Christmas tree. Shizune sat in the chair half awake and Jiraya was grinning ear to ear.

"Alright who wants to open their present first?" Jiraya asked. When Naruto looked at the presents he smiled.

"I'll do it!" He ran over to tree and found the first one with his name on it. He ripped off the wrapping paper in seconds. What he got was a Kinect for xbox.

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" He shouted as he hugged his present. Jiraya laughed.

"How about you open one of your presents hinata?" Tsunade asked and Hinata walked over to the presents and found a blue and white present with her name on it. She unwrapped her present and what she got was a heart shape locket. Hinata opened it and on one side was a picture of Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune, and Naruto smiling. On the other side it said 'Home is where the heart is. Always remember to smile.'

"Its lovely. Thank you." Hinata said and Tsunade walked over to her and put it around her neck. It was right next to her necklace and the cursed charm necklace.

"I'm glad you like it." They both smiled at each other.

"Alright I'll get mines next." Jiraya said as he grabbed a green wrapped present. He tore it open and inside was a new laptop since is old one is getting very old.

"Yes! Now I can continue writing my books." He said with a grin.

Tsunade shook her head and grabbed her white wrapped present. Inside was a nice sake set. It had a sake bottle with blue butterflies and flowers on it and it had 3 cups with a pretty design.

"Oh my god." She said. "Its….beautiful."

Shizune giggled. "I had a feeling you would like it."

Tsunade turned to her with tears in her eyes and ran over to her and gave Shizune and one crushing hug.

"Thank you so much! I love you! You are the best friend I could ever ask for!" She let go so Shizune could breathe again.

"Your very welcome lady tsunade." Shizune smiled.

"Here! I found one with your name on it." Naruto said as he handed it to her.

"For me?" She tore open the gray wrapping paper and inside was the newest medical book.

"OMG! I have been waiting for this since…FOREVER! Where did you find this?" she asked in pure shock.

Tsunade smirked. "I have my ways and I know a few people so it was easy."

Shizune started to cry. "Thank you lady tsunade!"

Tsunade just laughed. "Anything for my best assistant."

Jiraya went over to Naruto and nudged him. "You should give Hinata her gift."

Naruto blushed and nodded. He got up and got his gift to hinata.

"H-Hinata I got you s-something." He stuttered. Everyone stopped talking and look towards Naruto.

Hinata looked at the box in his hand. "You got me something?"

Naruto nodded. "I picked it out my self. Hope you like it"

She took it and slowly unwrapped it. The room was dead silent and the only noise you could hear was the wrapping paper coming off.

When she was finished, there was a plain box and when she opened it, she gasped.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata slowly pulled it out. It was a gorgeous jewelry box. It was wooden with flowers on butterflies all around it. When she opened it up, there were many pockets and shelves for her jewelry.

"Its beautiful Naruto." Hinata said and looked at him. "Thank you so much. I love it."

Naruto blushed and scratch the back of his head, laughing a little. "It was nothing really."

Hinata shook her head. "It means a lot. I'll always treasure it."

His heart just started to speed up. Tsunade smiled.

"That was very sweet of you Naruto."

Jiraya smacked him on the back, laughing. "That's my boy! Such a romantic just like me."

Naruto and Tsunade glared at him.

"I'm nothing like you, pervy sage!" Naruto said and Jiraya glared at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Everyone laughed as the watched Naruto and Jiraya argue. That's when tsunade remembered something.

"How about you give everyone your gift hinata?" Tsunade said and Hinata nodded. She got up and got her gifts for everyone. Naruto and Jiraya stopped arguing and looked as Hinata handed out small wrapped presents to each of them.

"This is my present to you and also a thank you for taking care of me. Thank you." She bowed a little. Everyone opened their presents and their eyes widened at their gift.

It was a bracelet with each of their names on it and different colors. Tsunade had blue, Shizune had black, Jiraya had red, and Naruto had orange.

"Wow these are amazing hinata! Did you make them?" Shizune asked.

Hinata nodded. "It took awhile but I somehow made it. Do you really like it?"

Tsunade smiled. "We all love it Hinata. Thank you for the wonderful gift."

Hinata smiled a little.

And so, for the rest of the morning, they unwrapped present and had a complete blast. By the time they were done, the whole living room was covered in wrapping paper. Afterwards, Tsunade and Hinata decided to cook breakfast while everyone else set the table. Once everything was set and ready to eat they enjoyed their wonderful breakfast. Then afterward, they spent most of their time shoveling snow and have snow ball fights. For Hinata, who has never done anything like this before, she had the best time ever. Soon it got late and all the snow was shoveled.

"Well it looks like its time for me and Naruto to go home now." Jiraya said.

Tsunade nodded. "I guess so. Now that all the snow is out of the way."

Naruto and Jiraya walked to the door and open it. Jiraya turned around and kissed Tsunade on the lips.

"Till we meet again." He said and walked to his car. Tsunade blushed and shook her head.

"That old pervert." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she stared back. They both wanted to say something but neither of them could speak. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'll see you later Hinata." He said and she nodded.

"See you later." Naruto smiled and walked out the door. Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata waved good-bye as the two guys drove off. Tsunade closed the door and stretched her arms in the air.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I need a good bath and a nice bottle of sake." She said as she walked upstairs.

"B-But lady tsunade! You have some papers you still have to graded!" Shizune said as she followed her upstairs.

"Shouldn't you be getting home."

"I will when I make sure you will do your work."

"Then you might be here for a long time."

"Lady Tsunade!"

Hinata went upstairs and in to her room. She closed the door and collapsed on her bed. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling.

'_I hope…I hope I can have fun like that everyday.'_ She thought and closed her eyes. _'Naruto…thank you.'_

Little did she know, Tenten and Aki were standing on the balcony with a gift in their hand.

"So we just leave it here and leave?" Aki said

Tenten nodded and put the gift down. "Yeah. We still got to make sure she remains safe and us staying here for too long the enemy could slip through our sight and then there will be hell."

Aki nodded and knocked on the screen door. Their wings popped out and flew off just as Hinata open the door. She looked around and then down. She stared at the gift with her name on it and then opened it. Inside was a small charm bracelet. It had a bunny, a heart, a crown, a house and a key. Hinata stared in awe as she touched the charms. She quickly put it on her wrist and held her wrist up.

'_I wonder who left this?'_ she wondered and just shrugged and went inside.

* * *

**Longest chapter I ever typed! OMG! Hope this makes up my tardiness. I love you all! Plz review!**

**~*Peace*~ **


	18. A Lovely Surprise

**I'm soooooo sorry! I have been having a hard time trying to figure out what to type up for you guys, but slowly I'm starting to get an idea. Plus, for some reason, my brain is thinking about creating a different story for Bleach and I have no idea why? But I am going to do my best to give you a story you will love the most!**

**Disclaimer: Well we all should know by now right?**

* * *

After a long Christmas and New Years break, it was finally time to go back to school. Some people were tired and exhausted from their last night partying while others walked around lazy wishing they were still in bed. For example, Naruto was dragging his feet across the floor with his eyes closed. Hinata was following him and watching him drag himself to his locker where he rested head against the door.

Naruto sighed. "Man, I wish we had a little more time off."

"But Naruto we had 3 weeks off. Isn't that enough?" Hinata asked as she opened her locker.

"Yeah but still…" Naruto sighed again and unlocked his locker.

Walking down the hall heading towards them was Ino.

"Hey you guys! Ino said. "Enjoy your break?"

"Yeah I guess." Naruto said. Ino looked at him, confused.

"Did something happen?"

Naruto shrugged and looked away with his head down a little. "Nothing really but I didn't get to see Sakura the whole time."

"Oh yeah that's right. Didn't she leave town to visit her grandparents?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah."

"That really sucks." Ino looked at Hinata. "So how was your vacation?"

Hinata shrugged. "It was very nice. I don't remember celebrating the holidays like this before."

Ino smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Just then the bell rang. "We better get to class. You know Kakashi hates it when people come in late."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then at ino.

"Let's get going." Naruto said and they all went to class.

******=v-v=**

When they got to the classroom, they saw that all their friends were already there.

Including Sasuke and Sakura.

As soon as Naruto saw Sakura, his face lit up like a kid found his favorite candy.

"Hey Sakura, you're back!" he said as he walked over to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I got back last night."

"I'm so happy." Naruto said with a huge smile.

As soon as Hinata saw Sasuke she had the exact opposite expression. But when Sasuke looked in her eyes, she couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on her face. Sasuke smiled back and Hinata walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone stared at them while Naruto glared.

"Hey there!" Hinata said.

"Hey, how was your time off?" Sasuke asked as he sat hinata on his lap which completely shocked everyone including poor naruto and sakura.

"It was okay especially the times I got to see you." She said. Hearing that made naruto's jaw drop.

'_They saw each other during the break? When was this and why didn't she tell me?'_ Naruto thought, upset and irritated at the same time. Kakashi walked in a few a few minutes later and everyone got into their seats.

"Hello class. I hope you had a nice winter break." He said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Good cause now you are going to have a lot of work to do." Everyone made a noise of disappointment.

"It's work to make up for the weeks that you were off." He said.

"That's not fair Kakashi-sensei! Why do we have to make up so much work? It doesn't make sense." Naruto argued, not liking the idea of extra work.

"Well I'm sure all the things that it taught you all the weeks before went out of your brain. So I'm going to bring it back. Trust me you'll thank me later."

"Aw man!" Naruto sighed and rested his head on the table. "This is going to be a very long and terrible week."

******=v-v=**

**Lunch Time!**

They all sat inside since it was too cold to eat outside. The cafeteria was very crowed so it was hard to find a table. The gang found a table all the way in the back.

"Why does it have to be so cold outside?" Tenten said looking out the window.

"Because it's the beginning of winter, so there is nothing we can do about it." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"I hate being in such a crowed place. Makes me feel like I'm being suffocated." Kangaru said.

"I know how you feel. The lunch line is longer than usual." Chouji said looking over at the lunch line which almost led outside the cafeteria doors.

"We could always go eat somewhere else like the mall or something." Ino suggested.

"Yeah but some of us don't have money." Naruto said.

"Well it's not mine fault that you waste your money on nothing but ramen." She said.

"Hey! Ramen is very delicious! If you had some than you would understand why I like it so much." He said. Ino crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Um…so how was everyone's Christmas and new years?" Sakura asked.

"Well me, garra, and kankgaru went to our home town and celebrated the holidays with our father and other family members. After that we went to a party our cousin was throwing. Everyone got so drunk, including garra and kankgaru." Temari said and smirked at her brothers. "When they get drunk it is like they turned into a different person! For example, Kankgaru –" Kankgaru quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"You said you wouldn't talk about that." He said, glaring at her.

She removed his hand from her mouth. "What? It was funny! It's not my fault you thought you were on fire and took off all of your cloths."

Everyone stared at him as his turned bright red.

"Oops, looks like I let it slip." Temari said with an innocent look on her face. He kept glaring at her as everyone else stared at him. A few seconds later, everyone had red faces because they were laughing too much. Some were laughing so much they started to cry. Kankgaru glared at everyone, got up and out of the cafeteria. But that didn't stop people from laughing.

When everyone managed to calm down wiped away their tears. They continued telling each other what they did during the winter break.

"Well I went to a friend's house for a Christmas and new year party." Ino said. "It was fun, but sadly no one got drunk. Man, it was so fun! We all gave each other presents and that was the best part of the whole party."

Sakura gasped and looked at Hinata. "Hey, did you get our presents?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did. Tsunade gave them to me and I love each and every one of them. Thank you so much."

"Well it's our way of saying that we enjoy you staying with us." Tenten said **(A/N: I kind of forgot to tell you what tenten got her. It was kunai shaped hair pin.)**.

"Thank you and I have a present for each of you." She opened her bag and pulled out a small bag and dumped the contents in the middle of the table. What fell out was a bunch of bracelets just like the one hinata gave to Naruto, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Shizune. They had each of their names on it. Everyone gasped.

"Oh wow!" Temari said as she took the one with her name on it.

"These are so cute!" Ino said and grabbed her bracelet.

"Did you make these?" Sakura said as she put her bracelet on.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. This is my way of thanking you for being so nice to me."

Everyone took their bracelet and thanked her.

"This so cool!" Chouji said with a grin.

"They really are." Shikamaru said.

Garra took his and smiled a little.

Hinata smiled and then the bell rung. Everyone grabbed their things and thanked hinata one more time before they all went to their class. Sasuke took her hand.

"That was so sweet of you" he said and showed her his wrist which had his name on it.

She smiled. "Anything for you."

"I have something for you. Meet me after school outside the main doors." He said and kissed her one more time before going to his next class. When he was out of site, the ruby became dull once more. She blinked and saw Naruto staring at her. She stared back and sighed before she also left. Naruto watch her leave and then looked down his now clenched fist.

'_There has to be something I can do.'_ He thought as he walked to his art class.

******=v-v=**

**Art Class**

Today, they had to draw who their favorite person is.

Naruto looked down at his blank piece of paper and sighed.

"You have been sighing a lot lately. You ok?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked at him and wonder if he should tell him about the magic necklace around hinata's neck that is forcing her to be in love with Sasuke. But even when he thought about it, it sounded kind of crazy and he doubted Shikamaru would believe him. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm just wondering where I can take sakura for our upcoming date."

"Well just think of places where you both will enjoy being." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." He looked at his empty paper with a sad face. He took a glance at hinata who was peacefully drawing her work. He looked down at the three necklaces around her neck. The one she was found wearing the whole time, the heart shaped locket that she got for Christmas, and the ruby hanging necklace that had a few cracks in it.

Wait…

Cracks?

Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to see if he was right. And he was. The light reflected off of the ruby and he saw clearly that there were cracks in it. Not just small cracks, big cracks. It looked like it would break soon. But how is that possible? Did she hit it a few times or did something else happen that caused it to crack? Whatever happen, seeing those cracks made naruto smile. He looked back at his paper and let his hands draw whatever they want.

'_If it's starting to crack then that means the spell should be weakening. Which means sasuke's hold on her will be no more.'_ He thought and for the rest of the class, he had a huge grin on his face and it made shikamaru look at him strangely.

**-v-v-**

**After School**

Hinata closed her locker and sighed. She looked towards the main door knowing that she has to go. Even though she doesn't want to go, her body will go there whether she likes it or not.

'_If only I could get this necklace off of me…'_ she thought and shook her head and let her feet take her to the last place she would want to go to see the person who has her under his control.

'_I thought vampires had strong powers that could resist stuff like this. I guess that was wrong.'_

When she was half way to the door, she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Hinata! Wait!" Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running towards her.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she said as he ran up to her and kept huffing and puffing.

"You can't (huff) go to (huff) him. He doesn't (huff) deserve you." He said, regaining his breath.

She smiled sadly. "I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm in love with him. He has my heart and I can't help it."

Naruto shook his head. "No! You're not in love with him! That necklace is forcing you to love him, but the necklace is breaking which means you can fight it if you try."

"Breaking? What do you mean?" she asked, confused. He pointed at the necklace and she looked down at it. She gasped and slowly held it up to eye level. There were big cracks on the ruby and it looked like if there were any more cracks the ruby would break.

"Oh my…" she said in a low voice.

"See? All you have to do is fight it when you're with Sasuke." Naruto smiled as she looked at him.

"B-But I don't know if I can. I mean…I think this necklace is making me falling in love with for real." She said uneasily. Naruto gasped and clenched his teeth. He grabbed her shoulders and looked in the eye.

"No, you're not! I know you're not in love with him. I can tell just by looking into your eyes. I can see that you don't care about him at all. Right now, all you have to do is fight the urges and it will be all over with." Hinata just kept looking at him, unsure what to say. But just when hinata found something to say, the main doors open to see a very impatient Sasuke.

"There you are. I was wondering why it was taking you so long." He said and walked towards the two. "You know, I was getting worried about you. I thought something happen to you and now I see why it took you so long. This idiot was holding you up." He stopped a few feet away from them. Naruto pushed hinata behind him and glared at the person who was pissing him off the most.

"You can't have her!" he shouted. Sasuke just smirked.

"And why not? The last time checked, she was my girlfriend and not yours."

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend! You are manipulating her into loving you against her own will."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "How am I doing that?"

"With the necklace you gave her." Naruto smirked. "But you won't be able to control her for much longer."

Sasuke frowned. "And why is that?"

"Because," naruto pulled hinata from behind him and picked up the ruby and showed it to him. "This necklace is about to brake and when it does you will have no control over her."

Sasuke was shocked and cursed under his breath, unsure what to do now. Naruto smirked.

"There is nothing more you can do. At this rate, this will shatter into a million little pieces."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, but suddenly an idea came to mind and he smirked, making naruto confused.

"Well as far as I can see, it is still together which means she is still mine."

"Not for long. Since it's cracked, the power will have less effect on her, meaning she will be able to fight it."

That didn't stop Sasuke from smirking. "Really? Then I wonder how long that necklace has been cracked. If it's been all this time then wouldn't she have been able to push me away instead of holding on to me?"

Now that naruto thought about it, those cracks don't look like new ones. They look like they have been there for quite some time now. So why hasn't it weakened?

Naruto's silent means that he can't think of a reason why. Sasuke put out his hand and said "Come on, Hinata. I still have to show you the gift I got for you for christmas."

The necklace sparkled and hinata walked over to him. Naruto saw this and grabbed her hand.

"Stop hinata! You can fight this! You just have to try! Please! I know you don't want to go. Don't let a jerk like Sasuke take control over you." Naruto said desperately. Hinata turned her head and he gasped at how her eyes look so dull.

"Please let go of me. My boyfriend needs me." She said and yanked her hand away from him and continued to walk towards sasuke. But naruto was not giving up that easily. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, giving her a hug. He closed his eyes and rested his left cheek on top of her head.

"Please hinata." He whispered. "I know you are stronger than some stupid necklace. Please snap out of this."

A small crack was created on the ruby and Sasuke saw this. He ran up to them and yanked her away from naruto. He held her in his arms and she calmly closed her eyes and rested her body against his.

"Leave my girlfriend alone. She is mine and she told you to let go. Besides, why do you care? You already have the girl you had a long time crush on, so why bother us?"

Naruto looked down and clenched his fist. "Because…Because…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the doors with hinata in his arms. Naruto's head snapped up with a burning fire in his eyes.

"It's because I love her!" he shouted at them. They froze and slowly turned around.

"W-What did you say?" Sasuke asked not sure if he heard him right. Naruto looked him straight in the eye with his back straight and confident look on his face.

"I said I love her." Sasuke's eyes widen and, ever so slowly, so did hinata's.

'_He said…he loves me?'_ hinata thought, confused and unsure. But looking into Naruto's eyes she could tell that he really did say it. That he loves her. For the first time, she felt her heart beat quickly. The charm bracelet around her wrist glowed and the ruby on her neck started to crack even more till…

_Shatter_

The ruby pieces fell on the floor and so did the chain.

Sasuke stared in horror. _'No! This can't be!'_ he thought.

Her eyes were no longer dull. They looked perfectly clear and slowly a smiled appeared on her face. Naruto saw this and also smiled.

"No! NO!" Sasuke shouted as he picked up what was left of the ruby necklace. "Damnit!"

Hinata ignored him and started to walk towards the man that she loves and Naruto walked toward to the girl that he loves. They both met have way and stopped when they were inches away from each other.

"Is that true? Do you really love me, Naruto?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, it's true. I love you Hinata." Naruto said softly. Tears started to form in hinata's eyes as she fell into naruto's arms.

"Oh Naruto, I love you too." Naruto was shocked and then smiled.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Sasuke looked at them and growled. He got and glared at them both. "Fine, you win this time, dope, but I will get her back one way or another." The two looked at him.

"Yeah, right. There is no way you are going to steal her away from me ever again." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"We'll see about that." At that, he walked out the door, leaving naruto and hinata standing in the middle of an empty hallway. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Now what?" Hinata said.

"Hmmm…how about I drop you off home?" Naruto said and she nodded.

"Ok!" They both walked out the door, holding hands all the way to his car and all the way home.

_****__~=v-v=~_

_People were running around everywhere trying to get ready for the big day. The big day that will change everything. Everyone was getting dressed up and guests were coming in and taking their seats. In one room, there was girl in a lovely dress walking back and forth nervously._

"_Please miss, you must calm down." A servant woman said. The girl looked at her._

"_I'm trying but it's so hard! I mean this is such a big day and we've been preparing for it for months. We did the rehearsal just fine but now that the day is here I can't help but be nervous."_

"_Lady Hinata, please come and sit back down. We need to finish doing your hair." Another servant said. Hinata sighed and sat down and looked into the mirror in front of her. She saw a pale face girl with little make-up on. The woman behind her who was doing her hair was also pale and had long black hair with a pretty face. _

_Someone knocked on the door and they all turned towards the door._

"_Come in." Hinata said. Her two best friends came in with their new dress. They wore a light purple dress with one strap that went cross to the left shoulder. It was a little tight at the top but it was thin and loose at the bottom to their heels with a light see through purple veil. They had two inch heel shoes and their hair was tied in a french bun in the back with a butterfly hair pin on it._

"_Hey Hinata! You look great in your dress." Tenten said with a smile. Hinata smiled back._

"_Thank you. You guys look good as well."_

"_Are you kidding? We look sexy!" Aki said, striking a sexy pose. "I won't be surprise if a guy comes up to me and asked to marry me."_

_Tenten rolled her eyes. "Chill, Miss I-think-I'm-so-sexy. One wedding at a time."_

_Aki put her hands on her hips. "Um excuse me, I don't think I'm sexy, I _know_ I'm sexy."_

_Hinata giggled as she watch aki strike another pose. "I'm sure they'll be a guy out there waiting to get his chance with you, aki."_

"_Awww thank you for believing in me. Unlike some people I know (coughtentencough). Aki said as she "coughs". Tenten narrowed her eyes at her._

"_Keep it up Aki and I will make sure you won't be so sexy looking."_

_Aki smirked. "Yeah, right. Besides you just admitted that I'm sexy!"_

"_I did not!" she argued._

_She's right, you know?" hinata said. "You pretty much did."_

_Tenten gasped at how she is being ganged up on. She crossed her arms and looked away._

"_Fine, whatever." She said and aki smirked and gave her a hug with one arm._

"_You know, you can be so cute when you're angry." Aki said, making tenten blush a bit._

_Hinata smiled at the both of them and then turned back to the mirror as she watched her hair getting pinned up into a bun in the back of her head with a few strands of hair hanging. They put a small tiara on top of her head with a veil that covered her face. She moved the veil out of her face and stood up. Then she slowly walked over to the full size mirror and stared at herself. The beautiful wedding gown _**(if you want to know what it looks like go back to chapter 16. I'm just too lazy to describe it again.), **_the wedding shoes, the wedding hair, and the wedding face. Tenten and Aki stood behind her._

"_You are so beautiful, hinata." Tenten said._

"_For once, she's right. You are gorgeous!" Aki said and tenten turned and glared at her._

"_What do you me 'for once'? I'm always right."_

_Aki rolled her eyes. "Oh please! You know you have been wrong countless of times."_

"_Not as many as you though!" Aki thought about it and shrugged._

"_Eh, true."_

_Hinata smiled and they smiled back._

"_When he gets a look at you, he's going to be like 'Oh I can't wait to take her home with me tonight so we can go to my place and –" Before aki could finish, tenten slapped upside her head._

"_OW!" aki shouted. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_For about to saying something inappropriate." Tenten said._

"_What? It wasn't going to be that bad! All I was going to say was when they get back to his place, they're gonna –" Another slap was given by tenten._

_Aki held the back of her head. "OW! Would you stop that!"_

"_Would you stop saying inappropriate stuff!"_

"_But I didn't say anything like that!"_

"_Well you were about to! And you shouldn't say such things not front of hinata."_

"_Well technically, it would be behind her…"Tenten glared at her and aki put her ends up to surrender. "Ok, ok, I'll stop!"_

_Hinata couldn't but laugh at her friends. They were the only people who could make her feel better no matter what the situation is._

_Hinata turned around to face them. "Thanks you guys."_

_Tenten and Aki looked at her, confused. "For what?" they both said at the same time._

"_For making me feel better. I was nervous before but now I'm not so nervous anymore._

_They all smiled and aki slung her arm around hinata's shoulder._

"_Anything for you. Us three gotta stick together, you know."_

_Tenten nodded. "Yeah until the very end."_

_Aki shook her head. "No, not till the end silly. Forever and ever."_

_Tenten and Hinata nodded their heads._

"_Forever" They all said at the same time._

_****__~=v-v=~_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling for a few minutes before turning her head to look at the time. It said 3:56am. She stared at it and then looked back up. Then she closed her eyes, seeing if she could go back to sleep, but sleep did not return. So instead, she got out of bed, put her white slippers and violet robe on and decided to go out on the balcony. She opened the door and went outside into the bright and lovely moonlight. She took a deep breath and smiled a little. She leaned on the rail, recalling her dream.

"So I was getting married. I wish I could have seen who I was marrying" she said to herself.

"Well if you saw him, you would not believe how good looking he was."

Hinata gasped and turned around to see two cloaked figures standing a few feet away from her.

"W-Who are you?" she asked.

One person smirked. "Don't you remember us?"

The second person smiled. "Come on now, hinata. Look at us. I know you remember us.

The first person looked at the other one. "How can she not remember us? We are too good-looking to be forgotten."

The second person hit the other. "Oh shut up, Aki.

"What? You know it's true Tenten."

Hinata's eyes widen. "T-Tenen? A-Aki?"

The two figures looked at her and smiled.

"So you do remember us?" tenten said, removing her hood. Hinata stared at them with pure shock.

"I-I can't believe it…" hinata muttered.

"Well believe it girl!" Aki said, also removing her hood.

Hinata stared at their face and realize that they were the friends that were in her dreams. Her two best friends in the whole world.

"So? Aren't you going to say anything?" tenten said.

Hinata opened her mouth and then fell to the side, fainted.

* * *

**Well? Does that make up for my late update? I hope it does because there was a point in my mind where I thought I should just discontinue this whole story! But I still got people marking this story as their favorite and having story alert to let me know they want more. Shoot, people even made me one of their favorite authors. Then I decided to read the reviews and the people who encouraged me on to keep updating.**

**To all my readers and the people who review: Thank you. Thank you so very much. You gave me the courage I needed. You guys are the best!**

**Please review! It would make me super happy ^_^**

**~*Peace*~**


	19. Not So Surprising Break Up

…**Yeah…I have no excuse for my MEGA lateness besides me forgetting all about this and try to get through school…so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: …Still no**

* * *

**Recap**

_Hinata stared at their faces and realized that they were the friends that were in her dreams. Her two best friends in the whole world._

_"So? Aren't you going to say anything?" Tenten said._

_Hinata opened her mouth and then fell to the side, fainted._

******=v-v=**

"Hinata? Hinata! Wake up!" said a voice.

"I guess seeing us again was too much for her." Said another voice.

Hearing these strange and familiar voices made hinata slowly open her eyes. There, sitting on either sides of her was Tenten and Aki. When they saw her eys open, they both smiled.

"Hey there sleepy head." Tenten said, "You feeling okay?"

Hinata slowly nodded and sat up, rubbing the left side of her head.

"Does it hurt?" Aki asked, worried.

Hinata nodded. "A little."

"I'll fix that for you." Aki put her hands a few inches away from hinata's head. Her hands started to glow blue and a few seconds later the pain was a completely gone. She out her hands down and smiled.

"So how do you feel now?" Hinata touched her head in complete awe.

"Oh wow, that was amazing!" She said with a smile. The other two smiled back.

"Good! We can't have our princess hurt now can we?" Tenten said and hinata titled her head to the side, confused.

"Princess?" she said, confused.

"Don't you have dreams about your past?" Aki asked. Hinata paused and thought about. A light bulb appeared above her head.

"I remember being called princess in my dreams. I just thought they were calling me that for no reason."

Tenten shook her head. "No, of course not! You are Princess Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan.

"The Hyuuga Clan?" Hinata said and Aki nodded.

"Yup that's is correct. "You are part of the most powerful clan in the whole country."

"Wow…" Hinata felt like she was being overwhelmed.

"Yeah and you were getting married to a prince from another clan so we could have a strong alliance." Aki said. That made hinata think.

"Wait, what do you mean by "were"? Did I get married or…?" Aki and Tenten looked at each other, unsure what to say.

"Well…" Tenten didn't know how to respond.

Hinata looked back and forth at them. "What happen on my wedding day? I only remember getting ready for the wedding in my wedding dress."

"Your dress was so beautiful. I envied you for getting to wear such an amazing dress." Tenten said.

"We looked pretty amazing ourself! We were looking sexy!" Aki said with a grin and tenten rolled her eyes. Hinata stared at them, still not satisfy.

"Tell me." She said and the other two looked down.

"You don't need to remember." Tenten said in a low voice, refusing to look up.

"It's better you don't know." Aki said, the same as tenten. Hinata, for the first time in a long time, got very angry. She is tired of not knowing things. She deserved to know! It is her memory and she wants the back.

Now.

Air started to circle hinata with her head down, her hair covering half of her face. Aki and Tenten felt her power increasing so they jumped back as hinata stood up. Her power circled upwards with her, amking her hair and gown float in the air.

"This is bad. Very, very bad!" Aki said

"I know but what can we do?" Tenten said.

"How about just tell telling her?"

Tenten glared at her. "No! Telling her will put her in great danger."

"She is already in great danger! So will we if we don't calm her down." Aki said, glaring back. Hinata's head slowly lifted up and her eyes were glowing and the veins around them were buldge. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of tenten. She pushed Tenten so hard, she fell over the balcony. Aki looked in tenten's direction. "Tenten!" Aki turned back but hinata was already in front of her. Aki tried to put up a barrier around herself but was too slow also knocked over the edge of the balcony. Hinata slowly walked over also knocked over the balcony but stopped when two figures flew up above her with their black wings.

"Looks like we have no choice." Aki said

"Yeah" Tenten said and put her left hand out. A glowing chain shot out of her hand and quickly wrapping itself around hinata. Hinata started to break it but before that could happen, Aki flew down and put her right hand on hinata's face. Her hand glowed and slowly the power around hinata stopped and her eyes calmed down and closed. When the chains disappeared, she fell forwards into aki's arms. Tenten flew down and looked at the two. Aki looked at her and said,

"You knew this day would come right?" tenten closed her eyes and nodded.

"Sadly, yes but before we tell her, we need to put a strong and powerful barrier around this town." Aki nodded and lifted her up. She carried her into her room and tucked her into bed. Tenten stood next to Aki and touched her right shoulder.

"We better get going. "Aki nodded and they both walked outside, closing the door and flying off into the night.

**The Next Day (In School)**

Hinata walked slowly through the hallways lost in thoughts.

_'What happen last night? It all felt like a dream.'_, she thought, thinking about the events that took place on her balcony. She couldn't stop thinking about her two best friends who finally shown themselves.

_'I wish they could have told me what happen that day. My wedding day.'_ Hinata was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone calling her.

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata!"

She stopped and snapped back to reality. She looked at the person who was calling her and blushed."

"Oh hey Naruto" She said timidly. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush more. "Thinking about what? "

"About…us." She lied. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about her "guests" from last night. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I have to break up with Sakura today. I never broke up with anyone before so this will be difficult."

"I'm sure you can do it." Hinata said with a smile. He smiled back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. A light blush appeared on both of their faces before they walked to class, holding each other's pinky.

When they reached the classroom, they let go of each other's pinky and walked inside. All their friend were there except sasuke who was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto said with his goofy grin.

"Hey Naruto, you're looking very happy today. Did something good happen?" Ino asked. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Kind of." Hinata smiled a bit and quietly took her seat. Sakura looked at Naruto, puzzled. She was sure she didn't do anything for him that made him this happy.

"Well tell us!" What happen?" Ino said. Naruto took a quick glance at Hinata and then looked back at Ino.

"It's a secret." They all blinked a few times.

"Ehhhh?!" Everyone said, shocked that naruto was keeping a secret from them.

"That is so not like you Naruto." Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, you usually like bursting out everything." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Not this time. My lips are sealed."

Everyone looked at each other, all wanting to know what was Naruto's secret. Kakashi sensei walked in and everyone took their seats as they thought. _'I'm going to find out his secret no matter what!'_

**Lunch**

They all went to their favorite spot outside, under the tree. Naruto was eating his lunch like always does while everyone, beside Hinata and Shikamaru, watched him carefully. Ino cleared her throat.

"So Naruto, enjoying your lunch?" Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Yup! Though they could do better on the meat balls."

Chouji nodded, agreeing. "Yeah! Sometimes I wonder what are these meat balls really made out of?" Naruto thought about it and quickly shook his head. "I'm afraid to know." He ate a meat ball anyway.

Ino looked at Sakura and she nodded. Sakura moved closer to him, giving him a flirtatious look while fluttering her eyes. She spoke in a seductive voice. "Hey Naruto, how about you and me hang out after school?"

Naruto looked at her and blushed. "U-Uh sure." Sakura smiled and hugged him. Hinata watched as Naruto glanced at Hinata. Naruto the smallest nod and Shikamaru notice, raising an eyebrow. '_I think I know what's going on now.'_

**Art Class**

The class had to draw a picture of the bowl of fruit in the middle of the classroom. Everyone sat around it with a drawing board in front of them. Of course, naruto was having the most trouble doing it. He sighed. "Man, this is boring! Why do we have to draw a picture of some stupid fruit?"

Shikamaru calmly drew the picture with a bored expression. "Would you rather draw Hinata instead?"

Naruto blushed and looked away back at his terrible picture. "N-No! Of course not! Why would you say such a thing?" He started to sweat.

Shikamaru still didn't look at him as he continued to draw. "Because you two are secretly dating."

Naruto had his pencil on the board when he said that. He suddenly drew a dark line across his picture and then quickly stared at him. "W-W-What?! How did you –"

Shikamaru sighed. "Because it's obvious. The way you kept glancing at each other and when you made eye contact, you both would blush and look away. Of course, there were other signs but I think I made my point. But what I don't get is why you are still with Sakura if you are with Hinata?"

Naruto sighed and looked down. "Well I plan on breaking up with her after school. I never broke up with someone so I have no idea how to do this…"

Shikamaru sighs and looks at him. "Just tell her that it would better if you became just friends again like before."

Naruto nods. "Right! I'll do that! Thanks Shikamaru!" Shikamaru smirks and went back to his own work.

**After School**

Naruto waits patiently by Sakura's locker, nervous and anxious about what he was going to do. He has never done this before so he wasn't sure how things were going to go. Jiraya always told him to treat girls with respect and be nice to them. Hopefully what he was about to do doesn't sound too mean and hurt her feelings. He really likes Sakura, he does, but Hinata seems to understand him better and something about her makes him want to get to know her better. She is a lost girl looking for her memories, trying to put her life back together piece by piece. And Naruto wanted to be the one to help her and make sure she didn't feel lost anymore. Not with him around to protect her. Just the thought of Hinata made his heart pound. He really cares for her and wants nothing more than to see her beautiful smile.

"Waited long?"

Naruto jumps out of his thoughts and turn to look at the person who spoke. Some part of him wanted it to be Hinata but he knew Hinata had already left with Tsunade for the day. That's right, he came here, waiting for one and only person.

"Oh, uh not really Sakura."

Sakura nods and smiles. Oh how her smile used to make Naruto's face turn bright red at the mere glance of it. But now, the smile only fills him guilt. He tries to smile back, but wasn't sure if it looked convincing enough.

Apparently, it was. Sakura didn't sense anything wrong and grabbed his hand and lead him outside. Naruto allows himself to led to a place unknown, not really caring where they go. He just wanted to end this and get back home so he can call Hinata and tell her the news.

Sakura takes him out of school grounds and to an empty park a few blocks away. Naruto remembered this park. It was the park he would come play at when he was a toddler. Jiraya told him that Naruto's parents took him here when he was a baby and push him on the swings all day. Of course, Naruto didn't remember that but he always felt a special connection with this park so that was good enough for him. But a question ran through his mind. Why did she bring him here?

Sakura let go of his hand and walked over to the swings and sat down. She swings lightly, looking at her feet. Naruto stands awkwardly by the entrance of the park, not sure if he should go over to her and get it over with or wait a bit longer and see what she does. Sakura looks up from her shoes to look at Naruto.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she asked.

"What? Me? No! Nothing is wrong Sakura! Everything is peachy!" He laughs, trying to show her that he was alright. It seemed to have work when Sakura giggles. That got Naruto to calm down and walk over to her. He sits on the swing next to her and starts swinging his legs back and forth, going higher and higher.

"Ha ha! I'm going way higher then you are!" Naruto said, with a goofy smile on his face. Sakura smirks slightly. "Oh yeah? Not for long!" She starts swinging her legs more, getting higher and higher till she and naruto were swinging at the same height.

"Oh yeah? Think you can jump from here?" Naruto said with a smirk. As soon as he was high enough, he jumped off the swings and landed perfectly on the other side of the playground. He winced a bit when he landed but shook it off and turned to face Sakura. Sakura never really liked jumping off the swings. The last time she did it, she broke her ankle and that was no fun at all. But that smug look on Naruto's face irritated her so much that she took a deep breath, waited till she was high enough and then jumped off. She went soaring into the sky and over his head. She smirks when she past him but then she started to fall and that made her scream. Naruto watched as she crashed into a bush a few feet behind him. He rushed over to her, calling her name. When he reached the bush, Sakura was groaning in pain, leaves and twigs stuck to her like static.

"L-Looks like I win…" She manage to say through the pain. She was going to be sore in the morning and she knew it.

Naruto looked at her worried and then slowly smiles. "Yeah, you sure did." He helps her out of the bush and pulls the leaves and twigs out of her hair. That was when Naruto remembered why he was here. He had totally forgot that he came here to break up with Sakura, not have fun with her! He started to panic. All the words that he wanted to say got caught in his throat and he was at a lost of words. Sakura could tell he was panicking and sighs.

"Stop it Naruto." She said as she backed away from him a bit. That snapped him out of it and he focused on her, confused. Sakura shook her head. "I know what you're going to say or what you want to say."

Naruto sighs and looks down to the side. "How did you…?"

Sakura giggles slightly but it didn't sound like it was a happy one. More like a sad giggle. "Are you kidding? It was so obvious that I'm sure everyone knows."

Naruto didn't say anything. He still couldn't find the right words. Since he didn't say anything, Sakura kept talking.

"The way you two look at each other, the blushing, everything! But you know what? I don't care. I love you Naruto and I don't want you to dump me for her! I want you and I always thought you wanted me. I know you do. You've been in love with me since grade school. How can you just break up with me now that you have me?!" She was shouting at this point and Naruto still didn't look at her.

"I…I don't know…." Was all he could manage to say.

Sakura exploded. "What do you mean you don't know? You've only known Hinata for a few months but you've known me almost your whole life. Why can't you leave Hinata to Sasuke. They look so perfect together and I'm sure she could make him happier than any other girl could." Her voice shrank and Naruto suddenly had his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. At first, Sakura was confused as to why he was doing this but then he spoke.

"Don't cry Sakura. I don't like it when you cry." She had no idea she was crying until he said so. Then she was fully aware of the salty tears running down her cheeks. Sakura had no clue why she was crying. Was it because Sasuke was using her to get what he wanted which was not her, or was she crying because Naruto was breaking up with her because he wanted what Sasuke wanted? It was all so confusing her for that she let herself be hugged by him and let her tears fall freely. It seems that no matter what, no one wanted her and that was the saddest part about it.

******=v-v=**

Naruto drove Sakura home in silence. After what happen in the park, neither one of them wanted to talk anymore. Once he saw Sakura enter her house, he drove home, lost in his own thoughts. So much had happen in such a short amount of time that when he walked through the front door, he went straight for his room and closed the door, not hungry at all. That surprised Jiraya, who was sitting in the living room with a bowl of ramen. Naruto never goes to bed without eating. He didn't even comment on the fact that Jiraya was eating his ramen! That caused Jiraya to be concern.

"I wonder what happen with him…" He shrugs and goes back to watching T.V.

Naruto dropped his backpack on the ground and flopped backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about calling Hinata and talking to her about it. Talking to her always made him feel better. He glanced at his alarm clock and decided it wasn't too late to call. Kyuubi jumped onto the bed and lays down next Naruto as Naruto takes out his phone and calls Hinata.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ri-"Hello?"

Just the sound of her voice managed to relax Naruto just a bit. "Hey Hinata. Hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"No, your not. I was just finishing doing the dishes."

"Ah so granny got you doing dishes over there?"

"Well actually, I wanted to do them. I wanted to keep my mind busy."

"Busy? Why? You got a lot on your mind? Want to talk about it?"

"U-Uh…I was thinking about you and sakura. Did everything turn out ok?"

Naruto sighs, not wanting to talk about it but needing to anyway. "Actually no. She kind of exploded and cried."

"Oh….I see…Is she ok now?"

"I don't know. Afterwards, I took her home and she left without saying anything."

"Oh…."

There was silence for awhile till Naruto decided to say something.

"But I did it…I broke up with Sakura so now…we don't have to hide it anymore." He smiles, feeling a weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

He knew Hinata felt the same way when she sighs in relief. "That's right. We don't. Everything will be okay now."

"Yeah…Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

He wanted to say 'I love you' but felt like it was too soon. "I'm glad I met you."

There was silence and Naruto got bit worried but then she spoke in her timid little voice. "I'm glad I met you too…"

Naruto smiles even more. "Good night Hinata."

"Good night Naruto."

He hung up and sighs happily, staring at the ceiling. "Everything will be okay…"

**With Aki and Tenten**

Aki and Tenten sigh in relief as they finish the barrier. Aki put her hands on her hips. "That should do it!"

Tenten nods. "For now at least. We still need a plan. So far, everything has been ok but for how long? They are still after her and we did all we could to hold them off. Who know what they might be planning now."

Aki puts her hand on Tenten's shoulder. "One step at a time. No need to rush okay? We'll figure this out as we go along. For now, that is our plan."

Tenten sighs. "You're right but I can tell that now…everything is not going to be ok. Things are going to get more challenging."

Aki nods. "You're right. We better be ready for the worse." Tenten nods and they both disappear into the night.

* * *

**And there you have it! Another awesome chapter completed by yours truly! I'm mega sorry but I've been very busy lately so I haven't found time to write my stories! Please don't be too harsh on me. I'm only human! Don't give up on me! I'll try to update faster. I really will! I have so many stories to update, I don't know where to begin. Wish me luck and stay tune for more chapters! **

**~*Peace!*~**


End file.
